CELUI QUE LES DIEUX AIMENT (AQUEL QUE LOS DIOSES AMAN)
by katha4792
Summary: OJO:TRADUCCIÓN. La autora es Hel14. Beta: Fractals. Un desastre que nadie anticipó y que cambiará para siempre la vida de Kyoya Ootori.
1. Chicago-Tokyo

**_DISCLAIMER : Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la autora del manga._**

_La historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción autorizada de Hel-14_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** _

_Les dejo un nuevo fic, el cual es totalmente irrazonable cuando pienso en mi tiempo. Prefiero prevenirles de una vez que no tengo ninguna idea del número de capítulos (¿quince?) ni del momento de la publicación._

_También debo advertirles que este fic se sitúa algunos años después del final del manga. El verdadero final. EL FIN. El capítulo 83. ¡CAPÍTULO 83 !_

_Habrá spoilers. Nada en este primer capítulo, pero más tarde haré forzosa referencia. Así que, quienes no quieran saber el final antes de leer el manga en español, por desgracia, debo recomendar no leer mi fic._

_Y este fic es un drama, pero yo no elegí esa categoría para nada._

_Voy a prestar especial atención a un personaje que me atrae mucho: Kyoya. Este fic será en gran parte, centrado en él, pero no será el único. No estoy segura de tener éxito en el proceso, porque este encantador joven es más frío e inteligente que yo. Haré lo posible y espero sus críticas con impaciencia._

_Evidentemente, ningún personaje es mío, ya que la historia fue creada por Bisco Hatori._

_Buena lectura._

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:**_

_ ¡UF! Ha sido muy cansado el intentar hacer bien esta traducción que espero les guste._

_¡La autora fue tan amable al autorizarla! y es que TODOS deberían leer esta historia… __No se arrepentirán, en serio…_

_Ahora sí ¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!_

* * *

Kyoya sonrió cortésmente cuando la camarera puso su taza de café frente a él, sin dejar de seguir la conversación. Uno de sus dos colegas MBA de la Chicago Graduate School of Business comentó con emoción su último estudio de caso frente a una cerveza color ámbar, que Kyoya rechazó cordialmente: una larga noche de trabajo le esperaba y él quería mantener las ideas perfectamente claras. También lanzó una discreta mirada a su reloj, eran más de las 8pm, y decidió no demorar más de una hora antes de volver a su apartamento en el campus.

Kyoya terminó su taza cuando su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo interior de su traje. Sosteniendo un suspiro, observó el nombre en la pantalla, dudó un momento antes de finalmente atender el objeto. Arqueó las cejas ligeramente: La primera sorpresa fue no ver el nombre de Tamaki parpadeando en la pantalla. El segundo, leer el de Yuuichi, su hermano mayor.

Jamás ninguno de sus hermanos le llamaban.

Intrigado, Kyoya se levantó excusándose y dio unos pocos pasos, hacia las ventanas de la cafetería.

- Kyoya Ootori, anunció serenamente en el teléfono, como lo haría para cualquier otro interlocutor.

- Kyoya es Yuuichi.

Kyoya suspendió sus pasos. La voz de su hermano mayor temblaba de agitación, de inquietud. La voz de su hermano nunca temblaba. El joven se puso tenso, consciente de la gravedad que representaba aquello, la gravedad de lo que estaba por oír.

- …. Entraré a cirugía en algunos segundos. Yo...

Un silencio, durante el cual Kyoya apretó las mandíbulas, listo para escuchar.

- Se trata de tu amigo, el heredero Suoh. Tamaki Suoh.

Listo para escuchar todo, excepto aquello.

- Viene de ser admitido, un terrible accidente de automóvil, no sé más. Le avisé a nuestro padre, pero… Kyoya, pienso que tú deberías venir.

- Bien. Tomaré el siguiente vuelo.

- Me tengo que ir. Lo siento Kyoya.

La comunicación se cortó y Kyoya cerró su teléfono celular. Parpadeó para después descubrir su propio rostro en el reflejo de la ventana. Extrañamente fijo, extrañamente inmóvil y cerrado. Los pensamientos se sucedían a toda velocidad, como de costumbre.

Yuuichi ciertamente le había telefoneado después de haberle hablado a su padre. Yoshio era el encargado de llamar al padre de Tamaki y Kyoya, de avisar a los otros. A todos los demás. Examinó sus prioridades y tomó su teléfono celular, reservando un lugar en el primer vuelo a Tokyo. Parece casi absurdo. Kyoya estaba algo desanimado debido a las 14 horas que duraría el viaje y la idea no le animaba el espíritu precisamente. Abandonó enseguida la idea. Al menos, el viaje le ahorrará la espera angustiosa en el hall del hospital, ya que llegaría más o menos cuando Tamaki salga de cirugía.

Kyoya consultó su reloj: por suerte, el vuelo salía de Chicago en menos de dos horas, lo que le daba el tiempo necesario de llegar al aeropuerto y atravesar la aduana. Fijó la hora de llegada y pidió que alguien le tuviera un taxi listo. Después, con el mismo ritmo, tomó su laptop. Sus colegas levantaron los ojos hacia él y fruncieron las cejas:

-¿Un problema Ootori? Pareces ansioso.

- Sí. Lo lamento, pero tengo que dejarlos.

- Ah, entonces hasta mañana.

Kyoya permaneció en silencio por un momento, después, negó suavemente con la cabeza:

- Por desgracia, no lo creo. Me veo en la obligación de regresar inmediatamente a Tokyo, el vuelo parte en menos de dos horas.

Después de un tiempo de total estupefacción, uno de los jóvenes preguntó:

- ¿Algo grave?

Sí, se podría decir que sí, en realidad.

- Alguien cercano acaba de tener un accidente de auto que parece serio.

La compasión que notó inmediatamente en los rostros de sus condiscípulos le dio deseos de golpearlos.

- ¿Tu padre?

Kyoya parpadeó tras los cristales de sus lentes.

"_¡__Mamáaaaa! ¡Los niños son odiosos! ¡Debes hacer algo! ¡Los gemelos están muy cerca de mi dulce Haruhiiiii!"_

- Sí. Un padre. Perdónenme, debo dejarlos, veo que mi taxi acaba de llegar. Buenas noches.

Salió de la cafetería sin mirar atrás, la cubierta de su computador bajo el brazo. Se precipitó hacia el taxi, indicando su destino al conductor. De repente se dio cuenta que todavía tenía el teléfono en la mano y recordó lo que debía hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, Kyoya Ootori vaciló. Vaciló sobre a quién iba a llamar, sobre lo que iba a decir y sobre lo que iba a escuchar. Apretó los dientes y se regañó interiormente: un Ootori nunca se echa para atrás. Incluso en un momento así. Busco el nombre en el directorio y marcó el código para llamadas internacionales. En Tokyo, serían las diez de la mañana.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Gracias por dejar un mensaje después de la señal. Adiós."

Kyoya se odió por su primer reflejo: el alivio de no dar con ella. Lógicamente, ella estaba en clases o en la biblioteca. Colgó antes de que el bip sonara: dejar esa clase de mensaje le era inconcebible. Marcó otro número, esperando esta vez sinceramente encontrar a su interlocutor:

- ¿Kyoya? ¿Estás en Japón?

La inquietud redujo el entusiasmo de Honey. Y es que era evidente: Kyoya no llamaba jamás desde los Estados Unidos, su contacto estaba limitados a algunos e-mails enviados de vez en cuando. Kyoya frunció los labios antes de decir:

- No. Mi hermano me habló: Tamaki tuvo un accidente automovilístico.

Kyoya se negó a escuchar el grito de Honey y continuó:

- El está en el Hospital Central Ootori, en cirugía. No sé nada más. El celular de Haruhi está apagado, decidí no dejar un mensaje, aunque dudo que no esté al tanto ya. Estoy en camino al aeropuerto de Chicago, pero no estaré allá hasta mañana, mi vuelo aterriza en Narita a las cinco de la mañana.

- Yo… ¿Crees que sea grave?

- Mi hermano es uno de los cinco mejores cirujanos de Japón. Tamaki está en buenas manos.

Kyoya se preguntó si él trataba de convencer a Honey, o de convencerse a sí mismo. Ninguno de los dos se engañó, porque fue en un murmullo que su interlocutor respondió:

- Yo me encargo de avisar a los demás Kyoya. Hasta mañana.

Cortaron la comunicación y Kyoya levantó sus gafas sobre su frente, y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Entonces observó durante algunos instantes el teléfono en la palma de su mano, dudando repetir el mensaje. El otro mensaje.

Sentimentalismo infantil y totalmente improductivo. Puso el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Paradójicamente, durmió durante la mayor parte del vuelo, su sillón de primera clase inclinado horizontalmente. Un sueño de plomo, sin soñar. Cuando despertó, le tomó algunos segundos el recordar que se encontraba a algunos miles de pies sobre el suelo y no en su apartamento en el campus. Le tomó un segundo más el recordar porqué.

Negándose a caer en inútiles cavilaciones y fuentes adicionales de estrés, abrió su laptop y volvió su atención a sus archivos. Su extraordinario poder de concentración le permitió no pasar el resto del vuelo revisando su reloj.

- ¿Señor Ootori?

Levantó los ojos hacia la azafata que, inclinada hacia él, lo miraba con interés. Sonrió:

- Sí. Soy yo.

- Hemos recibido un mensaje que le concierne: un auto le espera a nuestra llegada a Narita. Si desea confiarme su pasaporte, me encargaré de las formalidades administrativas a fin de que su pasaje por la aduana se reduzca al mínimo. ¿No tiene equipaje?

- No, ninguno. Muchas gracias.

Ella se retiró de la cabina con el pasaporte en tanto que una voz anunciaba por el altoparlante la proximidad de la llegada a Tokio. La noche se veía negra. Faltaba más o menos una media hora antes de aterrizar pero Kyoya no tenía la intención de trabajar más. Terminaba de conseguir una unión empresarial y se sentía incapaz de conseguir otra en el estado de estrés en el que se encontraba. Ya los llamaría después de pasar por el hospital.

Deslizando los audífonos en sus orejas, encendió la pantalla integrada en el asiento frente a él y revisó los canales disponibles sin prestarles mucha atención. Después de un rato, y algo deseperado, revisó como le era costumbre, uno de los canales financieros y, apoyando su brazo en el apoyabrazos, puso su mentón en la palma de su mano. Miró distraído los valores que desfilaban por la pantalla y bajó los ojos para cambiar su reloj a la hora japonesa.

- … la caída espectacular y esperada de los valores del grupo Suoh, después de la muerte ocurrida ayer al medio día del joven heredero legítimo Tamaki Suoh, en un accidente de auto en la ciudad de Tokio. El mercado bursátil debería sufir una baja de...

Con la respiración cortada, Kyoya levantó bruscamente la cabeza y sintió que fue golpeado en plena cara por el montaje en la pantalla.

En la parte izquierda, el rostro de Tamaki, su eterna sonrisa en los labios, sonriendo a la cámara, sus brillantes ojos azules chispeantes de vida. A la derecha, una calle infestada de bomberos, policías y espectadores en el fondo y, en el último plano, la carcasa de un suntuoso Porsche negro encastrado en el pilar de un puente.

- … los valores americanos han experimentado en los últimos días una clara...

La imagen de la pantalla se desvaneció de pronto y una voz anunció por los auriculares que las comunicaciones estaban cortadas, el avión iniciaba la fase final del aterrizaje.

_« Encantado de conocerte, Ootori._

_- Igualmente. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara las instalaciones?_

_-¡Absolutamente! »_

Tamaki... Tamaki estaba muerto.

Era absurdo. La idea en sí misma era absurda. Tan absurda que ni siquiera la pensó incluso antes, que su brillante inteligencia ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad.

Yuuichi lo llamó en persona. Yuuichi demandó su presencia. Yuuichi le había dicho que lo sentía.

Pero en ningún instante Kyoya pensó que podía ser...

- Su pasaporte, Señor Oot... ¿Señor? Señor, ¿está usted bien?

Kyoya hizo un esfuerzo físico sobrehumano para levantar la cabeza hacia el rostro inquieto de la azafata que le tendía su pasaporte. Sonrió, era muy fácil, un hábito adquirido después de años, cualquiera que sea la circunstancia.

- Sí, solo un poco fatigado. Gracias por su preocupación.

- Un mayordomo lo llevará a su coche.

- Gracias.

Extendió la mano hacia su pasaporte y abrió con sorpresa los ojos cuando vio temblar sus dedos. Apretando la mano un momento, Kyoya inspiró profundamente, antes de sonreír de nuevo y tomar su identificación otra vez de una forma segura y firme. La azafata asintió y se marchó, no sin antes lanzar por encima de su hombro una última mirada a ese sublime hombre aunque ahora pálido como la muerte.

Todo parecía irreal, los segundos se estiraban, interminables. Dos hombres discutían animados, al otro lado del pasillo las azafatas tomaban sus posiciones a la vez que fijaban sus cinturones de seguridad. La desaceleración del avión hacía sonar más intensamente los motores y Kyoya tragó mecánicamente saliva para combatir la despresurización. El avión se inclinó a la izquierda para tomar la pista de aterrizaje y las gafas de Kyoya destellaron con los rayos del sol naciente y los miles de puntitos luminosos que iban alumbrando uno a uno los vastos suburbios de la capital japonesa.

El choque de las ruedas en la pista y el ruido ensordecedor de los motores de inversión sacaron a Kyoya de su aturdimiento. Maquinalmente, como todos los otros empresarios presentes en los lujosos sillones de alrededor, sacó su celular y lo encendió.

Veintiocho llamadas.

Doce mensajes.

Cerró la laptop, se desabrochó el cinturón cuando el aparato se hubo apagado y se levantó, estirando sus largas piernas adormecidas por el vuelo y pasando una mano por su nuca fatigada.

_«¡Kyooooyaaaa!¡Sé que estás tenso ! No te muevas, ¡daré un masaje a tus hombros!"»_

- Señor Ootori, si desea seguirme.

Asintió con la cabeza, tomó su laptop bajo el brazo y siguió al hombre hacia el extremo de la unidad.

- Hasta pronto, señor, buen día. Esperamos que haya tenido un buen viaje y verlo pronto en nuestras líneas.

Sonrió a las dos azafatas y se precipitó hacia la puerta automática. Pasó a los largo de los salones VIP, sus pasos cubiertos por la espesa alfombra azul oscuro. El hombre lo llevó al puesto de control y le indicó brevemente la dirección a seguir. Kyoya agradeció, depositó su computadora, su teléfono, su portafolio y sus gafas en la cinta corrediza y pasó hacia el pórtico delantero para recuperar todo. Otro hombre le hizo un ademán a modo de saludo y mantuvo abierta la puerta de cristal. Kyoya se estremeció, atizado por la frescura del alba y su mirada fue atrapada por un destello de luz: era la carrocería negra de una carísima limusina. Tachibana estaba junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. El ruido de los pasos de Kyoya sobre la escalera de metal le hizo levantar la cabeza al conductor e inmediatamente, le abrió la puerta trasera.

Kyoya frenó su paso un instante al ver una silueta salir del coche.

Fuyumi. Fuyumi quien recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban de su joven hermano y, literalmente, se derrumbó en sus brazos, el esbelto cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos.

- Kyoya... Oh Dios mío Kyoya... Tamaki... Tamaki está...

- Lo sé, le interrumpió suavemente su hermano.

La primera reflexión de Kyoya fue endurecese y asegurarse que nadie más salga del auto –su padre, por ejemplo- Su segunda reflexión fue echar un vistazo para asegurarse que nadie más estuviera presente.

Ninguna otra persona aparte de Tachibana y Fuyumi.

Sólo entonces, dejó caer la maleta y su laptop al piso y, abranzando a su hermana, escondió su rostro en su cuello.

* * *

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** _

_Sí. Él está verdaderamente muerto. Ni los mejores médicos del mejor hospital de los Ootori pudieron resucitarlo. No. no es una falsa muerte o secuestro por yakuzas o algo por el estilo. No. Él no volverá como un fantasma, vampiro ni nada de eso. Sí. Como flash-back seguramente, sí. Es todo. _

_Sí. Lo maté. Y les juro que fue muy difícil, porque es un personaje que adoro, e ignoro cómo voy a poder seguir sin él el resto de mi fic. _

_Ódienme._

* * *

**_NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:_**

_COMENTARIOS—DUDAS—INTENTOS DE ASESINATO (XD) DEJEN UNA REVIEW =)_

* * *

**_CRÉDITOS: A LA BETA __ FRACTALS, QUIEN HIZO UN SÚPER TRABAJO DE RE-LECTORA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA_**


	2. Contar lo incontable

**_DISCLAIMER : Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Bizco Hatori, la autora del manga._**

**_La historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción autorizada de Hel-14_**

* * *

_NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Para contestar algunas de las preguntas que han hecho, les aviso algunas cosillas:_

_El fic está completamente acabado. Lo pueden encontrar en su versión francesa (la original) bajo el nombre "CELUI QUE LES DIEUX AIMENT", de Hel-14. _

_Son 20 capítulos y un epílogo (¿o 19 y un epílogo? no recuerdo el dato, perdón por eso XD) y al parecer, ¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! ¡Nuestra querida autora está pensando en aumentar otro epílogo a la historia! Así que TODOS rueguen que lo haga ¡YA! _

_Los capítulos se subirán cada 3-4 semanas más o menos. Les pido paciencia y comprensión porque lo voy traduciendo de a poquito en mis ratitos libres (o cuando no quiero seguir estudiando para los exámenes o me aburro en las guardias jeje), comprendan que estudio medicina (¿a poco sí? jaja) y ésta es una forma que tengo de relajar las tensiones de esa Universidad (jamás JAMÁS estudien medicina en una universidad pública en mi país T_T)_

_En efecto, Tamaki está muerto. BIEN MUERTO. Y como dijo la autora, no volverá, tal vez como flashbacks, pero nada más._

_Espero sigan leyendo el fic y dejando sus comentarios y sugerencias de cuando está mal traducido o se me van algunas palabras de más (o menos XD)_

_En este momento, me encuentro re-editando los capis, puesto que he visto -y me han hecho notar- que hay algunas palabritas y frases que no se entienden bien (gracias, tú sabes quién jiji)_

_Ahora sí ¡A leer!_

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? preguntó finalmente Kyoya en el silencio del auto.

Fuyumi aún se encontraba aferrada a él y él tenía un brazo alrededor de ella. Temblaba y, a juzgar por su rostro demacrado a causa de la fatiga, fue evidente que no había dormido. La joven intentó responder pero su voz se perdió en un nuevo sollozo.

- Un accidente de auto, a tres kilómetros cerca de la sede del grupo Suoh.

Fue Tachibana quien respondió después desde la parte delantera de la limusina. El vidrio de separación estaba abierto y el guardaespaldas del joven estaba sentado al lado del conductor mientras el vehículo se deslizaba en las calles de Tokio. Kyoya sabía que Tachibana siempre había estimado a Tamaki, y la seriedad más acentuada aún de sus rasgos le traicionaba, revelando su pena.

- ¿Quién fue el responsable?

Fuyumi levantó la cabeza hacia su hermano, incapaz de distinguir su mirada en la oscuridad del auto. Pero ella conocía su perfil, ella conocía la tensa mandíbula, sus labios apretados y sentía toda la tensión que lo habitaba sin que él dejara que casi nada de ello apareciera en su semblante.

- ¿Otro automovilista? ¿Un daño mecánico? Preguntó Kyoya con un toque irritado que no escapó ni a su hermana ni a su guardaespaldas.

Haría enviar al tipo a prisión por los próximos treinta años y cuando estaría seguro de que saldría, no encontraría nada de lo que tuvo en su vida anterior.

Pondría toda su energía en arruinar a los diseñadores de los vehículos, poco importaba que fuese una ilustre marca de autos deportivos. La venganza sería muy intensa y se deleitaría al reducir a nada la vida de todos los empleados incompetentes que hayan, de cerca o de lejos, participado en esto.

Atacaría la ciudad si fue su error, si el más mínimo clavo fue abandonado sobre la carretera cerca al trabajo, si el piso se había deformado, si los servicios de emergencia tardaron algunos segundos en llegar.

Los arrastraría al tribunal, haría de su vida un infierno, él…

- No. Todos los testimonios coinciden: el Señor Tamaki evitó a un pequeño niño que corría persiguiendo un balón.

Kyoya quedó petrificado y silencioso durante algunos instantes, antes de que una risa amarga y gutural se retuviera en sus labios. Fuyumi dio a su hermano una mirada inquieta mas no dijo nada. El aludido terminó por decir entre dientes:

- Típico. Qué idiota.

_-¡Quiero verlo todo!_

_- Pero... Todo no está en Kyoto realmente._

_-¿Queeeeeeé?_

_Este tipo es aún más estúpido de lo que pensé..._

La frustración hizo cerrar los puños a Kyoya, aunque la idea de enjuiciar a los padres de ese estúpido niño le atravesó la mente durante un instante.

- El niño salió de un Jardín Público. El Señor Tamaki no pudo hacer nada. Corría a alta velocidad, de acuerdo al horario, estaba retrasado para llegar a la sede. Frenó y el auto se encastró en el pilar de hormigón del puente. La ambulancia llegó poco tiempo después y fue transferido al hospital en algunos minutos.

- Yuuichi estuvo presente, fue él quien lo operó, agregó Fuyumi.

- Lo sé. Me habló por teléfono. Acaso Tamaki...

Kyoya no supo realmente cómo terminar la frase. Tachibana comprendió al instante y dijo dulcemente:

- Él no recuperó jamás la conciencia. El choque fue tan violento que no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No sufrió.

Kyoya cerró un momento los ojos y respiró profundamente. Fuyumi se acurrucó un poco más contra él.

- Gracias Tachibana.

El guardaespaldas se contentó con asentir levemente. Kyoya dio un vistazo por la ventana y se dio cuenta que acaban de llegar a la mansión. Salió del auto y subió las escaleras de la entrada a paso veloz, sin preocuparse de Fuyumi quien lo dejó que vaya.

- Señor Kyoya.

No miró a la sirvienta que venía a recibirlo y que se aseguró de no desearle un buen día. Entró al inmenso hall y dejó su abrigo a un sirviente que se inclinó a saludarlo.

- Señor, su padre vendrá a almorzar a las trece horas y el Señor Yuuichi vendrá a saludarlo más o menos a medio día. ¿Desea que le traiga algo de comer?

- No, gracias.

Se internó al largo corredor que llevaba a sus aposentos. Los rayos del sol atravesaban los enormes ventanales que componían el muro principal de la mansión y bañaban el interior de la misma de una cegadora luz blanca impidiéndole divisar algo. Retornó a sus hábitos, como cada vez que hacía un salto en Tokio. Dejar la chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá, sacar la laptotp de su maletín, abrirla sobre la mesa…

_Fuera de sí, Kyoya tomó la primera cosa que tuvo a la mano y que pudo reunir físicamente la violencia que explotó en él. Levantó el borde de la mesa, liberando repentinamente el anteriormente ocupado espacio y toda su rabia con él, mientras sobre el mueble blanco, había algunos objetos de porcelana rota. Después, se volvió hacia el objeto de su más profundo odio y, sin saber verdaderamente cómo, lo tiró al piso, para hacerle pagar muy caro a este idiota por tener la vida que él había soñado y sin mucho esfuerzo. Aquello no había durado más de una fracción de segundo. Una fracción de segundo y Tamaki Suoh estaba a su merced, extendido sobre la alfombra, sus grandes ojos índigos agrandados por el miedo y la incomprensión. _

… sobre la mesa, conectar la batería, escoger las aplicaciones, revisar los mails.

37 mails nuevos: algunos mensajes profesionales, un mail de su jefe de proyecto en la MBA con archivos adjuntos, y nombres de remitentes que saltaron a sus ojos.

Apellidos ilustres, de jóvenes de su edad, que estudiaron en Ouran. . De muchos de ellos, no había oído hablar durante algún tiempo. El asunto de los mensajes, siempre los mismos: "condolencias", "terrible noticia", "Tamaki Suoh"… Abrió uno sólo.

De : Presidencia del Grupo Suoh

A : Ootori Kyoya

La velada funeraria de Tamaki Suoh comenzará mañana por la mañana en el templo Asakusa.

Una línea oscura y brillante sobre la pantalla plana blanca. Insoportable.

Subir las escaleras, rodear la inmensa cama cuya cobertura de angora era tan lisa que parecía brillar. Y tirar el teléfono, las gafas que rebotaron apenas sobre la superficie acolchonada. Dejar en el piso la vestimenta que una sirvienta recuperó más tarde y entrar en la inmensa ducha de mármol oscuro. Dejar correr el grifo y entrar sin renegar los tres breves segundos de agua helada antes que el chorro venga caliente, quemante.

Quedarse.

Mirar, a través de la niebla, de su visión imperfecta, del vapor y de esa agua que se colaba sobre su rostro, mirar sus propias manos finas y aristocráticas, puestas de plano contra el mármol caliente de la pared. Mirarlas tensarse, detenerse, y sentir la piel delicada de sus dedos arrugarse poco a poco.

Esperar hasta que esa agua desaparezca del rostro, lavado, aclarado por el brillante chorro.

Pasar dos horas si es necesario.

Entonces, convertirse en Ootori Kyoya.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, en su bata verde oscura, pasó una mano por sus cabellos húmedos y fue a colocarse un pantalón negro y un polo gris, terminó de vestirse justo antes de que alguien tocara discretamente a su puerta. Tachibana apareció:

- Los señores Hitachiin, Morinozuka y Haninozuka desean verlo.

Kyoya dio un vistazo al reloj de pared: eran apenas las diez de la mañana. No quería verlos. No aquí, no ahora. Ignoraba si desearía volver a verlos algún día.

- Bien, hazlos entrar. Ah, Tachibana, toma esto y asegúrate que el contenido del disco duro sea transferido durante este día a una nueva laptop. El mismo modelo, con la misma configuración y aplicaciones.

Tachibana siguió la mirada de Kyoya y descubrió la computadora en el suelo, al pie del muro. Debido a la violencia del impacto la losa estaba rota y pedazos de plástico cubrían el piso cerca al precioso objeto. El guardaespaldas no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con impresión detrás de las gafas de sol, mas respondió con voz neutra:

- Sí señor.

Entonces, se empeñó en recuperar lo que restaba del portátil y desapareció. Kyoya cerró un instante los ojos y respiró profundamente, preparándose mentalmente para aquello que vendría, aquello que debería soportar.

Extrañamente, fue el silencio lo que le hizo voltear la cabeza hacia la puerta de la alcoba donde estaban ellos, los cuatro.

_-¡Kyooooyaaaa!_

_Los gritos simultáneos de Honey y Tamaki le hicieron tensar los dedos sobre el cuerpo del fino portaminas que saltó en pedazos en un ruido seco. Pero el heredero Suoh había caído de rodillas frente a él, seguido de cerca por Honey que dio una mirada golosa a los restos de la merienda que Kyoya acabada de servirse. Ni siquiera escuchó la habladuría de los dos rubios, ocupado como estaba en fruncir el entrecejo y pasar la mirada por Mori, que simplemente asentía con la cabeza, sobre Haruhi, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y suspiró y sobre los gemelos que acababan de sentarse en el gran sofá claro y, en una lucha amistosa por el control remoto, habían cambiado la televisión a un nivel sonoro desagradablemente elevado. Kyoya sintió una vena hinchada en su frente. _

Honey entró primero, sus inmensos ojos claros fijos en Kyoya con la más infinita tristeza. Detrás de él, Mori, con los brazos cruzados volvió la cabeza. Los gemelos se quedaron atrás, y Kyoya vio sus manos soldadas y el gesto de Kaoru por acercar dulcemente a él a un Hikaru cuyos blancos labios temblaban peligrosamente.

Su primer pensamiento fue que faltaba alguien. Que faltaba Haruhi.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que en verdad, faltaban dos personas.

Asintió fríamente y, en un gesto elegante y perfectamente controlado, les invitó a avanzar y a sentarse, lo que hicieron sin decir una sola palabra.

Aquello era también lo que faltaba. El ruido. La palabrería. Los gritos. Las risas.

Kyoya se sentó primero, en un sillón, siendo imitado inmediatamente por los otros cuatro. Juntó las manos, colocó los codos sobre sus rodilas y preguntó:

- ¿Desean algo de beber?

Hikaru se tensó y le dirigió una mirada fría. Una mirada que le reprochaba de estar tan tranquilo, tan perfecto, tan _Ootori_ en un momento así. La mano de Kaoru se envolvió alrededor de su hermano quien miró hacia otro lado. Todos movieron la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Bien, continuó Kyoya. Aunque dudo que esto pueda ser fácil, ¿podría alguno de ustedes hacerme un rápido resumen de las últimas veinticuatro horas?

Hikaru se mordió el labio y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Kyoya fingió no darse cuenta.

- Cuando tú me llamaste, comenzó Honey, yo...

Su voz se quebró y el joven karateka bajó la cabeza, disimulando sus ojos detrás de sus cabellos dorados. La voz de Mori se posó sobre su espalda y su voz grave se elevó:

- Continuaré, Mitsukini. Mitsukini me llamó enseguida y, mientras él fue a buscar a Haruhi a la universidad, avisé a Kaoru. Nos encontramos en el hospital en el que Tamaki estuvo en cirugía durante varias horas. Tu padre y el Señor Suoh se encontraban allí también.

Su padre estuvo allí.

Para quedarse con el padre de Tamaki, evidentemente.

- Ranka se unió a nosotros, y nosotros solo… esperamos.

Hizo una pausa, un segundo apenas, pero que contuvo en él solo todas esas atroces horas. Los muros blancos del hospital. Las pequeñas patadas de los gemelos a la máquina de café. El mutismo de Haruhi. Las vibraciones incesantes de los teléfonos celulares. El olor de los medicamentos, aún en el espacio cerrado que el Señor Ootori hizo reservar. Y el silencio, el insoportable silencio, y todos los ojos bajos, dirigidos a las baldosas moteadas del piso. Sus ojos bajos porque ninguno de ellos quería cruzar la mirada del otro. Porque cada uno se mantuvo enfocado en una sola cosa, la esperanza. Cada uno rezó, suplicó, amenazó interiormente, sin saber verdaderamente a quién o a qué.

- Después, tu hermano vino a decirnos que Tamaki estaba muerto.

Yuuichi había venido, él mismo. Después de la fatiga de las horas pasadas en el quirófano con su equipo, Yuuichi vino a decirles él mismo.

Kyoya tuvo la extraña certeza que, por una vez, aquello no tenía nada que ver con la presencia de su padre, nada que ver con el prestigioso apellido de los Suoh, nada que ver con su rol de médico que explica a la familia porqué, cómo...

Kyoya supo que Yuuichi vino a decirle, porque se trataba de Tamaki.

_Kyoya las vio apenas, cómo era su ser, instantáneamente y para siempre, abrazados por la intensidad de la música. Aparecieron en la periferia de su campo de visión, en ese espacio que no llegaba a cubrir el cristal de sus gafas. Eran sin embargo brillantes, tan excepcionalmente magníficas, y él las vio antes de que se mezclaran con las suyas propias: las lágrimas de sus hermanos. _

_Yuuichi levantó una mano a sus labios y sus dedos, sus dedos de cirujano, tan precisos y seguros, temblaban. _

_La mochila de Kyoya cayó al suelo y, sin ningún deseo de retener sus propias lágrimas, escuchó a Tamaki Suoh tocar el piano. _

_Akito, Yuuichi, Fuyumi y Kyoya Ootori, lado a lado y, por primera vez, reunidos con emoción como una verdadera familia. _

Kyoya no quería saber lo siguiente. No quería imaginar el cuerpo de Yuzuru colapsarse en un sollozo. No quería saber de la rabia de los gemelos. No quería saber sobre las lágrimas de Honey y el desarraigo de Mori. No quería saber sobre la mirada de Haruhi y el grito de Ranka que intentaba atraparla en el pasillo.

Él no quería verdaderamente, verdaderamente saber.

- Tu padre está con el Señor Suoh.

Pobre Yuzuru, pensó Kyoya. Con Yoshio Ootori a su lado en un momento así...

- Regresé con Mitsukini. Kaoru y Hikaru fueron a su casa. Haruhi se fue con Ranka a su lado. Nos encontramos los cuatro más tarde, y decidimos venir a tu casa esta mañana a verte. Deseábamos ir a buscarte al aeropuerto, pero tu hermana prefirió ir sola. Pensó que tú debiste abordar el avión antes de haber conocido… la noticia.

Mori se calló, y Kyoya suspiró pensando interiormente que fue su taciturno amigo el que contó la historia. Sintió las miradas sobre él y respondió:

- Gracias Mori. Me enteré de la noticia durante el vuelo, Tampoco escuché sus mensajes al llegar, me disculpo.

Hikaru frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para gritar. Para instar a Kyoya a que deje de usar ese tono profesional, liso y horrible. De dejar de tomarlos por idiotas y de hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada más que un ligero descenso en el mercado de valores. Abrió la boca, pero la mirada de Honey cruzó con la suya y se abstuvo.

El joven rubio negó dulcemente con la cabeza y el mayor de los Hitachin recordó que era Kyoya. Que él necesitaba de esa clama, de esa flema, de ese control. Y que si Kyoya tenía el deseo, por aberrante que pudiera parecerle, él, Hikaru, él no le haría, en ese instante, el más mínimo reproche.

- Recibí un mail del Señor Suoh. El velatorio comenzará mañana, en el templo Asakusa.

El más magnífico templo de Tokio, evidentemente. Todos asintieron, y Kaoru, pasando una mano temblorosa por sus cabellos, balbuceó:

- Yo... Creen que deberíamos... Kyoya... ¿Tu cuentas con... preparar algo? Para después, las obsequias, o...

El vidrio de los lentes de Kyoya brilló un instante y una malvada sonrisa estiró sus finos labios antes de responder con una voz suave:

- ¿Alguna cosa? ¿Un montaje de fotos retratando la vida de Tamaki, sonando en el fondo sus piezas de piano favoritas? ¿Un discurso vibrante de emoción? ¿Un arreglo de rosas rojas?

Kaoru palideció y, esta vez, Hikaru se puso de pies, delirante de rabia:

- ¡Cómo puedes tú ser tan… tan… malo!

El adjetivo pareció ridículo, pero la consternación que puso Hikaru superó toda su fría trivialidad. Kyoya levantó la mano en señal de apaciguamiento y repuso calmadamente, volviéndose hacia el más joven de los hermanos:

- Perdóname Kaoru, no deseaba mostrarme... _malo_. Pero sucede que yo nunca estuve a gusto en este tipo de situaciones. Después de todo, el que fue excelente en la materia, era siempre Tamaki.

Nadie encontró qué responder a eso. Kyoya tenía la razón, como siempre. Aquello sería completamente ridículo. Y nadie, ninguna persona más que Tamaki mismo tendría el talento necesario para poner en palabras cómo se sentían, acerca de lo que él les había dado, todos esos años.

Una sirvienta llegó con una bandeja y sirvió el té en medio de un terrible silencio. Honey se acurrucó contra Mori y abrazó contra él un cojín, pensando desoladamente en su pobre y anciano conejo que nunca le había hecho tanta falta como ahora. Los gemelos prefirieron deslizarse sobre el piso, sentados contra el espaldar de otro sofá, las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho. Hikaru dejó su cabeza sobre la espalda de su hermano menor quien, con aire ausente, pasó su mano por los cabellos oscuros del mayor. Kyoya, fue el primero en tomar la taza humeante entre sus manos y deslizó su mirada en la superficie traslúcida y ligeramente teñida de bronce del té verde. Algunos finos polvillos que escaparon al tamizaje se posaron en el fondo de la taza dejando una ligera tacha oscura.

_Una minúscula hoja de té ascendió suavemente a la superficie y flotó ferozmente, promesa nueva de un futuro que parecía venir bastante interesante. _

Los dedos de Kyoya se tensaron sobre la preciosa porcelana mas sin embargo ningún músculo de su rostro denotó tal acción.

* * *

- Buen día, Yuuichi.

- Buen día, padre. Buen día, Kyoya.

Los dos hermanos se contemplaron en silencio algunos segundos y Kyoya se preguntó después de cuánto tiempo, de hecho, él no había realmente mirado a sus hermanos. Los gestos de Yuuichi tenían rastros de fatiga, cosa que crispadamente manifestó su padre, sentado como de costumbre al frente de la larga mesa. Akito no se habia unido a ellos y, como anunció, Yuuichi no había ido más que para tomar el café.

- Lo siento, Kyoya.

- Gracias. Lamento que hayas sido tú quien haya tenido que operar a Tamaki, aunque todavía me asegura que él recibió las mejores atenciones posibles.

- Gracias.

Esta conversación era extraña, casi inquietante. ¿Después de cuánto tiempo, de nuevo, esta habitación no conoció un intercambio verbal realmente sincera entre los dos hermanos?

Aún muerto, ese imbécil realiza aún lo imposible, pensó Kyoya.

- ¿Cuál fue la naturaleza de sus heridas? preguntó Yoshio con indiferencia.

Kyoya no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó, pero vio palidecer a Yuuichi. Su padre tomó un sorbo de café, levantó los ojos sobre su hijo mayor y repitió en un tono enfadado:

- ¿Yuuichi?

La pregunta hizo tener a Kyoya el deseo de lanzar su propio y ardiente café a la cara de ese mostruo, su padre. Era una prueba, aún una prueba, siempre una prueba. Probar la aptitud de sus hijos para ocultar, no, para negar los sentimientos que para él, no eran más que deficiencias.

Yuuichi pareció buscar un momento la mirada de su hermano, como para pedirle una autorización tácita. La calma de Kyoya quien, también bebió un sorbo de café, lo incitó a obedecer. Kyoya apretó imperceptiblemente los dientes, listo para escuchar.

- La violencia del choque fue terrible y destrozó el lado derecho, tuvieron problemas para liberarlo. Cuando el paciente…

El paciente. Yuuichi intentaba deseperadamente hacer abstracción de quién era, de quién había sido el paciente.

- … llegó al quirófano, había perdido su miembro inferior derecho y su columna vertebral estaba seccionada a nivel de la segunda, cuarta y séptima vértebras…

_¿Kyoya, corres? ¡Vamos, lo harás más tarde! Mira, el parque es magnífico, debemos disfrutarlo, ¡dentro de poco las flores de cerezo caerán! __¡Vamos! __¡Y si yo gano, te obligaré a beber el café de proletarios!_

- … tuvo una grave fractura abierta de la base de cráneo y el lado derecho de su rostro necesitaría una fuerte cirugía reconstructiva y sería de todas formas paralizado permanentemente...

_¡Princesa, la belleza que me fue dada no tiene ningún otro propósito que la esperanza de atraer la atención de tu sublime perfección!_

- Pronto fue evidente que debíamos igualmente amputar el brazo derecho...

_Adoraba tocar para mi madre. Mozart es mi compositor preferido. Chopin igualmente, pero las melodías de Mozart son simplemente perfectas. Kyoya, ¿quieres que toque algo para ti?_

Kyoya no escuchó más. No se movió, asintió con la cabeza de tiempo en tiempo, mas los términos médicos se mezclaron en su cabeza mientras que lo embargaba un odio sordo por aquel que, a su derecha, sorbía tranquilamente el final de su taza escuchando analizar los últimos instantes de Tamaki. Él hizo preguntas aquí y allá, ávido de detalles clínicos, y Kyoya no se dejó engañar. Sintió sobre él el peso de la mirada a través de Yoshio y concentró toda su energía en no moverse, a no hacer otra cosa que levantar maquinalmente su taza hacia sus labios, a no darle el placer de ver a su hijo colapsar.

Dos cosas, sin embargo, surgieron del relato de Yuuichi. Kyoya comprendió perfectamente porqué su hermano lo llamó antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones: lo que siguió a esa operación era casi ineludible.

Mas, sobretodo… fue mejor, de hecho, que Tamaki no haya sobrevivido.

Después de que Yuuichi hubo terminado su relato, Yoshio concluyó calmadamente:

- Te agradezco. Fue un desafío interesante.

¿Qué desafío? ¿Intentar salvar un hombre en ese estado, o verse obligado a contar la historia delante de su mejor amigo?

Kyoya cruzó la mirada con la de su hermano y leyó allí, de repente, la más absoluta desolación. Enseguida negó con la cabeza, para tranquilizar a Yuuichi sobre el hecho de que no, ellos no colapsarían. Que no, escuchar la autopsia de Tamaki después del almuerzo no lo torturó en absoluto.

Kyoya se palmeó los labios con su servilleta y se dirigió a su padre con el rostro totalmente neutro:

- Padre, puedo dejar la mesa por favor, quisiera haber terminado antes el reporte que mi jefe de proyecto espera en Chicago y no he tenido tiempo para terminarlo.

- Muy bien Kyoya, regresa a tus ocupaciones.

- Gracias.

Se inclinó rápidamente y salió del comedor, atravesando la casa con paso tranquilo, regresó a su habitación, subió las escaleras del altillo, cerró con llave la puerta de la sala de baño y se apoyó en la regadera, temblando repentinamente de pies a cabeza.

Porque acababa de comprender. Acababa de comprender lo que significaba para él la muerte de Tamaki Suoh. Más allá de la tristeza, más allá de la falta, más allá de la partida de su mejor amigo.

Sin Tamaki a su lado, él se volvería irremediablemente como su padre.

Kyoya franqueó en dos largos pasos el espacio que lo separaba del inodoro y vomitó la totalidad de su deliciosa comida.

* * *

_CRÉDITOS: A LA BETA __ FRACTALS, QUIEN HIZO UN SÚPER TRABAJO DE RE-LECTORA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA_

* * *

_NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: ¡UF! AL FIN LO TERMINÉ JE JE, PENSABA EN DILATARME UNA SEMANA MÁS PERO EN HONOR A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN COMENTADO Y QUE DESEABAN SABER LO QUE VENÍA A CONTINUACIÓN, ¡ELE AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 2!_

_sliper-moon: así es, está muerto T_T. Gracias por leer n_n_

_Zoe Panini: nadie quiere creerlo T_T. Esperamos te aya gustado el primer capi y ¿a ver qué te pareció este?  
_

_Noemi Cullen: Como ya dije arriba, es un fic terminado, pero fanfiction no me permite poner el link para que puedan acceder a la historia ¬¬. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar n_n  
_

_Y0-hanna: aquí vamos avanzando (a paso de Tortuga Dartañán jejeje)_

_Ootori-Hika-Chan: a mí sí me dio penita T_T jejeje (pero si Haru tiene chance de quedarse con Kyo-chan pues... los sacrificios son necesarios ¿no? jejeje -me siento tan malvadezca T_T XDDD)  
_

_Marii Maro: Gracias por esas correcciones guapa! Espero seguirte leyendo n_n_

* * *

_**YA SABEN: CUALQUIER DUDA-COMENTARIO-SUGERENCIA-INTENTO DE ASESINATO XD, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS** _

_(Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA TAMBIÉN! ¿LES DIJE YA QUE NOS ESTÁ LEYENDO? ¡SÍ! AL PARECER, TOMÓ CLASES DE ESPAÑOL HACE AÑOS, ASÍ QUE LEE CADA CAPÍTULO Y POR SUPUESTO QUE TAMBIÉN SUS COMENTARIOS! ¡Y SOBRA DECIR QUE ESTÁ EXTREMADAMENTE FELIZ!)_

_¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!_

_MATTE-SAYONARA!_


	3. El adiós al rey

_DISCLAIMER : Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la autora del manga (Bisco Hatori)._

_La historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción autorizada de Hel-14_

_NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: ¡Al fin lo terminé! Quise dejarles el capi más pronto de lo que prometí (una semanita más pronto jeje) debido a los emocionados comentarios que ha recibido esta historia y a que estoy en época de exámenes así que no sé si me demoraré 3 semanas o 4 en publicarles el próximo (espero que sean pocas, poquísimas ¿un par talvez? jejeje)_

_Espero les guste lo que se viene..._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

El clima era magnífico, tal y como debería ser para el final del mes de abril. Se podría pensar que lo hizo a propósito: todos los árboles de cerezo estaban en flor y Tokio embalsamado en su perfume de primavera. Cerca del templo, el límpido azul del cielo traspasaba al viento entre las ramas cargadas de millares de delicadas flores rosas mientras algunos pétalos volaban en el aire fresco de la mañana.

El contraste cuando bajaron los ojos, era más interesante.

Centenares de personas concurrían en silencio al templo, mostrando su identidad para poder acceder al interior del monumento excepcionalmente cerrado a los turistas. Kyoya, desde la gradas, observaba la multitud vestida negro. Los negocios del santuario fueron cerrados por ese día, cada comerciante fue compensado en gran medida por el posible déficit de ganancias que tendrían. Fuyumi se reunió finalmente con él y ambos se unieron a la columna que avanzaba hacia el interior. El ataúd era exhibido en una de las grandes salas del templo, y el solo hecho de que haya estado cerrado, contrariamente a las tradicones, evocaba la violencia de la muerte de aquel que hasta hace tres días, fue un magnífico joven en plena salud. Fuyumi murmuró:

- ¿No esperarás a tus amigos?

- No. No nos citamos. Los veré más tarde seguramente.

Su hermana asintió y continuaron avanzando lentamente, dejando pasar delante de ellos la locura de aquellos que venían a presentar sus respetos. Cuando por fin pudieron ver a la familia, Fuyumi tensó y tragó pesadamente saliva. La abuela de Tamaki se encontraba de pie cerca del ataúd, en un hermoso kimono oscuro, y, si bien los rasgos de su rostro denotaban la más grande dignidad, sus ojos pacerían dos pozos de dolor. Ella se inclinaba silenciosa para agradecer las condolencias. Kyoya vio a Shima, algunos pasos detrás de ella, presto para ayudar a la anciana, a la vez que ella misma parecía devastada. Yuzuru, de pie cerca de su madre, se veía igual de digno pero parecía haber envejecido veinte años. Agradecía con una sonrisa triste a aquellos que habían asistido y su secretaria recibía los tradicionales obsequios que serían todos donados a un orfelinato; una decisión conforme a lo que Tamaki habría hecho.

Kyoya se inclinó amablamente delante de la abuela de Tamaki y se dio cuenta con algo de asombro que ella parecía no reconocerlo. De hecho, ella no parecía reconocer a nadie y se inclinaba mecánicamente, la figura fija, los labios apretados. El joven hombre avanzó enseguida hasta Yuzuru quien, cuando lo vio llegar, se mordió los labios.

Kyoya se inclinó respetuosamente pero una mano temblante sobre su brazo lo incitó a levantarse y la mirada clara del padre del difunto lo partió en dos. Yuzuru murmuró, con una voz extrañamente suave y determinada:

- Gracias por haber venido Kyoya. Y sobre todo, gracias por haber estado allí para mi hijo, todos estos años. Sé que él atesoraba profundamente el lazo que los unía. El llegó a Japón… en las circunstancias que ambos sabemos, pero fue el encontrarse contigo que, desde el principio, le hizo las cosas más soportables. Gracias Kyoya, gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Kyoya quedó en silencio un breve instante, el tiempo necesario para retomar el control de su respiración, el tiempo necesario para pasar difícilmente saliva y de ser capaz de responder con voz calma y calurosa:

- Conocer a Tamaki fue un gran honor. Soy yo el que se lo agradece.

Yuzuru asintió sonriente y soltó el brazo de Kyoya quien avanzó mecánicamente, sin lanzar ni una mirada al suntuoso ataúd de madera preciosa que contenía a aquel que fue su mejor amigo.

- Kyoya, Kaoru y Hikaru están aquí.

Siguió con sus ojos la dirección que indicaba su hermana y vio a los gemelos, uno junto a otro en la procesión, que a su vez se dirigía hacia el ataúd. Sus padres los seguían y Kyoya vio la mano de la señora Hitachin apretar dulcemente el hombro de uno de sus hijos en un gesto afectuoso de apoyo. Kyoya regresó la mirada hacia su hermana y murmuró:

- Voy a saludarlos. Vete sin mí.

- Como desees. Padre va a pasar, creo.

- Indudablemente, respondió Kyoya secamente.

Fuyumi lanzó a su hermano menor una mirada desolada, y arreglándose el chal que traía sobre la espalada, salió de la sala. El joven hombre se movió ligeramente hacia la pared, separándose de la corriente de gente que pasaban delante de él para salir del templo. Desde donde estaba, distinguía el perfil de Yuzuru y, a la derecha, el extremo del ataúd. Cuando los gemelos llegaron donde el padre de Tamaki, Kaoru estaba en lágrimas y Hikaru se mordía el labio hasta hacerse sangre, su mirada dorada fija en el féretro. Tal y como había hecho con Kyoya, Yuzuru se despojó de su profesionalismo habitual y les dirigió algunas palabras con una sonrisa. Kyoya vio a Kaoru asentir fervientemente mientras que Hikaru bajó la cabeza, tratando en vano de controlar los sollozos que convulsionaban sus hombros.

Se fueron a su vez, a punto de pasar cerca de Kyoya sin darse cuenta de su presencia en la sombras. Fue el Señor Hitachin quien lo vio y detuvo dulcemente a sus hijos. Kyoya dio un paso adelante y saludó educadamente al Señor y Señora Hitachin; esta última sonrió tristemente limpiándose rápidamente la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y murmuraron a sus padres que podían marcharse, que se quedarían con Kyoya y esperarían a los demás. La estilista y su esposo asintieron y, después de haber apretado a sus hijos en sus brazos, se marcharon.

Kyoya, Hikaru y Kaoru no hablaron. Se quedaron un largo momento inmóviles, en las sombras, cerca de la salida, mirando la multitud pasar delante de ellos sin verlos. Decenas, centenares de rostros conocidos, grandes apellidos de la alta sociedad nipona, jóvenes de su edad, muchos de antiguos camaradas de clase. Jóvenes chicas en lágrimas, los ojos rojos, tratando de disimular su pena detrás de sus pañuelos de seda. Renge, sola, volteó la cabeza hacia ellos mientras salía y sus ojos claros se agrandaron; se detuvo un breve instante, levantó una mano temblorosa hacia los tres hombres quienes le respondieron con una triste sonrisa, pero su brazo cayó sobre el tejido de su vestido oscuro y bajó la cabeza antes de precipitarse al exterior en lágrimas; Nekosawa les dirigió un breve saludo con la cabeza; Kasanoda se mordió los labios, pacería querer decir alguno, después, negó con la cabeza y a su vez salió. Toda la gente que surgía del pasado, todos aquellos que se habían cruzado con Tamaki y quien, como todo el mundo, no podrían jamás olvidarlo.

Honey sonreía. Apretó la mano de Yuzuru en las suyas y le dirigió algunas palabras, su rostro a la vez iluminado con una sonrisa y bañado en lágrimas. Mori, detrás de él, asentía silenciosamente. El Señor Suoh sonreía a su vez y les respondía dulcemente. Después, los dos jóvenes repararon en sus amigos y se reunieron con ellos sin una palabra. Hikaru gruñó primero:

- Bueno, ¿vamos?

- ¿A dónde? preguntó su hermano.

- A otra parte. No importa cualquier otro lugar.

Kaoru estaba de responder pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, Los otros fruncieron el entrecejo: los labios entreabiertos, los ojos muy abiertos, él miró por encima del hombro de su gemelo y, antes de seguir su mirada incluso, todos supieron lo que había visto.

A quién había visto.

Voltearon en silencio y las cinco miradas se posaron sobre Haruhi.

Ella avanzaba en la fila, y Ranka se encontraba detrás de ella, en una chaqueta completamente oscura, sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta. Kyoya se dijo extrañamente que podría ser la misma vestimenta que llevó, veinte años antes, en el funeral de su esposa.

Haruhi portaba un pequeño vestido negro con un chal gris y no miraba a nadie. Sobre todo a la caja oscura que reposaba en el centro del salón.

Los cinco la siguieron con los ojos, sin pronunciar una palabra, sin ser capaces de quitar su mirada de la fina silueta que avanzaba lentamente, paso a paso, al ritmo de la multitud.

La vieron respirar profundamente cuando llegó a nivel de la abuela de Tamaki e inclinarse delante de la vieja dama murmurando algunas palabras.

Entonces Shizue Suoh pareció salir de su trance y, por primera vez, su mirada se fijó en un rostro. Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, arrugadas y temblantes, las levantó hacia sus labios y las besó. Haruhi cerró simplemente los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, antes de das un par de pasos más, dos pasos que la condujeron entre los brazos abiertos de Yuzuru. El padre de Tamaki apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica y cerró los ojos.

Jamás la semejanza entre el padre y el hijo fue tan grande como en este frágil instante.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de disponerse a deshacer el contacto. Yuzuru puso entonces su mano sobre el hombro de Haruhi quien sonrió torpemente antes de inclinarse de nuevo rápidamente y de deslizarse hacia la salida, seguida de Ranka.

Ella los vio, inmediatamente.

Ella los vio, simplemente parpadeó, desvió la mirada y continuó hacia la salida. Hikaru dio un paso hacia adelante pero Ranka pasó delante de ellos y le hizo un "no" con la cabeza. Él les sonrió tristemente, les hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo, y corrió detrás de su hija

Hikaru comenzó a temblar de rabia e impotencia y, con el fin de evitar un escándalo, Kyoya propuso:

- Vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Ellos asintieron y a su vez se dirigieron hacia la salida del templo. Ninguno de ellos dijo algo y Kyoya les agradeció interiormente el evitarle los patéticos "fue una bella ceremonia" y "su madre estaba verdaderamente devastado, el pobre". Notó que la madre de Tamaki no estuvo presente y no tenía ninguna duda que su salud no le permitía un viaje con aquel. Prefirió no pensar en lo que pasaría con ella.

En la entrada, un servicio de seguridad reprimía cortésmente a los turistas, explicando que el sitio estaba cerrado debido a un funeral privado. Algunos se quejaron, pero la mayoría no insistió. La tención de Kyoya fue atraída por una ligera discusión y volvió la cabeza, descubriendo una pareja con un pequeño niño quienes parlamentaban con un hombre en traje negro. Sus amigos se detuvieron a su vez y acomodaron la oreja:

- Se lo ruego, decía la mujer. Sé bien que no recibimos ninguna invitación… es por nuestro pequeño, por nuestro hijo…

- No iremos a ver a la familia, no los molestaremos en su duelo, continuó el hombre, pero nuestro pequeño quería venir a reunirse, y...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kyoya y bajó los ojos hacia el niño.

Aquel que se encontraba entre sus padres, la cabeza gacha, los hombros notoriaente sacudidos por los sollozos. Llevaba un ridículo traje oscuro demasiado pequeño para él y repetía como un mantra:

- Por favor... Por favor...

Era él. Fue su culpa. Del aquel chiquillo insignificante y llorón.

- Voy a matarlo.

Claramente, Hikaru se había dado cuenta de quién era él.

Los dos hombres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, con más o menos la misma intención, que era arruinar la vida de aquel chiquillo como él había arruinado la suya. Humillarlo públicamente, destruirlo, hacerle pagar muy caro lo que había hecho y, aún más, el hecho de que osara presentarse aquí, y ahora.

Hikaru fue una fracción de segundo más rápido y rugió con una voz vibrante de rabia:

- ¿Cómo se atreven?

La pareja y el niño giraron su cabeza hacia ellos y palidecieron, aterrorizados por el odio total que destilaba sobre ambos rostros. Kaoru, Mori y Honey se quedaron quietos atrás, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Kyoya ordenó fríamente:

- Hikaru, basta de escándalos. Estas tres… personas quieren solamente regresar a su casa después de habernos dado su identidad.

El hombre avanzó un paso y murmuró:

- Perdón, no queremos importunar a nadie, pero a nuestro hijo le hubiera gustado…

- ¡Pero su hijo...! gritó el mayor de los Hitachin.

- Hikaru, ¡cállate!

Lentamente, las miradas se dirigieron hacia la voz imperiosa que había congelado a todo el mundo.

Haruhi se encontraba erguida, el entrecejo fruncido, y su mirada llena de ira pasaba de Kyoya a Hikaru. Ella repitió, más suavemente pero en un tono como siempre determinado:

- Hikaru, cállate.

- Pero... Pero Haruhi... gimió el interesado, este chico... fue él quien...

- Comprendo quién es este niño. Y de hecho, es sólo un niño.

Hikaru bajó la cabeza, derrotado, y Kyoya apretó los dientes. La joven sonreía ahora, avanzó hacia la pareja a la que saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y se arrodillo delante del pequeño niño que lloraba silenciosamente. Ella le dijo:

- Te gustaría ir a verlo, ¿no es así?

El niño levantó brevemente la cabeza, resopló bruscamente y respondió en un susurro:

-Sí, sólo... para disculparme. Los siento mucho. Realmente lo siento.

Haruhi colocó delicadamente sus manos sobre los hombros del niñito y sonrió más largamente:

- No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. Sólo querías recuperar tu balón. Es normal que un pequeño niño desee recuperar su balón. ¿Me prometes que la próxima vez pondrás más atención? Podrías haberte herido también.

Detrás de su hijo, la madre ahogó un sollozo. Los ojos del niño se agrandaron sorprendidos y miró a Haruhi con una admiración y gratitud ilimitada. Asintió con entusiasmo.

- Sí, señorita, le juro que prestaré atención.

- Está bien entonces. Disculpa a los dos señores que están detrás de mí, están muy tristes, Tamaki fue su amigo. Están enfadados, muy enfadados, pero no contra ti. Es contra el destino que se llevó a su amigo.

El pequeño asintió nuevamente y preguntó, sus ojos enfocados en los de Haruhi.

- Fue... ¿Fue también su amigo?

Hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual Hikaru se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre, Kyoya apretó los puños, Honey se refugió en Mori, Kaoru bajó la cabeza y Ranka cerró los ojos.

Después Haruhi respondió con voz dulce y clara:

- No, era mi enamorado.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron con sorpresa y horror y se puso a temblar y balbucear:

- Oh... yo lo... Yo lo sien...

Haruhi tiró de él suavemente y lo apretó brevemente murmurando:

- Shhh. Sé que lo sientes. Y tú, tú debes saber yo no te juzgo. Que fue un accidente. Un accidente. Vete, debo irme también. Ve a permanecer cerca del templo junto a tus padres, después, ve a tu casa e intenta olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Se separó del pequeñito quien asintió muchas veces, trastornado. Haruhi pasó la mano por los cabelos cortos del niño, se inclinó brevemente delante de los padres quienes, en lágrimas, extendieron un conmovido agradecimiento, dio media vuelta, y partió hacia la salida del santuario, Ranka siempre a un metro de ella.

Instintivamente, Kyoya la siguió con la mirada, ávidamente. Ávidamente puesto que él presentía que era el momento, que la última pieza del puzzle iba a embotar en ese instante. Miró por el rabillo del ojo que los cuatro se dieron la vuelta, afligidos, estropeados, Hikaru había bajado la cabeza. Con su mirada disimulada por el resplandor del sol reflejado en el cristal de sus anteojos, Kyoya observó a la chica en duelo que se alejó, tres cuartos hacia la salida. La miró traspasar en algunos pocos pasos el portal exterior y prepararse para girar hacia la derecha. Dudó durante un breve instante de su teoría, del hecho que iba a confirmarse, del hecho que algún día se confirmaría.

Dudó pero, justo antes de desaparecer completamente, Haruhi hizo un gesto breve y terrible a la vez que su silueta se veía recortada por la luz.

El gesto que Kyoya esperaba.

* * *

Los cinco hombres se separaron una hora después, el tiempo que demoraron en tomar un café en un bar cercano al templo. Curiosamente, ni siquiera Kyoya había resistido la idea de instalarse en un establecimiento más habituado a recibir a la gente común que la juventud élite de la nación. Bebieron en silencio, nadie hizo la menor reflexión sobre el sabor amargo de la cerveza oscura.

_Tamaki levantó en alto la taza de porcelana inglesa y declamó con aire inspirado: "este perfume totalmente desprovisto de refinería… Esta ausencia de aroma… me deja un "je ne sais quoi" en el paladar"_

Se separaron prometiéndose volverse a ver, sin saber si tenían realmente el deseo de hacerlo. Kyoya no pudo dejar de pensar que, si ellos supieran sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algunos estarían dispuestos a atacarlo para detenerlo. Cuando se instaló en la limusina que lo esperaba, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos pero, de hecho, la decisión estaba tomada. Abrió su celular y llamó a la secretaria de la Presidencia del Grupo:

- Kyoya Ootori. ¿Mi padre se encuentra en la sede? … Desearía verlo lo más pronto posible, por un asunto de gran importancia… Sí, muy bien, estaré allí… Así será, creo, suficiente. Gracias.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraba delante de la puerta del lujosos bureau del Presidente del grupo Ootori. La secretaria de su padre le hizo señas para que entrara y Kyoya se felicitó interiormente de haber picado tanto la curiosidad de su padre para que haya sido capaz de recibirlo rápidamente.

Por otra parte, Yoshio Ootori no estaría decepcionado, y el resultado de la discusión no dejó más que pocas dudas en Kyoya. Entró en la oficina con paso decidido y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

- ¿Kyoya?

Ranka, que acababa de abrir la puerta del apartamento, abrió con asombro los ojos al ver al joven que se encontraba en la puerta. El tercer hijo de los Ootori se inclinó cortésmente y preguntó:

- Perdóneme por molestarlo, pero desearía hablar con Haruhi y creo saber que ella no está más en el departamento puesto que regresó con usted.

_- ¡Kyoya! ¡Encontré un departamento para Haruhi y yo! ¡Figúrate que no hay más que dos habitaciones! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Solamente dos! ¡Y una sala de baño! ¡Es genial! ¡Y Haruhi va a hacer la limpieza ella misma! En fin, la ayudaré, pero ella no está muy feliz con la idea… Y se ve tan linda con su pequeño pañuelo en la cabeza cuando limpia el polvo… ¡Ah tenemos una terraza, incluso, para Antoinette! Y la sala es grande, para colocar el piano... Pero no voy a poder llevar el piano de cola, ¡solamente el de media cola! ¡Oh y no hay más garaje que para un solo auto! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Ella quiere continuar yendo a la universidad a pie! Bueno, de acuerdo, está justo al lado, pero aún así… ¿Kyoya? ¿Kyoya me estás escuchando?_

Ranka asintió, pero no abrió la puerta más de lo que estaba. Murmuró con aire apenado:

- Sí, está aquí, pero dijo que no quería ver a nadie. Está en su habitación, estudia. No se si...

- ¿Quién es papá?

Kyoya trasladó su mirada por detrás de la espalda de Ranka y descubrió a Haruhi, de pie cerca de la cocina, con una taza en la mano. Cuando vio a Kyoya, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y pareció avizorar un instante. El joven dijo suavemente:

- Haruhi, perdóname por venir a molestarte hasta aquí, pero tengo que hablar contigo, lo más pronto posible.

Ranka abrió la puerta y su mirada sorprendida pasó del uno al otro joven. Kyoya esperó, imperturbable, en el marco de la puerta y Haruhi pareció analizar los pros y los contras. Sabía que Kyoya no vendría a su casa en un momento así si no fuese por alguna cosa importante. Y Kyoya sabía que ella sabía.

- Bien, entra y siéntate.

- Gracias.

Se instalaron alrededor del kotatsu y Kyoya aceptó el té que Ranka se ofreció a preparar. Se sirvieron en silencio, y Kyoya mantuvo sus ojos humildemente abatidos, sin ningún deseo de mirar a la chica que estaba frente a él. Como supuso, ella no parecía haber dudado, sus grandes ojos oscuros no estaban rojos como el de todas las demás chicas que estuvieron presentes durante el funeral. Únicamente se veía muy pálida y notoriamente agotada. Ranka, después de haber colocado las tazas sobre el kotatsu, pretendió desaparecer de la habitación pero la voz de Kyoya lo detuvo:

- Señor Fujioka, si usted me lo permite, preferiría que se quedara, la proposición que tengo que hacer lo concierne directamente.

Ranka quedó inmóvil un momento y notoriamente sorprendido, pero al final se sentó alrededor del kotatsu, entre ambos jóvenes. Haruhi frunció nuevamente el entrecejo, en guardia, lo que hizo sonreír interiormente a Kyoya. Él bebió un sorbo de té para hidratar su garganta repentinamente seca. Era extraño, encontrarse allí, en ese minúsculo departamento, frente a aquella chiquilla que conocía tan bien y que acababa de perder al hombre que amaba, y que le había amado. Las raras veces que había imaginado esta etapa de su vida, se veía con una rica heredera escogida por su padre, verdaderamente encantadora, en uno de los mejores restaurantes del mundo, o sobre el pent-house de un prestigioso hotel.

Levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la de Haruhi antes de anunciar calmadamente:

- Vine a proponerte que te cases conmigo.

Haruhi no se movió, no vaciló cuando la taza ya vacía de Ranka, cayó sobre la superficie del kotatsu sin llegar a romperse felizmente. El padre de Haruhi balbuceó:

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Haruhi entrecerró los ojos:

- Kyoya, ¿por qué aceptaría yo esta proposición?

- Por muchas razones. La primera es que estás encinta.

* * *

_CRÉDITOS: A LA BETA __ FRACTALS, QUIEN HIZO UN SÚPER TRABAJO DE RE-LECTORA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Y? ¿Qué tal el giro de la historia?

Nos alegraraá saber sus opiniones, así como hasta ahora...

Ootori-Hika-Chan: La verdad es que yo no odio a Tamaki (aunque siempre he preferido a Kyoya y mi mayor y más ferviente deseo es que se quedará con él al final... lástima que no sucedió T_T)

Y0-hanna: repito lo dicho: me agrada Tamaki, así que ya somos dos jejeje

Noemi Cullen: Bueno, Kyoya es... Kyoya... y su fría personalidad es lo que lo hace tan... sexy *.* (todas lo sabemos XDD)

Zoe Panini: espero te agrade lo que se viene...

sliper-moon: nuestros agradeciemientos a ti que te buscas un tiempito para darte una vueltita por aquí XD

* * *

A todos, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Nos leemos en 3-4 semanas!

Matte-sayonara!


	4. La ligereza de un recuerdo

**_DISCLAIMER : Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la autora del manga._**

_**La historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción autorizada de Hel-14**  
_

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: Aquí Katha4792 reportándose -por fin- con el capítulo 4! y ¡OH SORPRESA! ¡He sobrevivido a los exámenes de mitad de período! -¡FANFARRIAS PARA MÍ!- XDD  
_

_Tranquilidad... que aquí Katha trabaja lo más rápido que puede (a paso de tortuga Dartañán XDD)_

_Gracias a todos por ser pacientes, les prometo que me esforzaré para traerles los capis lo más pronto posible (aún más de lo que habiamos acordado espero)_

_Espero les guste este capi, la historia se va armando de a poquito así que por favor, esperen con ansias los demás capítulos =)_

_Y si encuentran faltas de ortografía o partes mal traducidas -o que me hayan faltado de traducir T_T- (hablando de eso, perdón por el capi anterior T_T, ya arreglé esas dos pequeñas líneas que se me pasaron por alto n_n)_

_Ahora sí,_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

Kyoya verificó con el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Ranka, cómo sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, pero no significaba que no estaba al corriente. Haruhi no intentó negarlo, conocía bien a Kyoya para no estar más segura de que él tenía al alcance ese tipo de información. Ella preguntó simplemente:

- ¿Cómo es que estás al corriente? ¿Tamaki te lo dijo?

Por primera vez durante la conversación, un velo de tristeza pasó por la mirada gris de Kyoya.

- No en verdad. Digamos que era una fuerte posibilidad, que se vio confirmada en el funeral esta mañana.

- Explícate.

- Tamaki me dejó un mensaje en mi celular, la mañana misma del accidente. Un mensaje que daba a entender que tenía una gran noticia. Quedada saber si tú estás encinta, o si ustedes iban a casarse. Lo confirmé esta mañana, al momento en que partiste, pasaste la mano sobre tu vientre, en un gesto digamos... muy maternal. La deducción fue simple.

Haruhi asintió pesadamente, los ojos en el vacío, después, levantó bruscamente la cabeza y frunció de nuevo las cejas:

- ¿Conservaste el mensaje?

Los dos jóvenes de midieron un instante, un instante que señaló a Kyoya que Haruhi Fujioka era una jovencita extremadamente perspicaz e inteligente, a quien será de todas formas, inútil mentirle.

- Sí.

- Me gustaría escucharlo.

Ranka levantó la mano hacia su hija y murmuró:

- Haruhi, no creo que...

- Quiero escucharlo.

Kyoya vaciló un breve instante, pero aquello no le concernía después de todo. No tenía que oponerse, si esa era su voluntad. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, lo encendió, revisó rápidamente los correos de voz, entonces lo puso en altavoz y colocó el aparato sobre la mesa.

- … Para escuchar sus mensajes guardados, presione dos, anunció la voz artificial de la operadora.

Presionó la tecla indicada y dejó de respirar cuando la voz de Tamaki se elevó como de ultratumba. Llena de alegría delirante, de entusiasmo, de vida. Kyoya fijó intensamente la mirada en el fondo de su taza de té, rehusándose a mirar a Haruhi en un momento tan íntimo.

- ¡Kyoooyaaaa! ¡Ah no! ¡Responde! No tu contestadora, ¡ella no, no ahora, no ella! ¡Kyoya, si tú supieras! ¡Vengo de pasar la tarde más maravillosa de mi vida! Kyoya ¡responde, te lo suplico! ¡Oh Dios mío estoy tan feliz! ¡Soy el más feliz de los hombres! ¡He sido bendecido por los dioses!

El sonido de la risa se escuchaba sorprendentemente juvenil en el silencio el apartamento.

- ¡Deseaba tanto encontrarte al teléfono! ¡Nada de preguntas acerca de tu satánico contestador! Pero llámame ¿eh? ¡Sin falta! Te dejo, tengo que ir a la oficina, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi padre ¡y estoy retrasado! ¡Ahlala, decir que hay que trabajar en un día como este! ¡Devuélveme la llamada ¿eh?! Estoy feliz Kyoya, ¡si supieras!

Un click.

- Para conservar el mensaje, presione uno. Para borrarlo, presione dos. Para escuchar…

Kyoya levantó la mano pero Haruhi fue más rápida, tomó el teléfono y presionó decididamente el dos. Después, se lo tendió a Kyoya mientras se enjugaba, con la otra mano, la única lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla. Los labios de Ranka temblaban; hizo un movimiento hacia su hija pero ella lo detuvo murmurando:

- Está bien papá. Lo estará.

Ella levantó la cabeza hacia Kyoya y, con una lentitud que delató la emoción que quería disimular, anunció:

- De hecho, tus dos suposiciones son correctas. Esa tarde, le anuncié a Tamaki que estaba embarazada. Inmediatamente me pidió que me casara con él, y acepté.

El joven hombre solo asintió seriamente. Se veía mal decir cosas como "lo siento mucho, es trágico…" y dudaba que aquellas frases fuesen del gusto de Haruhi. La aludida respiró profundamente antes de decir:

- Respecto a tu propuesta, confieso que no entiendo cuál es tu interés. Quiero decir que ahora mismo no sé si voy a quedarme con el niño...

- ¡Haruhi! gritó Ranka en tono sorprendido.

Su hija lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y su padre se calló, decepcionado. Padre e hija habían tenido al parecer ya una manifiesta discusión sobre el tema y no estaban, evidentemente, de acuerdo. Ella continuó:

- Es más, si decido tenerlo, sed bien conscientes que yo no cuento con poner al corriente a los Suoh, aún menos para pedirles el más mínimo céntimo o por demandar que reconozcan este pequeño como su descendiente. Si es este heredero el que interesa a tu padre, está equivocado. Porque no tengo ninguna duda que tu padre no estaría de acuerdo con esta propuesta que tú me haces sino, ¿me equivoco?

Si no fuera por lo trágico de la situación, Kyoya habría tenido el deseo de sonreír por lo bien que ella lo conocía. Sólo se contentó con negar con la cabeza:

- No, no te equivocas, mi padre está de acuerdo, yo le hablé de esto hace dos horas a penas. Él y yo dudamos que tú quisieras que ese niño sea reconocido por los Suoh, y nosotros no tenemos y no tenemos queja alguna.

- ¿Entonces cuál es tú interés?

Haruhi se inclinó sobre el kotatsu y fijó el interés de su mirada inquisidora y glacial. Ranka balbuceó, confuso:

- Haruhi, es un poco descortés, Kyoya no es...

- Si, lo es. Él tiene forzosamente un interés, y su padre también. Y no vas a pretender que haces esto por mi honor y todas esas chorradas [*]

Kyoya sostuvo la mirada de Haruhi sin vacilar y respondió calamadamente:

- No estoy ofendido, Señor Fujioka. Haruhi y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. En cuanto a mi padre, tú serás pronto una abogada. Una grande abogada, todos somos conscientes. Obtuviste una beca en Ouran, fuiste la mejor de tu promoción todo el tiempo que tú estuviste allí, y después todos los años en la universidad. Con Ouran entre otros, tienes una impresionante agenda. No hay abogados en mi familia. Es una falta. Es juicioso, en nuestra posición, tener un miembro de tu rama con nosotros. No será más que por las conexiones que nos puedes traer. Soy el tercer hijo y mis hermanos y mi hermana se hicieron ya de grandes matrimonios. Por supuesto, podría ser utilizado para un matrimonio de convenciencia a una nueva alianza. Pero ninguna oportunidad real se me presenta por el momento y mi padre jamás ha manifestado ningún gran interés por casarme. Tu posición le parece de hecho más rentable.

Marcó un silencio, el tiempo de tomar un sorbo de té y observar a Haruhi detrás del brillo de sus anteojos. Parecía extremadamente concentrada, Y Kyoya comprendía perfectamanete que poner esta entrevista en un tono profesional impedía a la chica a ceder a sus emociones. Continuó:

- En cuanto a mi interés, es muy real. No tengo ningún deseo de casarme, pero en mi familia es una necesidad. El matrimonio me parece una alianza arriesgada con alguien que, en mi posición, sería mejor una extranjera, o peor un genio. Tú, Haruhi, tú puedes ser una aliada. Así como en mi caso, tu trabajo es una prioridad. Nosotros nos conocemos bien, desde hace mucho tiempo, y tenemos un funcionamiento relativamente paralelo. En resumen, no te propuse evidentemente una unión clásica, sino más bien, una asociación que será totalmente benéfica, a ti y a mí. Estoy igualmente dispuesto a reconocer a tu hijo como mío. a darle mi apellido y todo lo que ello implica. Mi padre está también de acuerdo, sin discusión alguna.

Haruhi posó los codos sobre el kotatsu y su mentón reposaba ere sus manos. Ella le escuchaba con la más grande atención sin que él pudiera adivinar su opinion al respecto. Ranka, él, le miraba sin habla, sin parecer comprender lo que Kyoya venía enunciando lo que era básicamente, totalmente opuesto a sus convicciones más profundas.

- Tu interés ahora, Haruhi, es el poder acabar con tus estudios y comenzar tu carrera sin ninguna preocupación de tipo material y con la seguridad de que tu hijo se beneficiará de todo lo que el apellido Ootori puede aportarle. Podríamos escribir un contrato de matrimonio que detalle precisamente nuestro compromiso específico y yo no exigiré más de lo que convendremos juntos.

- Es justamente allí que yo encuentro una falla en tu razonamiento, Kyoya.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tú me dices que mi hijo se beneficiará de todo lo que el apellido Ootori puede aportar. Pro justamente, no veo en qué pueda aportar tu familia a un niño. Pero justamente, no veo cómo tu familia puede aportar a un niño lo que él realmente necesita.

Kyoya pasó muy difícilmente su sorbo de té. Bueno, allí estaban. Dudaba que debría pasar por eso para convencerla. Volvió la cabeza hacia Ranka y pidió gentilmente:

- Perdóneme, pero ¿podría dejarnos charlar algunos instantes? Tengo algunos puntos más… personales que discutir con Haruhi.

- Sí, yo… Yo voy a salir algunos minutos, a la calle, a tomar aire. Llámenme.

- Gracias Ranka.

El padre de Haruhi se levantó y Kyoya vio intercambiar una mirada con su hija quien le tranquilizó con una media sonrisa. Kyoya se preguntó si Ranka creía que él amenazaría a Haruhi. Sin embargo salió y Kyoya dejó pasar un momento de silencio antes de lanzarse, los ojos sobre la taza. No tenía que hacerlo más que una sola vez, que decirlo más que una sola vez. Y tratar de acabar rápido.

- Tamaki me hizo realizar cosas importantes, muy importantes. Incluyendo el peso de mi familia, que no era una fatalidad. Tu objeción es perfectamente comprensible, tú debes creer que seré un padre terrible con el modelo que tuve.

Mecánicamente, Kyoya depositó sus manos de plano sobre la superficie del kotatsu e imprimió las palmas de sus manos en la madera. Se esforzó por levantar la cabeza y plantar su mirada en la de ella, ahora más dulce, de Haruhi.

- Tamaki era... mi parte de humanidad. Él murió. Creo que aquello que él me mostró de mí mismo, aquello que me había dejado esperar, murió con él. Veo en este niño, en el hecho de levantarlo y ser padre, la posibilidad de guardar esa humanidad. La posibilidad de no terminar como mi padre.

Evadió la mirada, incapaz de sostener el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Haruhi. De pronto le faltó la respiración y apretó los labios, incómodo como pocas veces, como las raras ocasiones en que estuvo expuesto frente a otro. Delante de Tamaki, principalmente. Haruhi también, a veces. Ella susurró dulcemente:

- Comprendo Kyoya.

Asintió vivamente y ella continuó, con una voz menos seca que antes:

- Pero Kyoya, todo el mundo sabe que yo estaba con Tamaki. No estoy encinta más que de un mes apenas, todo el mundo hará la asociación. Todo el mundo sabrá que este niño no es tuyo y que es un matrimonio de fachada.

Notó que ella empleó el futuro: la idea empezaba a caminar. Perfecto.

- Haruhi, contrariamente a lo que pareces pensar, no soy una estrella de cine. Aún a riesgo de ofenderte, te recuerdo que el mundo en el cual vivo no conoce más que de matrimonios arreglados. Después, cada uno hace su vida, de su lado; las relaciones extramaritales, y algunas veces los hijos ilegítimos son relativamente frecuentes y… aquello importa poco de hecho. Mi vida personal podría eventualmente interesarse en ese pequeño microcosmos si fuese muy escandaloso, o si me caso con una rica heredera muy codiciada. De lo contrario _todo el mundo se preocupa_. Yo puedo tener un hijo, tres, cinco, y ellos pueden tener los cabellos negros, castaños, o rubios, _todo el mundo se preocupa _apasionadamente. En cuanto a tu argumento de tu relación con Tamaki, te recuerdo que en realidad estaban siendo muy discretos, conforme a tus deseos. Siempre rehusaste aparecer en eventos oficiales, a la vez que habías prohibido que te visitara en la universidad a fin de que su apellido no influya en tu carrera.

_No tengo siquiera el derecho de llevarle un bocadillo… __Te das cuenta... __Ella dice que la desconcentraré y que después todo el mundo no la vería más que como mi amiguita... __Pffff... __Yo quería prepararle sushi de atún... ¿Y si me disfrazo? __¿Eh Kyoya, qué crees? __Con un impermeable y un sombrero, ¿como en los filmes de gánsteres?_

Haruhi asintió con gravedad, después, se levantó sin decir una palabra y fue a buscar a Ranka quien, apoyado sobre la balaustrada del inmueble, pareció sorprendido de verse llamado nuevamente. Su hija dijo simplemente:

- Prefiero que estés allí. Tienes el derecho de estar allí.

- Bien querida.

Ellos volvieron a sentarse y Haruhi retomó la palabra:

- Kyoya, agradezco mucho tu proposición y me encargaré de estudiarla rápidamente con la más grande seriedad posible. Sólo me permito insistir en dos puntos. Primeramente, aún no he tomado una decisión acerca de llevar o no este embarazo a término.

Ranka se tensó de nuevo pero no dijo nada. Kyoya asintió con la cabeza:

- Estoy consciente y comprendo tu posición. Respetaré tu decisión, cualquiera que sea, y te guardare mi amistad en cualquier caso.

La joven levantó la cabeza y por primera vez desde que Kyoya la volvió a ver en el funeral, pareció de pronto presa de una extrema fragilidad, sus inmensos ojos castaños repletos de tristeza y gratitud. Ella murmuró:

- Gracias Kyoya.

Optó por no responder e ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su propia garganta. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la mesa.

- Cuando tu decisión acerca de tu embarazo haya sido tomada, y cualquiera que sea, llama a este número. Es una persona de mucha confianza, en una de nuestras clínicas. Dale tu nombre y… la razón de tu llamada. Serás inmediatamente tomada a cargo de forma discreta por uno de los mejores equipos de Tokio. Sin ningún cargo, naturalmente. E independientemente de si rechazas mi propuesta de matrimonio, claro está.

La joven se mordió el labio y tomó la tarjeta con una mano ligeramente temblante. Kyoya le incitó suavemente a continuar:

- ¿Cuál es la segunda objeción a mi proposición, Haruhi?

Ella respiró profundamente guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y entonó en una voz nuevamente segura:

- Si decido quedarme con el niño, pienso que soy capaz de sacarlo adelante sola. Sé bien que él no tendrá… las mismas facilidades que las que tu propones, pero mi padre me mostró que el dinero no era lo más importante, podría conseguir trabajo mientras se levanta...

- No, Haruhi.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron la cabeza hacia Ranka cuando la voz decidida los tomó por sorpresa. El padre de Haruhi miró a su hija gravemente:

- Dios sabe que la proposición de Kyoya no me hace feliz, pero acerca del punto que evocas tú, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. Es muy duro, Haruhi, mantener solo on niño. Aunque tú fuiste una niña extremadamente fácil y seria, que jamás me dio el más mínimo descontento, que no me dio más que alegrías y satisfacciones. Aunque aún así fue muy duro. Son sacrificios perpetuos, para ti y más que todo, para el niño. El no poder verlo seguido, deber confiarlo a otros, deber dejarlo solo, Aprender a dejarlo ser independiente muy pronto, bastante pronto. Y yo, yo trabaja en el bar, no tuve estudios, no tuve carrera. Tú, creo que eso te haría renunciar a tu sueño de ser abogada. O a realizarlos en condiciones que no serán buenas para nadie, y sobre todo para el bebé. Haruhi, un niño necesita de su madre. Creo que tú estás dolorosamente consciente. Yo, yo estuve allí, al menos. Pero el pequeño que tú llevas adentro, no tiene ya padre, desgraciadamente.

Kyoya no dijo nada, sólo asintió en señal de gratitud por ese gesto de apoyo inesperado. Haruhi bajó la cabeza y permaneció un largo momento en silencio, luchando manifiestamente contra las lágrimas que, esta vez, amenazaban con superar su determinación. Ranka se volvió hacia el joven y dijo:

- Kyoya, te agradezco por la propuesta tan generosa pero… Pero algo fundamental me perturba en lo que has previsto. No hay amor entre ustedes. Sé bien que eso debe sonarte irrisorio, pero… pero es lo más importante, en un matrimonio.

- Todo depende del tipo de matrimonio, respondió Kyoya. La unión que propongo a Haruhi no está basada en sentimientos amorosos, es evidente. Pero conozco numerosas parejas que "funcionan" sin el mínimo sentimiento entre ellos. Un matrimonio puede ser también una asociación, que es aquello que propongo a su hija.

- ¿Y si uno de ustedes se enamora, algún día? ¿Si Haruhi quiere rehacer su vida, y si tú encuentras una joven que te guste?

Haruhi y Kyoya abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, a juzgar, la idea les parecía a cada uno no menos que absurda, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes. El joven renunció sin embargo a tratar de explicar su punto de vista a Ranka, consciente de que sus opiniones eran muy diferentes como para poder comprenderse. Respondió simplemente.

- Nos divorciaremos. El divorcio es en nuestros días, y más aún en mi medio, una cosa frecuente. También me comprometo a que, en el caso de que esa eventualidad sucediera, Haruhi reciba una compensación financiera sustancial a la ruptura de nuestra… asociación.

Ranka suspiró asintiendo, no encontrando desgraciadamente nada que decir. Kyoya tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse de pie e inclinarse amablemente:

- Agradezco haber escuchado mi proposición, y por el té. Haruhi, espero con ansias tu decisión. Tómate el tiempo que creas necesario. Pero si tu respuesta es positiva te agradezco que no tardes en hacérmelo saber por favor, porque tu embarazo no está muy avanzado. Estoy en ese caso a tu disposición para darte las aclaraciones necesarias y para la redacción del eventual contrato de matrimonio.

Sus anfitriones se levantaron a su vez y la joven avanzó, acompañando a Kyoya hasta la puerta. Lo retuvo un instante mientras pasaba por el umbral, poniendo una mano sobre la tela oscura de su sencillo traje.

- ¿Kyoya?

Él se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella sonrió tristemente y murmuró:

- Gracias, de todas formas.

El asintió una última vez y partió, escuchando la puerta cerrarse mientras descendía la escalera. Cuando puso un pie sobre el último escalón, la limusina giraba en la esquina de la calle. Levantó los ojos al cielo contemplándolo y algunos pétalos de cerezo pasaron sobre su campo de visión, llevados por la brisa. Giraban dulcemente antes de caer sobre el asfalto, a algunos metros de él.

_- ¡Achís! gritó Tamaki, son éternuement repoussant au loin le pétale qui était insidieusement venu se glisser sous son nez._

_- A tus deseos.[**]_

_- ¡Gracias! Mis deseos... Yo deseo... ¡casarme con Haruhi! ¡Y tener muchos bebes! ¡Y vivir en una casa magnífica, con un parque, juegos, y donde todos los fines de semana nos reunamos alrededor de mi kotatsu con la abuela y papá! ¡Y con mamá cuando ella esté definitivamente bien!_

_Kyoya suspiró y no se tomó la molestia de responder, tratando de concentrarse en las cifras que desfilaban sobre la pantalla._

_- ¿Crees que soy alérgico? Oh no, ¡no a las flores! ¡A las flores de cerezo, tan bellas, cuales magníficas mariposas primaverales de diáfanas y rosadas alas! ¿sería una catástrofe! ¿Te das cuenta? Dilo, puede ser grave una alergia, ¿no?_

_- No una alergia a plantas o al polen, respondió maquinalmente Kyoya. Las alergias que advierten riesgos graves para el individuo son las alimentarias o las ligadas al contacto de animales urticantes o picaduras de insectos. _

_- Ah, uf, creía no poder poner cerezos en nuestro parque, de Haruhi y mío. Eso habría sido una catástrofe. Imagínate, morir ahogado bajo una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo. Sería una escena trágica, magníficamente trágica. Mi extraordinario cuerpo recubierto de una capa de delicados pétalos frágiles y terribles a la vez, el contraste entre..._

_- Trágico, en efecto, gruñó Kyoya._

_- Pfff... Tú no tienes compasión. ¡Y mi pobre Haruhi! Ella llorará noche y día, velando mi sublime cadáver, ¡cubriendo de lágrimas cristalinas mi cuerpo perfecto! Dime Kyoya, tú estarás allí, ¿eh?_

_- Para verificar que por fin me deshice de ti, sí._

_- ¡Cruel! Pero si algo llegara a sucederme, estarás allí para ayudar a Haruhi, ¿verdad ?Honey, Mori, los gemelos… Estarán allí ¿no?_

_Kyoya levantó una mirada oscura de la pantalla de su laptop y gruñó: _

_- Tamaki, si no me dejas trabajar, creo que ese día llegará más rápido de lo que piensas._

_El rubio se echó a reír y lanzó a su mejor amigo un puñado de pétalos de flores que el castaño se apresuró a quitar con el dorso de la mano antes de que se depositen en el teclado de su laptop. Abrió la boca para lanzar un comentario mordaz pero Tamaki se impulsó hacia él, lo tomo por los hombros y acerco su rostro con mohín entre divertido y suplicante:_

_- ¡Maaaamáaaaaa! ¡Prométeme que te ocuparás bien de los niños! Que no serás muy severo y que cuidarás de ellos, ¡y sobretodo de mi preciosa Haruhi!_

_- ¡Ah pero déjame! ¡Mi laptop! ¡Si quisieras dejar dos minutos de comportarte como un crío!_

_Lejos de renunciar Tamaki, la ira de su mejor amigo descubrió su bufonería natural e hizo caer al castaño sobre el césped del parque de la mansión Suoh, mantenerlo en el suelo riendo y repitiendo con voz cantarina:_

_- ¡Promételo! ¡Promételo! ¡Promételo!_

_Kyoya verificó con el rabillo del ojo que su computador portátil, que resbaló sobre la hierba, no hubiera sufrido daño y respondió vivamente al rubio balbuceando:_

_-¡Lo prometo! ¡Pero abstente de idioteces y déjame trabajar!_

_La risa de Tamaki, acostado sobre su espalda en la hierba y los pétalos de flor, llenaba el aire de nuevo. A pesar de toda su determinación, Kyoya no pudo evitar sonreír._

* * *

**_CRÉDITOS: A LA BETA __FRACTALS, QUIEN HIZO UN SÚPER TRABAJO DE RE-LECTORA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA_**

* * *

[*] La traducción literal de la palabra "connerie" es mierda … no suelo usar ese vocabulario –de hecho, me sonrojo aún al escribirlo XD- por ello puse una traducción más… aceptable… "chorrada" espero no se molesten =)

[**] La frase específica en francés es "à tes sohuaites" o "a tus deseos". Sé que en español se dice –o decimos- "salud", pero debido a lo que seguía en el párrafo contiguo, era necesario hacer una traducción más, digamos… literal.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

**sliper-moon:** ¡No me mates! -¡al menos no a mí, la autora por otra parte... no sé, deberías preguntarle a ella XDD-

WOW! eso es a lo que llamo saber DEJAR REVIEWS XDD gracias por pasarte por la historia y por comentarnos tus opiniones al respecto. Espero no te decepcione lo que se viene (y la lentitud con la que la traductora hace su trabajo XDD)

A tod s, muchas gracias por leer

Ya saben:

**COMENTARIOS-DUDAS-SUGERENCIAS-AMENAZAS DE ASESINATO XD-**

**Esperamos su reviews y opiniones al respecto**

Nos leemos en menos de tres semanas!

Matte-sayonara!


	5. Una bella mañana de primavera

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Bizco Hatori, la autora del manga._

_La historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción autorizada de Hel-14_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Pasé un mal momento en la red cuando intentaba estudiar el plano de Tokyo, mas mis conocimientos en lamateria se detienen ahí, desgraciadamente._

_Espero ávida, vuestros comentarios y sugerencias._

* * *

Kyoya Ootori detestaba esperar. Siempre lo detestó, más aún si tenía apremio. Detestaba esperar principalmente porque aquello significaba que no todo no era a su antojo y que, como en las tres raras ocasiones, él dependía de un evento o decisión externas.

Los ocho días siguientes pasaron con una lentitud inadmisible. él podía comprender que la decisión no era fácil de tomar por Haruhi y que ella no estaba de un estado de ánimo muy sereno que le facilitara la reflexión. Pero no había recibido ninguna novedad y aquello empezaba a exasperarlo. Había vuelto durante cinco días a Chicago y explicó su situación al director del MBA, solicitando la posibilidad de acabar su tesis en Japón, dadas las excepcionales circunstancias. El nombrado director, experto en finanzas internacionales, no ignoraba el fallecimiento del heredero de un grupo como el de los Suoh y comprendía muy bien la problemática de Kyoya: el joven heredero muerto era uno de los amigos más próximos y él debía estar algún tiempo cerca de la familia del difunto– que presentaba además un interés profesional, puesto que los dos grupos: Ootori y Suoh, estaban unidos por numerosos contratos. El muchacho Ootori era, a pesar de sus veinticinco años, uno de sus más brillantes estudiantes, sus veintiún mese de curso casi terminaban y había pasado ya todas las clases. Kyoya obtuvo fácilmente el permiso de regresar antes y definitivamente a Japón y de acabar allí su tesis. Debería hacer una nueva ida y vuelta para la defensa, pero eso no era problema. Era una apuesta, una apuesta arriesgada porque Haruhi era una de las tres raras personas en las que él no podía preveer las reacciones.

La primera respuesta que esperaba llegó al noveno día, al final de la mañana, cuando su celular le indicó que la llamada que recibía provenía de la más prestigiosa clínica privada del grupo Ootori.

- Kyoya Ootori, anunció.

- Buenos días Señor Ootori, soy la asistente del profesor Yashima. Conforme a lo que fue convenido, le llamo para avisarle que la señorita Fujioka llamó hace algunos minutos para concertar una cita con el profesor debido a un cuadro de embarazo. Ella vendrá mañana, a las diecisiete horas.

Kyoya cerró los ojos en breve instante y. solo en su habitación, se dio permiso de sonreír.

- Le agradezco, no olvidaré el servicio que usted me ha dado.

- Buena tarde Señor.

Dos días después, cuando el nombre de Haruhi apareció sobre la pantalla, respiró profundamente antes de contestar:

- Buenos días Haruhi.

- Buen día Kyoya. Yo... Yo no voy a demorar mucho, tengo clase en poco tiempo. Quería...

Ella suspiraba, lo que era raro. Él la imaginó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

- He decidido quedarme con el bebé. Y acepto tu proposición.

Ella encontró nuevamente su tono firme y decidido. Kyoya se acomodó los lentes en la nariz y se dejó ir sobre su sofá. Puso mucha atención en hacer que su voz no se escuche con ninguna forma de marcada satisfacción, sino al contrario, con gran amabilidad.

- Estoy encantado y muy agradecido.

Ella no respondió más que con un "hum hum" incidental.

- Estoy a tu disposición para establecer el contrato de matrimonio. Te sugiero transmitirme tus disponibilidades, a fin de que me ocupe de todo y tome la cita con el registro civil.

- Sí, te enviaré mi planificación. Lo más pronto posible será lo mejor.

Él notó una cierta urgencia en el tono de la voz de la chica; ahora que había tomado su decisión, quería acabar con ello o más pronto posible, cosa que Kyoya podía comprender perfectamente.

- ¿Kyoya?

- ¿Si Haruhi?

Hubo un silencio, después del cual ella preguntó suavemente:

- Viviremos juntos, ¿no?

- Sí, si tú no tienes inconvenientes. Pero soy un compañero de piso discreto, te habrás podido dar cuenta por el pasado.

_Al escuchar la puerta de su apartamento de Boston abrirse, Kyoya levantó los ojos de su deber de matemáticas para ver a Haruhi entrar y cerrar la puerta a toda prisa detrás de ella antes de pegar la oreja un momento. Una fina sonrisa estiró los labios de Kyoya:_

_- No te preocupes, si ellos vienen, te esconderé._

_La chica se giró al fin hacia él, se acercó en algunos pasos y puso su gran pila de documentos sobre una esquina desocupada de la mesa sobre la que él trabajaba. Se dejó caer sobre la silla en frente del joven y suspiró profundamente:_

_- No puedo más. Están locos. Esto es una locura._

_- Pareciía un hecho hace mucho tiempo, y pensé que eras consciente._

_Ella lo miró antes de aplacarse y preguntar:_

_- Digo... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta la cena, para trabajar?_

_- Seguro._

_- Gracias Kyoya._

_- Encuentro relativamente… irónico que, porque Tamaki y los gemelos pasen su tiempo invadiendo tu apartamento, tú vienes a su vez a precipitarte al mío, yo, quien soy el único que no te molesta a diario con mi presencia._

_- Es algo que te agradezco. Pero, dime, ¿tú me encuentras inoportuna?_

_El matiz, en la voz de Haruhi, entre divertida y molesta, era tenue. Kyoya levantó los ojos y miró un instante la joven discreta, trabajadora y silenciosa que era Haruhi Fujioka. __Sonrió:_

_- No, supongo que no es el término adecuado. Allí hay té verde, es tuyo si lo quieres._

Haruhi permaneció silenciosa algunos instantes antes de preguntar:

- Kyoya... ¿Te parece bien que me quede con Antoinette?

Abrió los ojos con asombro detrás de sus gafas. No había anticipado aquello. Había anticipado todo, salvo eso.

- Seguro.

- Gracias. Bueno, te envío mi planificación por mail, mantenme al corriente. Kyoya...

- … no Haruhi, cortó él rápidamente, soy yo el que te agradece.

Después de otro silencio, ella le dijo adió con una voz extrañamente poco segura y colgó.

La realización quitó a Kyoya un peso de encima y quedó un largo momento inmóvil, su celular a la mano, sentado en el suelo, delante de su computador encendido sobre la mesa de café, la espalda apoyada contra el sofá.

Él, Kyoya Ootori, iba a tener una esposa.

Él, Kyoya Ootori, iba a tener un hijo.

Él, Kyoya Ootori, iba a tener... un perro.

Sin que ninguno de los tres le perteneciera realmente.

* * *

Kyoya se dirigió la noche siguiente a casa de Haruhi, a fin de desarrollar el contrato que regiría su vida marital. Kyoya anotó escrupulosamente todas las peticiones de Haruhi y se comprometió a respetarlas

De hecho, sería bastante simple. Harían evidentemente un contrato de matrimonio, pero en caso de divorcio Haruhi tendría una suma sustancial para continuar bcon los beneficios de las facilidades que le habrían aportado un matrimonio con uno de los hijos Ootori. Cuando Kyoya anunció la suma, Ranka que escuchaba silenciosamente la discusión preparando la cena, casi se atragantó y su hija le golpeó enérgicamente la espalda para que pudiera escupir el trozo de zanahoria que estaba atascado.

Bien evidentemente Haruhi podría también conservar la casa. Cuando la joven y su padre preguntaron con sorpresa de qué casa se trataba, Kyoya sonrió y respondió que él no podía responder a esa pregunta visto que dicha casa aún no había sido comprada.

Tradicionalmente, el regalo de bodas de Yoshio Ootori a sus hijos era la casa de su elección; los tres hermanos mayores de Kyoya vivían ahora en suntuosas residencias y sería igual para Kyoya; este último disfrutó exponer a Haruhi sus ideas sobre su futuro domicilio. Buscaba prioritariamente un lugar en Denen-Chofu puesto que presentaba varias ventajas: el hecho de que era fácilmente accesible desde el domicilio de Ranka cuando el deseara visitarlos, que estaba situado cerca del campus de Hongo donde Haruhi hacía su tercer ciclo de Derecho, que era el sitio donde se encontraba el resto de la familia de Kyoya, y que era el que parecía el más adaptado para el crecimiento de un niño. Sin contar que era allí donde se encontraba Ouran, donde el o ella podría integrarse desde la maternal. Él deseaba vivir en Shibuya, por supuesto, pero esa zona en el corazón de la ciudad le pareció menos adaptado para criar un pequeño niño.

Haruhi y Ranka miraron a Kyoya con los ojos como platos, y el padre de la joven balbuceó:

- Y tu padre... va a ofrecerles... ¿una casa en Denen-Chofu?

- Sí, como hizo para mis hermanos y mi hermana.

- Pero es... ¡un precio muy alto!

- Supongo, sí, respondió simplemente Kyoya. Pero a priori, podemos disponer sin problema de siete a nueve millones de yenes.

Ranka se vio con una risa nerviosa, escarlata, los ojos exorbitados. Haruhi respiró profundamente, se amasó las sienes y gimió:

- Kyoya, continúa.

Él pensaba que alguna cosa "simple" sería suficiente: una casa con cinco o seis cuartos, donde ellos podrían colocar cada uno una oficina. Un jardín, evidentemente, que sería agradable para un niño e indispensable para Antoinette. Haría falta preveer un garage suficiente para el auto de Kyoya, un vehículo más familiar y eventualemnte un tercer vehículo si Haruhi quisiera uno, más tarde. La joven le transmitirá todos sus deseos cuando lo quisiera y el confiaría al cuidado de una buena agencia la búsqueda de vivienda. Kyoya y Haruhi tendrían así solo dos o tres casas que visitar antes de escoger, debido a que su limitado tiempo no permitía comprometerse en este tipo de actividad laboriosa y que requiere de mucho tiempo. Se establecerían cuando mejor les pareciera, no había prisa.

En cuanto a lo que competía al niño, Kyoya lo reconocería oficialmente e cuanto naciera y se encargaría siempre de criarlo como su hijo propio, a asumir plenamente sus responsabilidades y su rol de padre. Haría todo lo posible por estar presente al máximo, aunque estaba claro que tendría un trabajo ocupado. Pero reservaría todo su tiempo libre para el bebé.

- Kyoya, ¿piensas que querrás otros niños después, con Haruhi?

La pregunta de Ranka hizo desconcertar a su hija, mientras que Kyoya, perfectamente calmado, se arreglaba las gafas:

- No. Un solo hijo me conviene perfectamente, no importa si es niño o niña. Está más que entendido que no obligaré jamás a Haruhi a otra cosa que no sea para lo que fue convenido, a saber una cooperación, y no un matrimonio real.

La joven intentó cruzar su mirada con la de Kyoya pero sus ojos aparecieron invisibles detrás del reflejo de sus gafas. Ranka asintió, satisfecho.

En el futuro, justamente, acera de sus obligaciones de esposa, casi no habrían. Ellos se conocían suficiente tiempo para respetarse mutuamente y saber que su prioridad era sus carreras. Kyoya podría algunas ocasiones, solicitar la presencia de Haruhi a su lado en una cena o una reunión, pero jamás sería una obligación. Pondría a disposición de la joven todo aquello que su apellido le permitiera y ella dispondrá de ello a su gusto. Kyoya pidió sin embargo que Haruhi acepte ser vestida y tratada como una Ootori, a fin de fundirse fácilmente en esta familia que será en el futuro la suya.

- ¿Quieres que renueve mi guardarropa?

- No, será solamente juicioso que Fuyumi pueda acompañarte a hacer algunas compras antes de una tarde o una cena por ejemplo. Mais dans l'ensemble ta garde-robe n'étant heureusement plus comparable à celle du lycée, elle me convient.

_Tamaki tomó delicadamente los dedos de la joven entre los suyos y, dibujando un paso de baile, la hizo girar sobre sí misma. Haruhi se sonrojó deliciosamente, bajando rápidamente la mano sobre el tejido de la falda de tafetán que, al girar, amenazaba con develar sus muslos finos._

_- ¿No es magnífica, Kyoya, su belleza natural realzada por los adornos dignos de mi princesa?_

_- Tamaki, ¡basta! Kyoya se preocupa por tus divagaciones, ¡y yo también! ¡Y estos zapatos me hacen doler los pies__!_

Ni Ranka ni Haruhi encontraron nada que contradecir a las proposiciones de Kyoya. Haruhi insistió sobre el hecho que ella deseaba conservar su apellido de soltera al obtener su título profesional, por no asociar su carrera a esa alianza prestigiosa. El joven no encontró nada que decir sobre el principio, pero objetó con suavidad que el apellido de los Ootori, si abría ciertas puertas, ponía a aquellos que lo llevaban sobre los reflectores y ninguna persona le pasaría nada. Era un arma de doble filo. Haruhi asintió solemnemente y Kyoya, cerrando su preciosa libreta negra donde no había parado de tomar notas, anunció pidiendo autorización que transmitiría sus exigencias a sus abogados para redacten el contrato. Ellos se lo pasarían, a fin de que ella lo relea y lo firme. Aquello podría ser en dos días, podrían casarse al tercero.

Decidieron no decirles a sus amigos, esperar… un poco. Temían su reacción, especialmente la de Hikaru.

Ranka posó una vez más su mirada triste sobre su hija, quien asintió nuevamente, resignada, casi. La proposición de Kyoya era en efecto más que generosa, e inesperada en esa situación. Cuando el joven pretendía levantarse, Haruhi clavó su mirada en la suya:

- Kyoya, hay una pregunta que debo hacerte. Tu respuesta no influirá en nuestro acuerdo pero… tengo la necesidad de saber.

Kyoya frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, absorto, y se volvió a sentar.

- Te escucho, Haruhi.

- Kyoya, ¿estabas enamorado de Tamaki?

Debido a la sorpresa, Ranka dejó caer la mandíbula. El tercer hijo de los Ootori abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y sonrió:

- No. No, yo no sentía ese tipo de sentimiento por Tamaki. Él era simplemente… mi mejor amigo.

La voz del joven tembló un poco y Haruhi, habiéndolo percibido, se regañó a sí misma terriblemente.

- Perdón Kyoya, es muy personal y...

- Haruhi, cortó suavemente el joven hombre, tu pregunta me parece muy pertinente y no veo mal que la hayas hecho. Deseo que nuestra… asociación se desarrolle sobre las bases más sanas posibles. Pienso que si mis preferencias sexuales me hubieran hecho interesarme en los hombres, Tamaki habría sido ciertamente mi primera elección. Pero parece que no soy más que habitualmente heterosexual.

- Lo siento.

La voz soñadora de Ranka hizo voltear a los dos jóvenes y Haruhi gritó, escarlata:

- ¡Papá!

- ¿Qué? preguntó el interesado levantando los hombros. Kyoya es un magnífico joven que estimo mucho, hubiera estado encantado con una novedad como esa.

Kyoya se arregló los lentes con una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza:

- Me siento sumamente halagado, lamento decepcionarlo Ranka.

- Bah, lástima. Y después la impresión, sería demasiado perturbadora para mi hija… ¡y para mi nieto o nieta!

* * *

Es así que una bella mañana de primavera, Haruhi Fujioka Y Kyoya Ootori se encontraron delante de uno de los edificios de registro civil de Tokio. Ranka tuvo que acompañar a su hija, porque era, después de todo, su matrimonio... Nadie habría podido creer, al ver a esos dos jóvenes saludarse sobriamente, que ellos estaban allí para firmar su acta de matrimonio. Ni siquiera había preguntas acerca de la ceremonia religiosa, evidentemente, Kyoya propuso que su abogado se encargara de las formalidades, la presencia de los futuros esposos no era indispensable. Pero Haruhi había insistido en que estuvieran allí. Ella llevó consigo el contrato firmado, contrato que releyó con atención y en el que no había nada que decir: Kyoya había escrupulosamente respetado todo lo que había dicho, sin adjuntar nada. Entraron los tres en una pequeña oficina y un oficiante del registro civil fue a reunirse con ellos. Estaba muy atento y le lanzaba numerosas miradas por el rabillo del ojo a Kyoya, manifiestamente consciente de la importancia del joven que tenía frente a sí. Registró el contrato y después Haruhi y Kyoya pusieron si firma en el registro. Kyoya dio una mirada a Haruhi, pero el rostro de ella estaba totalmente cerrado. Ranka, de pie detrás de su hija, observaba la escena en silencio, sus rasgos empapados de tristeza.

El oficiante se sintió obligado a sonreír largamente mientras recuperaba los papeles y de declarar un banal "¡todas mis felicitaciones!" Haruhi le sonrió amablemente; Kyoya lo electrocutó con la mirada. El hombre bajó rápidamente la cabeza, consciente de haber cometido una ofensa sin saber verdaderamente cómo. Salieron en silencio y se separaron enseguida. Kyoya dijo a Haruhi que estaba a su disposición si ella tenía exigencias particulares sobre su futuro domicilio; ella alzó los hombros respondiendo simplemente que le gustaría que la casa no sea tan oscura. Kyoya y Haruhi quedaron un instante inmóviles y silenciosos, cara a cara, antes de que la chica murmure que era tarde y que debía aún pasar por la biblioteca. Kyoya asintió, se despidió de la joven y de Ranka, dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su automóvil.

Es así que una bella mañana de primavera, Kyoya Ootori y Haruhi Fujioka se casaron, dieciséis días después de la muerte de Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

**_CRÉDITOS: A LA BETA __FRACTALS, QUIEN HIZO UN SÚPER TRABAJO DE RE-LECTORA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA_**

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:** Ahora sí tuve tiempo de poder darme una vuelta por la historia y dar noticias relevantes XDD_

* * *

_1. El siguiente capi se demora 4 semanitas T_T (está largo)  
_

_Un adelanto ( o dos... o más XDDD)_

_2. Los ex-Host se enteran de la boda de nuestra Haruhi y el Rey sombrío sexi-súper-sexi (LOL) y se arma la grande._

_3. Lo que se viene a continuación con 2 de nuestros amigos será la inesperadísima confirmación de las teorías de algunas personitas... y me temo que la decepción (y asombro e incredulidad) de otras XDD_

_4. Por lo dicho arriba, quedan avisad s, así que espero no me fusilen ( o a la autora XDDD)_

_5. ¿Kyoya será un buen padre? Esperemos a ver cómo se desarrolla la historia en los siguientes capítulos jeje (La espera vale la pena, ya verán porqué se los digo jeje)  
_

_6. Gracias a TOD S POR LEER y dejar sus impresiones acerca de la historia, en el próximo capi, contestación a las reviews que de a poquito, vienen llegando (no sean tímidos, no muerdo...mucho...) ;)_

_Gracias a todos =)_

_Esperamos sus dudas-comentarios-sugerencias_

_Matte sayonara!_


	6. oi theoi philousin apothnesxei neon

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Bizco Hatori, la autora del manga._**

**_La historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción autorizada de Hel-14_**

* * *

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA […] Ah y estoy molesta, ffnet no quiere el alfabeto griego. Pfff._

* * *

Ranka sirvió el té mientras Haruhi miraba los archivos inmobiliarios que un agente había seleccionado para ellos. Las tres casas eran magníficas, a pesar del tamaño más o menos humano. Digamos que, para Tokio, superficies parecidas eran alucinantes. Después de haber escupido su té al ver el precio de la primera casa, Haruhi renunció a mirar las otras. Kyoya le señaló que, en cuanto a trabajo y planificación, tenían carta blanca. Ella no quería saber qué es lo que eso significaba.

Una casa llamó sin embargo su atención, ya que se mencionó que era particularmente clara y que disponía de un jardín bastante amplio. La casa se encontraba muy cerca de un lujoso complejo deportivo con una magnífica piscina; Kyoya precisó inmediatamente que suscribirse a ese tipo de club privado no era un problema en absoluto. La zona era muy agradable, muy verde, y a una pequeña decena de minutos de la estación a pie.

Haruhi preguntó si era posible visitar la casa y Kyoya sacó su celular. Diez minutos después se encontraban instalados en el sedán negro y se dirigían a la dirección indicada. Fueron recibidos por el director de una agencia especializada en inmobiliaria de lujo quien se inclinó cordialmente delante de los "recién casados". Haruhi suspiró notando la presencia de la enorme puerta pesada que cerraba la entrada y de la cámara de seguridad que se encontraba sobre ella. No hizo sin embargo, ninguna reflexión, consciente de lo que tenía que aceptar.

La casa era, en efecto, espectacular. No daba directamente a la calle, pero un primer pequeño jardín se extendía hasta la fachada. Después de la entrada, un corto camino de gravilla se unía al largo garaje previsto para tres coches, encima del cual se encontraban los alojamientos –pequeños, pero agradables y perfectamente equipados– del personal. Haruhi había aceptado la idea de que una nodriza, una criada y Tachibana estén presentes regularmente. El edificio en sí mismo era resolutivamente moderno, obra de un arquitecto eficaz y lleno de sentido común. Los muros eran de un beige claro, una piedra lisa que tiraba sobre un muy ligero rosa.

Una vasta entrada de azulejos mostraba el sitio dónde vivir, una gran sala con techo alto y un comedor de tamaño bastante razonable. Esas dos piezas de recepción estaban iluminadas debido a que poseían grandes ventanales abiertos hacia el jardín al occidente, oriente y suroeste. Las piezas de servicio se encontraban un poco hacia atrás y Kyoya sonrió cuando los ojos de Haruhi brillaron al entrar en la cocina. Y es que tenía el tamaño, o casi, del apartamento de Ranka y disponía de todas las últimas innovaciones en electrodomésticos. El director de la agencia, comentando durante toda la visita, preguntaba regularmente su opinión a los dos jóvenes. Kyoya preguntó a Haruhi si el hecho de que todo era de estilo occidental le parecía bien, a lo que respondió afirmativamente encogiéndose de hombros, agregando que estaba muy bien como así, que la decoración era muy bella y que parecería inútil rehacer todo, Kyoya sonrió:

- No tocaré la cocina que parece complacerte mucho, pero en lo que compete al resto de la decoración, sí, cuento con volver a hacerla.

Haruhi pensó un cuarto de segundo en replicar, pero renunció con un suspiro. En el primer piso se encontraban cinco habitaciones –al final cuatro habitaciones y la que el director nombró como "suite matrimonial" y de la que Haruhi jamás había oído hablar–, unidas por un pasillo. Comenzaron la visita por las dos habitaciones más estrechas –las cuales Haruhi juzgó como muy espaciosas– que serían una habitación suplementaria, para Ranka por ejemplo si deseaba venir de vez en cuando, y la habitación del bebé. Al entrar en ésta última, Haruhi sintió que se le encogía el corazón y recorrió ese espacio vacío donde resonaban sus pasos.

– _No llego a creerlo... Es extremadamente maravilloso… Vamos a tener un bebé… Seré el mejor padre del mundo, te lo prometo, haré todo por ustedes. Un hijo contigo, ¡estoy tan emocionado! Vamos a ser una familia, Haruhi, ¡una familia! ¡Una verdadera familia! ¡Oh Haruhi!_

– ¿Haruhi?

Ella salió de su trance cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Kyoya la miraba, el rostro cerrado con una inquietud visible en sus ojos grises pálidos. Asintió dulcemente la cabeza, en señal de comprensión y murmuró:

– Si tú quieres podemos volver.

– ¿Su esposa no se siente bien? –preguntó el director.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes prestó atención al hombre y Haruhi, después de haber cerrado un instante los ojos y respirar profundamente, respondió simplemente:

– No, estoy bien, vayamos a la siguiente.

Cuando se dirigían hacia las otras dos habitaciones, Kyoya llamó la atención de Haruhi sobre el defecto mayor de esa propiedad: o renuncian a una habitación de amigo, o uno de los dos no dispondría de su propia oficina**.**

Haruhi lanzó a Kyoya una mirada que decía mucho acerca del hecho de que se tratara de un verdadero "defecto mayor". Dado el tamaño de las habitaciones, no representaba ningún problema para la joven trabajar en su alcoba, o para instalar un secretariado entero. Kyoya sonrió de nuevo y concluyó simplemente:

– Personalmente prefiero separar mi oficina de mi habitación. Si aquello no te parece un inconveniente, en ese caso podría disponer de las dos piezas que venimos de visitar, y tú te instalarías en la suite.

El director, asombrado, no dejó pasar la ocasión de presentarles la dicha suite –la futura habitación de la Señora Ootori, por tanto–. Haruhi se puso rígida al ser llamada así. Notó a su paso que el hombre no pareció nada sorprendido con que cada uno de los esposos quisiera disponer de su propio espacio privado. Kyoya tenía razón, aquello debía ser más que frecuente en una aristocracia consuetudinaria por los matrimonios de interés.

– _¡Tamaki! ¡Basta! ¡Apenas nos entregaron las llaves! ¡No he hecho siquiera la limpieza!_

_Ella trató, bastante débilmente, de deshacerse de las largas manos finas que la tomaron por la cintura e intentaban adentrarla a aquello que sería su habitación. Su mirada se cruzó con la índigo de Tamaki, esa mirada que la hacía temblar y ruborizarse cuando de posaba sobre ella. El joven murmuró:_

– _Por eso, mi Haruhi. Acabamos de recibir las llaves y me rehúso a pasar un segundo más de nuestra existencia antes de hacer el amor en nuestra casa. Finalmente nuestra casa. Quiero hacerte el amor en todas las piezas de nuestro apartamento, aquí y ahora._

_Ella se felicitó interiormente por haber rechazado habitaciones suplementarias, antes de imaginarse acorralada contra__ el minúsculo lavamanos del baño. Él no se atrevería, ¿cierto?_

Haruhi se mordió el labio y preguntó secamente dónde continuaba la visita. Kyoya hizo una seña al director de la agencia quien se apresuró en la demostración. Entraron finalmente en la famosa "suite matrimonial" y los ojos de Haruhi se abrieron con asombro. La alcoba estaba dividida en dos partes por una doble puerta en vidrio esmerilado, lo que le valió ciertamente el nombre de "suite". La mitad inferior se abría por dos puertas sobre una vasta sala de baño y un vestidor dos veces más grande que los vestidores de las otras habitaciones juntos. Haruhi remarcó maquinalmente:

– Pero yo jamás tendré suficiente ropa para llenar… ¡eso!

– Entonces lo utilizaremos como espacio de almacenamiento –remarcó Kyoya–. Nunca se tiene suficiente espacio de almacenamiento en el hogar.

La segunda mitad de la pieza se encontraba elevada por varias gradas porque se situaba por encima del alto techo de la sala y parecía bañada de luz. Dos de cuatro muros no estaban, nada más que las ventanas que daban al jardín. Haruhi avanzó y posó su palma sobre la superficie transparente, dejando su mirada resbalar sobre el césped perfectamente cortado, sobre los macizos de flores y sobre algunos árboles que ensombrecían la terraza murmurando para sí misma:

– Es magnífica.

Kyoya volvió la cabeza hacia el director de la agencia y declaró simplemente:

– Tomamos la casa. Mi empresa los contactará para los papeles necesarios a firmar.

* * *

Conforme a la tradición, era poco más de dos meses después de la muerte de Tamaki y ya algunas raras personas se encontraban en el cementerio para depositar la urna sobre la ilustre cripta de la Familia Suoh. El tiempo se ponía cada vez más radiante, las parejas y familias deambulaban en las avenidas, y algunas personas se arrodillaban frente a otras tumbas. El Señor Suoh había venido solo y no dijo ninguna palabra, se contentó con saludar con una sonrisa dulce y triste a los amigos de su hijo que se encontraron para la ocasión. Sólo Kyoya estaba informado del lugar y de la hora, cosa que no transmitió más que a los antiguos miembros del Host Club. Era desde entonces su primer contacto con ellos, sin tomar en cuenta algunos mails, después de la jornada fúnebre. Ellos llamaron sin embargo a Haruhi regularmente, quien les había asegurado sin ahondar en detalles que se encontraba bien, lo mejor que se podía encontrar en circunstancias como aquellas.

Fue extremadamente rápido, Yuzuru hizo encender el incienso y se contentó con observar largamente en silencio la piedra de la tumba sobre la que se hallaba escrito el nombre de su único hijo y una extraña inscripción. Mori y Honey se encontraban uno al lado del otro, inmóviles, con el joven karateka intentando encontrar la mirada de Hikaru y Kaoru, quienes amenazaban con fundirse nuevamente en lágrimas. Haruhi y Kyoya llegaron separadamente, la joven vivía aun en la casa de su padre y ninguna persona tenía conocimiento todavía de su matrimonio. Yuzuru, una vez finalizada su oración silenciosa, intercambió algunas palabras con Kyoya, después preguntó a Haruhi sus novedades. La joven respondió con rapidez, evasivamente. Seguido a ello, el padre del difunto saludó de manera digna a los demás jóvenes reunidos y se dirigió hacia la limusina que lo esperaba en los alrededores del cementerio.

Los antiguos compañeros de secundaria se encontraron solos, en un silencio espeso, mientras que alrededor de ellos los habitantes de Tokio caminaban por las avenidas en absoluto relajo. Kyoya lanzó una mirada rápida a Haruhi, quien asintió discretamente. Se aclaró la garganta y anunció entonces:

– Desearía, si están disponibles, que hablemos en algún lugar. Haruhi y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey y Mori intercambiaron sus miradas llenas de confusión. Los gemelos miraban a Haruhi tentativamente quien a su vez fijaba la vista sobre sus ballerinas. Siguieron a Kyoya por las calles, saliendo del cementerio, y se dejaron guiar hacia una sala de té cercana. Manifiestamente Kyoya había previsto todo: una gran mesa al entrar los esperaba. Hikaru no pudo evitar notar que Haruhi se sentó de forma natural cerca de Kyoya y frunció el entrecejo. Pidieron unas bebidas y acto seguido Kyoya se aclaró la garganta demandando la atención de todos, quien inmediatamente la obtuvo. Quedó en silencio algunos segundos, preguntándose por enésima vez cómo anunciar aquello, cómo tomar aquello, cómo...

– Kyoya y yo nos casamos hace tres semanas.

Todos los rostros, incluido el del interesado, giraron vivamente hacia Haruhi, la vista de ella siempre sobre la mesa. Fue Honey el primero que salió de la inmovilidad en la que aquella frase los dejó, y preguntó:

– Kyoya... ¿es verdad?

– Sí. Mañana, serán tres semanas desde que desposé a Haruhi.

Haruhi levantó lentamente la cabeza y su mirada cayó sobre los rasgos lívidos de Hikaru que se había sentado frente a ella. Ella sostuvo su mirada, aun cuando notó el nacimiento de una sorda cólera, y que él gruñó con voz rabiosa:

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué diablos significa esto?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, sin saber verdaderamente qué decir, pero la voz vibrante de rabia de Kaoru resonó a su vez:

– ¿Cómo pudieron… atreverse? Tamaki...

– ¡…murió hace no más de dos meses! –acabó Hikaru quien se mantuvo alejado hasta ese momento y puso sobre la mesa sus manos temblantes.

– ¡A pesar de que tú mismo decías que era tu mejor amigo, Kyoya! –contraatacó Kaoru.

– ¡Pero, por supuesto, eso no es más que basura! –gritó Hikaru, sin preocuparle el hecho que todo el mundo en la cafetería los miraba fijamente en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Kaoru, con las narinas dilatadas por el enojo, giró la cabeza con desprecio. Pero Hikaru no había terminado, apuntó hacia Haruhi un dedo amenazante y continuó con voz venenosa:

– En cuanto a ti, especie de degenerada...

Kyoya se volvió, presto a defenderse, físicamente si era necesario, pero una voz imperiosa y glacial los pasmó a todos.

– Hikaru, cállate, es suficiente.

El rostro de Honey estaba empapado de una gravedad y severidad que no habían podido ver antes. Hikaru, traspasado por su mirada, se volvió a sentar maquinalmente y se calló. Honey entonces asintió satisfecho y se volvió hacia Haruhi, quien había escuchado sin chistar los comentarios acerbos de los gemelos, palideciendo sin embargo a simple vista. El joven karateka extendió su mano colocándola sobre las de la chica y murmuró:

– Estás embarazada, ¿es eso, Haruhi?

Ella volvió la cabeza con sorpresa, vaciló en la mirada dulce de Honey, mirada ahora brillante de lágrimas, y asintió, la garganta demasiado anudada debido a la emoción como para poder responder. Fue la voz de Kyoya la que se elevó entonces:

– Haruhi está embarazada de cerca de tres meses.

Kaoru levantó la mano a su boca para cubrir el gemido que pasó sin embargo por sus labios. Hikaru no dijo nada, sus ojos dorados posados en Haruhi con una mueca de horror y consternación. Mori bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Entonces Honey se enderezó, empujo su silla y rodeó la mesa dirigiéndose hacia Haruhi, quien lo miró sin comprender. El rubio se deslizó a su lado y dedicándole una sonrisa, se inclinó para abrazarla delicadamente entre sus brazos:

– Todas mis felicitaciones, Haruhi. Todas mis felicitaciones.

Ella se dejó hacer, absorta y estupefacta al darse cuenta de una cosa: ninguna persona, en efecto, la había felicitado por su embarazo. Ninguna persona se había alegrado desde la tarde en la que se lo había anunciado a Tamaki.

Dos meses atrás.

Una eternidad.

Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de las espaldas de Honey y murmuró con una voz vibrante de sinceridad:

– Gracias.

Se separaron y el joven giró hacia Kyoya sonriendo largamente:

– Entonces felicitaciones a ti también, Kyoya. Y gracias por cuidar de nuestra Haruhi y de su bebé.

El hijo Ootori asintió con la cabeza. El timbre grave de Mori se elevó entonces:

– Todas mis felicitaciones.

– Gracias Mori –respondió dulcemente una Haruhi, casi sonriente, pero con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

– Kyoya... ¿cómo lo supiste? –preguntó el campeón de kendo.

– Tuve la duda por un mensaje que me dejó Tamaki y enseguida le pedí la confirmación a Haruhi.

Kaoru demandó con voz pasmada:

– Entonces... Entonces Tamaki lo supo, antes de...

No llegó a completar la frase. Haruhi asintió, pasó difícilmente saliva y respondió:

– Se lo anuncié la tarde del accidente. Preveíamos casarnos rápidamente.

Honey bajó la mirada y, suavemente, las lágrimas empezaron a correr sobre sus mejillas rosas. Mori cerró los puños y golpeó sobre la mesa. Kaoru levantó nuevamente la mano hacia su boca, preguntándose si no quería vomitar. Hikaru no dijo nada, su mirada siempre fija sobre Haruhi, pero continuaba aún más pálido que antes.

Fue justo en ese instante que la servidumbre volvió con las bebidas que ninguna persona tenía ganas de consumir. Kyoya le indicó maquinalmente quién pidió qué y ella se retiró, no sin haberles indicado:

– Gracias por esperar, lamentamos la demora.

Nadie prestó atención a sus palabras y un largo momento pasó antes de que alguien pueda hablar de nuevo. Es Hikaru quien rompe el silencio, con un tono cargado de incomprensión y desesperanza:

– Pero… ¿Por qué Kyoya, Haruhi? ¿Por qué Kyoya?

Honey le dirigió una mirada al interesado que no pareció ofuscarse por la expresión y se mantuvo a la expectativa. Haruhi respiró profundamente para tratar de retomar el control de su voz y de sus emociones, después respondió con una sonrisa triste:

– Porque él me lo propuso.

– ¡Pero todos nosotros te lo habríamos propuesto si lo hubiéramos sabido! ¿Por qué no habérnoslo dicho?, ¡por qué no habernos hablado! ¡Por qué aceptar la proposición de Kyoya! ¡Es Kyoya de quien hablamos, Haruhi! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que él sea un buen marido y un buen padre?

Haruhi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Hikaru, pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, lanzó una mirada inquieta al tercer hijo de los Ootori. El susodicho colocó lentamente la taza de café que acababa de llevar a sus labios y dijo pausadamente:

– Comprendo, Hikaru. No te preocupes.

Solamente ligeramente sereno, el mayor de los gemelos hizo una pequeña mueca avergonzada. Kaoru continuó con una voz menos firme:

– Hikaru quería decir que… En fin...

– Sé lo que Hikaru quiso decir –silenció Haruhi–, pero es justamente eso, yo no quiero un buen marido y Kyoya no quiere una buena esposa. Ni el uno ni el otro estamos interesados en lo que un matrimonio convencional nos puede aportar tradicionalmente. Si Kyoya no se casa conmigo, estará obligado a hacerse un día de otro matrimonio por interés y prefiere evitarlo. Entonces nosotros nos asociamos, en base a los intereses de cada uno, de ambos, pero sobretodo del pequeño que llevo conmigo. En cuanto a lo de ser un buen padre… Kyoya me ha pedido que le dé una oportunidad. Yo acepté, en mi alma y conciencia. No estuve obligada de ninguna manera a lo que sea, sépanlo bien.

Todos asintieron y Kyoya lanzó una mirada de gratitud a Haruhi. Puede ser que, gracias a ella, él no pasaría por un monstruo. Hikaru se mordió el labio y, con los ojos bajos, pareció preguntarse si debería retomar la palabra. Terminó por decidirse y gruñó con las mejillas encendidas:

– Lo comprendo, pero… Si tú me lo hubieras dicho… Te hubiera hecho mi esposa, yo también. Después de todo, yo estaba enam...

La mano de Haruhi se posó sobre la suya y él se calló, lanzándole una mirada turbada. La joven sonrió tristemente y murmuró:

– Lo sé, Hikaru, lo sé. Es justamente por eso por lo que no habría sido posible. Amo a Tamaki, Hikaru. Sé bien el maravilloso esposo, el maravilloso padre que serás. El casarte conmigo, sólo te habría traído infelicidad, y yo estaría perdida si tú estuvieras así algún día. Sé que ves a alguien en este momento, no quiero más que tu felicidad. Y yo seré incapaz de hacerte feliz, por desgracia.

– Haruhi... –murmuró Kaoru quien se puso a llorar silenciosamente.

Ella se volvió, bruscamente muy recta, muy calmada y la sombra de una verdadera sonrisa pasó sobre sus labios. Pasó su mirada sobre los cinco hombres que la rodeaban y declaró:

– Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Sé que cada uno de ustedes hubiese estado presto a hacer lo que Kyoya ha hecho. Sé que por mí y por Tamaki ustedes hubieran estado listos a trazar una línea sobre su futuro. Pero yo no eso deseo, tampoco Tamaki, jamás lo hubiera querido. Tamaki quería que cada uno de nosotros sea feliz, realmente feliz. Esa felicidad, estoy convencida, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, ustedes la encontrarán algún día, con una verdadera esposa. Desposarme habría significado renunciar a ello, mientras que Kyoya, como todos sabemos, persigue de su lado otros fines. En cuanto a mi felicidad, para mí, consistirá en tratar de hacer la felicidad de este niño. Ustedes me ayudarán, todos, lo sé, y les agradezco nuevamente.

Ellos comprendieron, o fingieron comprender. Kyoya les explicó en pocas palabras que ellos no estaban evidentemente más que casados por el civil, y que no habría ninguna otra ceremonia. Que el reconocería perfectamente al bebé y lo criaría como suyo. La joven insistió en el hecho de que ellos habían concluido un contrato de matrimonio, que ella lo había leído atentamente y que todo estaba perfectamente claro entre ellos. Haruhi y él les indicaron igualmente que ellos tenían una casa, pero que aún no se habían mudado, "Kyoya decidió rehacer toda la decoración, no sé por qué pero me da igual", acabó Haruhi dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a su "marido", quien sonrió ligeramente. Hikaru se asombró y Kyoya, a riesgo de parecer inapropiado, prefirió aclarar las cosas inmediatamente:

– Haruhi y yo dormiremos aparte, evidentemente.

La interesada asintió sin enrojecer y Hikaru se relajó. Kyoya frunció el entrecejo entonces al sorprender un extraño intercambio de miradas entre Honey y Mori. El joven karateka terminó por asentir, pareció reunir todo su coraje, y dijo:

– Eh… bien, puesto que estamos en época de anuncios… Haruhi, tu decías estar convencida que nosotros encontraremos nuestra felicidad más tarde, al lado de una esposa… De hecho, en cuanto lo que concierne a Mori y a mí, eso no será posible. Al final sí, encontrar la felicidad, sí, pero… eso ya fue hecho, desde… hace bastante tiempo.

Kyoya levantó una ceja, Haruhi parpadeó y las mandíbulas de los gemelos cayeron hasta la mesa. Allí, delante de ellos, Honey deslizó suavemente su mano entre la de Mori e, inmóvil, miró a sus amigos sonriente. Mori no hizo nada, no se movió, su rostro se encontraba como siempre impasible, pero no retiró su mano. Imperceptiblemente, apretó sus dedos entre los del joven. Fue Haruhi, la primera en sonreír y decir:

– Felicitaciones a ustedes también.

– Gracias –respondió Mori con una sonrisa cuya rareza era de por sí valiosa.

– Ah, caramba, entonces… –masculló Hikaru.

– …nosotros habíamos pensado que… –continuó su hermano–. ¡Todos estos años fuimos tildados como la pareja gay!

Honey rió en respuesta y deslizó su mirada sobre Kyoya. Podría ser el que tuviera la reacción menos evidente; Kyoya había después de todo, sido criado en un mundo muy conservador. Pero el joven castaño saludó a sus dos amigos con un simple asentimiento de cabeza que significaba toda su simpatía. Mori asintió a su vez en señal de agradecimiento. Honey volvió a ponerse serio y dijo:

– Mori y yo les pedimos que no… divulguen esto. Muestras familias no están al corriente, de hecho, ninguna persona hasta ahora.

– Salvo Tamaki –adjuntó sobriamente Mori.

Las sonrisas desaparecen de nuevo de los rostros y Haruhi abrió los ojos, sorprendida:

– Lo ignoraba, él no me dijo nada. ¿Cuándo lo supo él?

– Hace ya un buen tiempo, de hecho –respondió Honey–. En Ouran, al final de tu año de primero, cuando él huyó de nosotros, y sobre todo de ti, por conseguir el corazón de su abuela. Él y nosotros nos encontramos en el parque de Ouran, brevemente, para discutir un poco. Mori y yo lo enfrentamos, le dijimos que admirábamos su decisión, que era muy valiente, y que lo recordaríamos. Él nos sonrió entonces y...

Honey se calló un instante, los ojos en el vacío, y Mori murmura:

– Mitsukuni.

El joven rubio pareció salir de su trance y continuó con una voz ligeramente temblorosa:

– Sí, perdón, yo... Tamaki nos miró al uno y al otro, sonrió y nos dijo que él estaba muy afectado, pero que el verdadero coraje, era el nuestro. Que somos nosotros los que debemos asumir nuestras elecciones de vida, y que conocernos le dio entre otras cosas, la fuerza de luchar también contra ese destino trazado que sin embargo él no quería más. Mori y yo no sabíamos muy bien si él hablaba… de nosotros dos, entonces yo hice como si no entendiera. Y él rió, dijo que no nos inquietáramos, que no le diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Haruhi precisó él, pero que nos admiraba mucho y que quisiera vivir un amor como el nuestro. Después se levantó, nos saludó con la mano, y volvió a clase.

– Eso fue todo, él… –murmuró Kaoru.

Haruhi no dijo nada, los ojos en el vacío mientras bebía su taza de té. Se despidieron poco después del café, prometiéndose estar en contacto y verse rápidamente, pero cada uno se preguntó interiormente si aquello no era solamente una promesa vacía. Kyoya propuso a Haruhi acompañarla a casa de Ranka, lo que la joven aceptó. Levantando los ojos se cruzó con la mirada desvalida de Hikaru. Debería hacer algo al respecto. Todos deberían hacer algo al respecto, ella primero. Los dos jóvenes partieron en dirección al automóvil sintiendo sobre ellos la mirada de sus cuatro amigos.

El trayecto fue globalmente silencioso, Haruhi miraba por el vidrio de la limusina el rostro de Kyoya quien estada sumergido en su BlackBerry. No fue hasta que el joven reparó en que se aproximaban al apartamento del padre de Haruhi que preguntó:

– Haruhi, ¿has tomado ya cita para tu primera ecografía?

Él sabía previamente que ella ya tenía la cita y conocía debido a ello la hora. Pero fingió la mayor inocencia del mundo y Haruhi respondió:

– Sí, a decir verdad es el próximo viernes, a las diecisiete horas cuarenta y cinco, con el Doctor Yashima que me recomendaste.

– ¿Supongo que lo viste ya? ¿Te conviene?

– Sí, lo he visto ya dos veces. Me parece muy bueno y más humano que el que me atendía.

Kyoya se preguntó si Haruhi esperaba que el profesor Yashima sea frío a causa de su renombre… o porque Kyoya no podría apreciar y recomendar a nadie más que fuese alguien frío.

– Bien. Haruhi... ¿me permitirías tú asistir a tu ecografía?

Haruhi abrió los ojos y quedo algunos segundos en silencio, claramente sorprendida. Después respondió:

– Yo... Supongo que sí, si tú quieres.

– Me parece que aquello forma parte de mis... atribuciones, y aquello me interesa. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a algo y si eso te hace sentir mal...

– No, no, Kyoya. Aprecio que lo hayas sugerido. Ni siquiera lo había aspirado, discúlpame.

Asintió, simplemente. Convinieron que se reencontrarían en la clínica, Haruhi tomaría una línea de tren directa después de la facultad y rechazó totalmente que el chofer de Kyoya atravesara toda la ciudad a la hora precisa para irla a buscar. El joven llevó a Haruhi hasta su apartamento, discutió algunos instantes con Ranka en la entrada de la casa, rechazó amablemente la invitación a cenar y se despidió al salir.

* * *

No fue una sorpresa, apenas habiéndose sentado en la limusina, escuchar su celular sonar de nuevo.

– Kyoya... Soy yo, Honey. ¿Dejaste ya a Haruhi?

– Hace un instante.

– Ah, bien. ¿Tendrás algunos minutos para mí?

– De hecho, estoy en el auto camino a la mansión.

– Perfecto. Pienso... que presumes el objeto de mi llamada, ¿no?

– Tengo una vaga idea, sí –respondió pausadamente Kyoya.

– ¿Y tu respuesta cambió después de todo este tiempo?

Kyoya, en la oscuridad de la limusina, se recordó a sí mismo, algunos años atrás, sobre uno de los balcones interiores del gran hall de la academia.

_Tamaki y Haruhi, abajo, danzaban bajo las miradas enamoradas de todas las clientas del Host Club. Aunque la chica no llegaba a seguir el ritmo de la música, aun cuando Tamaki no podía retener una mueca dolorosa cuando ella pisaba los dedos de sus pies con sus tacones, todos, y Kyoya igualmente, degustaba con deleite la perfección de ese instante. La pregunta de Honey, tan franca e inesperada, lo sorprendió, a decir verdad. Porque Kyoya jamás se había puesto a considerar ello, porque si bien apreciaba profundamente a la joven que bailaba con su mejor amigo, jamás la había realmente visto, como algo más que destinada a Tamaki. Porque de todas formas una joven de pobre extracción social no podría entrar en el esquema preciso que le haría lograr su objetivo, siempre el mismo. Sobrepasar a sus hermanos, mostrar a su padre su sorprendente victoria e izar el apellido de los Ootori más alto de lo que habían hecho jamás todos sus ilustres antepasados. _

_Así que no, jamás se había puesto verdaderamente la pregunta de poner a prueba, o no, el más mínimo sentimiento por aquella que, de todas formas, no era para él. _

_Fue con toda franqueza que respondió a Honey y Mori, porque entonces ella no era más que una estudiante excepcional, brillante. Y, sobre todo, porque entonces la sonrisa de Tamaki era más radiante que nunca y él no tenía nada precioso en ese instante. _

Esa sonrisa había sido borrada para siempre, por un capricho del destino. Y Haruhi había dejado ahora un lugar para él en su plan de vida. Eso era todo.

– No, mi respuesta no ha cambiado. Las circunstancias han sucedido tristemente así, pero mi respuesta no ha cambiado. No estoy enamorado, Honey. Jamás lo he estado.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea. Después, el joven rubio respondió simplemente:

– De acuerdo, Kyoya, pero… ¿crees tú que en estas condiciones traerás felicidad a nuestra Haruhi?

– No se trata de la felicidad de Haruhi, ella misma está muy clara en eso. Se trata del niño, y yo he tomado al respecto una promesa que cuento con respetar.

– Pero... ¿y Haruhi? –repitió tristemente Honey.

– No se trata de Haruhi o de mí. Ambos nos damos cuenta. Haruhi es una amiga, ahora mi esposa, y cuento con tratarla como ello y hacer lo posible para que ella pueda vivir serenamente a mi lado. Pero no es una cuestión de sentimientos, Honey.

– Bien –suspiró su interlocutor–, supongo que... después de todo, es una excelente opción para nuestra Haruhi. Cuida de ella, Kyoya.

Una rápida y desagradable sensación atravesó a Kyoya, mas respondió con una voz franca:

– Puedes contar conmigo.

– ¿Kyoya?

– ¿Si?

– Quería preguntarte algo, y con todo esto, lo olvidé... ¿Sabes tú qué significa, aquello que está marcado sobre la tumba? Creí reconocer caracteres griegos.

Kyoya giró la cabeza hacia el exterior, observando la ciudad desfilar a través de la limusina, y respondió suavemente:

– En efecto, es del griego antiguo "on oi theoi philousin apothnesxei neon". Es una cita a un poeta griego, Leandro. Significa "aquel que los dioses aman muere joven".

– Oh –murmuró Honey–, ¿fuiste tú el que se lo propuso al señor Suoh, Kyoya?

Después de un silencio al cabo del cual el castaño puso en su lugar sus lentes, declaró simplemente:

– Sí.

– Aquello le va muy bien, Kyoya. Muy bien a Tamaki.

* * *

**_CRÉDITOS: A LA BETA __ FRACTALS, QUIEN HIZO UN SÚPER TRABAJO DE RE-LECTORA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA_**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: ¡un infinito gracias a Marii Maro que hace un excelente trabajo como Beta de la traducción al español!**

Ootori Hika-chan: espero no te decepciones de la historia, ¡a ver si te gustó este capítulo!

yolotl: me alegra oir que los capis te sacaron lágrima (¿o no?, no lo sé, me siento mal por alegrarme que llores XD)

Ootori Misa-chan: me alegra que rieras tanto con la pregunta de nuestra Haruhi jaja, pobre rey sombrío... de solo imaginar su rostro XDDD

Marii Maro: Otra vez ( y no me cansaré de decirlo XD): ¡GRACIAS! [y a ver qué te parece el siguiente capi que se está escribiendo =) ]

* * *

**_Ya lo saben: _**

**_comentarios-sugerencias-sobornos XD_**

**_Esperamos sus reviews =)_**

**_Matte- sayonara!_**


	7. Bienvenida a la casa Ootori

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Bizco Hatori, la autora del manga._**

**_La historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción autorizada de Hel-14_**

* * *

- Señora Ootori, Señor Ootori, gracias por tomarse la molestia.

Ellos saludaron al médico y entraron en el amplio consultorio del cual disponía el doctor en la clínica. El profesor Yashima se encontraba al final de su carrera; era un hombre de talla mediana, con varias canas en el cabello y pequeñas gafas. Su sonrisa tranquilizadora añadida al eco de su suave voz como de un abuelo que cuida de sus nietos emanaba de su persona. Kyoya sabía por Yuuichi que sin embargo él era un médico de renombre mundial en el campo de la obstetricia y los estudiantes luchaban por poder efectuar el internado a su lado.

El profesor Yashima no atendía más que a un puñado de pacientes, previa cita, incluidos los que tenían por apellido aquel que estaba inscrito en letras de oro sobre el frente de la clínica En efecto, había traído al mundo a todos los sobrinos y sobrinas de Kyoya y no hacía falta remarcar que se encontraba extremadamente feliz y honrado de tener por fin en su consultorio al más joven de los hijos de Yoshio –él lo llamaba por su nombre de pila- y su encantadora esposa. Los jóvenes sonrieron amablemente y el doctor tomó la carpeta con los últimos análisis que Haruhi se había hecho y que aseguraban que todo estaba bien. Kyoya y ella intercambiaron una mirada; Haruhi asintió nerviosamente y giró los ojos. Kyoya se aclaró la garganta y dijo pausadamente:

- Doctor, mi esposa y yo mismo tenemos algo que decirle. Haruhi no lo dijo en sus dos primeras citas porque aún no habíamos conversado entre nosotros y es que es una situación… delicada.

Los ojos del doctor se estrecharon y endurecieron inmediatamente consciente de la importancia potencial de lo que venía a continuación.

- Su servicio ha sido informado del hecho que la señorita Fujioka y yo nos casamos bastante recientemente, después de su primera visita. Pero usted debe saber, para el buen desenvolvimiento del embarazo de Haruhi y la salud de este niño, que yo no soy el padre biológico, aunque sí pienso reconocerlo oficialmente.

Hubo un breve silencio. El profesor Yashima asintió suavemente con la cabeza:

- Bien.

- El padre biológico de este niño era el novio de Haruhi y un amigo muy cercano a mí, Tamaki Suoh.

Haruhi pasó saliva difícilmente, mientras que, esta vez, el profesor hizo notoria su sorpresa. Él había tratado ya algunos embarazos manifiestamente ilegítimos, pero aquello era otra cosa. Él sabía quién fue Tamaki Suoh, muy evidentemente, en una persona habituada a encontrarse con la alta sociedad que pasa por la clínica privada de los Ootori.

Murmuró:

- Lo siento tanto. Acepte por favor mis condolencias.

Haruhi asintió sobriamente y dejó a Kyoya el espacio para continuar.

- Le agradecemos. Obviamente, sólo algunas personas, incluido mi padre, están al corriente de este estado de hecho y nosotros deseamos que quede así. Pero al ser usted el médico de Haruhi, nos pareció importante que estuviera informado, sobre todo porque la Señora Grantaine, la madre de Tamaki, sufre de una enfermedad de carácter genético, el Síndrome de Lupus Eritematoso.

- Ya veo, respondió Yashima con gran seriedad. Han hecho bien en informarme y pueden estar seguros que esta información será perfectamente confidencial y no será comunicada tampoco a mi equipo. Voy entonces a efectuar las correcciones sobre la historia clínica, que había establecido a partir de sus ascendentes familiares, Señor Ootori.

Kyoya puso entonces sobre el escritorio una gruesa carpeta: el historial médico completo de Tamaki. No tenía ningún mal que pudiera ser preocupante, los Suoh tenían como médico de su familia a uno de los mejores profesionales de los hospitales Ootori y Yuuibhi tuvo acceso, desafortunadamente, a su historia clínica bastante recientemente. Yashima agradeció a Kyoya, tomó el documento y lo abrió, ecomenzó a leerlo silenciosamente.

- La enfermedad e la madre del señor Suoh es para tomar a consideración, pero le aseguro: no sólo el carácter genético de la enfermedad es mínimo y la transmisión es por tanto poco probable, sino que los avances han sido considerables desde hace varios años en la lucha contra esta enfermedad.

Yashima levanto la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente a Kyoya:

- Pero pienso que usted debe ya estar al corriente de esta información, el laboratorio de su familia fue el que obtuvo la exclusividad de la venta en Asia del tratamiento.

- En efecto, Haruhi y yo hemos seguido ello de cerca.

- Bien. Como todos los exámenes de la Señora Ootori son perfectamente normales, les propongo pasar a la ecografía.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y siguieron a Yashima hacia una vasta sala cerca a su oficina, en cuyo centro se encontraba la mesa de auscultación y el monitor. Haruhi dudó un instante, lanzando una mirada a la pequeña cabina para desvestirse de al lado. El profesor sonrió y dijo que la ecografía era extra-uterina, ella no tenía la más mínima necesidad de desvestirse, sólo levantar su camiseta sobre su pecho sería suficiente. Haruhi se dirigió entonces hacia la mesa de auscultación y Kyoya le ofreció galantemente su mano para ayudarla a subir al pequeño estrado. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa forzada; el joven se colocó al lado de ella, sobre el sofá previsto para el efecto, y dijo en voz baja:

- Todo estará bien. ¿Estás segura que quieres que me quede?

Ella asintió nerviosamente a la vez que subía su camiseta, descubriendo su vientre apenas redondeado. Kyoya giró púdicamente los ojos y observó a Yashima iniciar la ecografía. El aludido colocó sobre el vientre de Haruhi un gel, previniéndole del efecto de frío que sentiría y en efecto, la joven se vio recorría por un ligero estremecimiento, Pero ya el profesor había tomado la sonda y la pasaba sobre el ombligo de Haruhi. Un sonido llenó la habitación: unos latidos de corazón rápidos, intensos y regulares. Haruhi se mordió el labio, sus ojos inmensos fijos en la pantalla. Kyoya sintió que su garganta se cerraba con una emoción extraña y a decir verdad, más bien ridícula: se había preguntado por el desenvolvimiento del embarazo, los exámenes, el desarrollo fetal, y todo era perfectamente previsible. Internet estaba copado de imágenes y videos de ecografías, y sin embargo… era diferente. Totalmente diferente.

Podría ser porque la joven que estaba allí era Haruhi Fujioka.

Podría ser porque el que debía estar en su lugar era Tamaki Suoh.

Kyoya tuvo una visión rápida de su mejor amigo en lágrimas, extasiándose de la escena, abrasando a Yashima, desbordando bobadas sobre la belleza del instante y confundiendo en la pantalla un riñón el bebé con una pequeña nariz en trompeta.

Pero Tamaki no estaba allí. Mecánicamente Kyoya bajó los ojos hacia las manos de Haruhi, cerradas ambas e imaginó los largos dedos de Tamaki apretados sobre ese puño minúsculo. Casi podía escuchar a Haruhi rechinar los dientes y decir al rubio que la soltara.

Kyoya se preguntó un segundo si debía colocar su mano sobre la de la chica, en un gesto de apoyo, y rechazó la idea inmediatamente. La mano de Haruhi quedó sola sobre el tejido blanco que recubría la mesa de auscultación.

Kyoya y Haruhi escucharon en silencio las explicaciones del médico. Todo iba perfectamente bien. el bebé crecía normalmente, todas las medidas estaban dentro de la norma, ningún problema. Yashima precisó que era todavía muy temprano para conocer el sexo del bebé y les pidió decidir si la próxima ecografía ellos deseaban o no saberlo. Haruhi levantó los hombros y se giró hacia Kyoya:

- No me importa. ¿Y a ti?

- Yo preferiría saberlo, si no tienes inconveniente.

Haruhi frunció el entrecejo y Kyoya sonrió interiormente, persuadido de que ella suponía en ese instante que él esperaba vehementemente un varón. continuó, con vos igual:

- Para poder decirle a nuestro decorador, para la alcoba.

Haruhi levantó los ojos hacia el cielo pero una muy fina sonrisa pasó por sus labios y Kyoya se felicitó. El examen había terminado, Yashima tendió a Haruhi una toalla seca y ella se limpió rápidamente el vientre antes de volver a bajar su camiseta. Kyoya le ayudó de nuevo a bajar de la mesa. Abrió los labios para hablar levantando los ojos hacia él, pero paró en seco y bajó nuevamente la cabeza asintiendo simplemente.

Kyoya lo supo inmediatamente. Ella habría querido hablar, hacer un comentario, compartir sus sentimientos… pero él no era la persona con la que ella habría deseado hacerlo. Él no era la persona que ella pensaba encontrar a su lado. Ella no pensaba levantar los ojos hacia su rostro severo, pero sí hacia las pupilas húmedas de lágrimas de Tamaki.

Pasaron silenciosamente a la oficina de Yashima, quien ples propuso pasarles una copia de la ecografía en DVD. Haruhi iba a negarse hasta que Kyoya repuso suavemente que el bebé estaría feliz, un día, de tener acceso. La joven aceptó finalmente encogiéndose de hombros. Los jóvenes fijaron la próxima visita, remarcando acerca de los análisis que Haruhi debería realizarse, se despidieron y se fueron. Atravesaron silenciosamente los pasillos inmaculados de la clínica.

- ¿Ya viste? todo salió bien.

- Sí, respondió mecánicamente Haruhi sin mirarlo. Supongo que sí.

- Mi presencia...

- Estoy contenta de hayas venido, Kyoya. No me molestaste, al contrario.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eternamente sorprendido de la franqueza de Haruhi, aún después de todos estos años. Sonrió y asintió. Delante del edificio, la limusina los esperaba y Tachibana les abrió la puerta. Una vez instalados en el suave asiento, Kyoya hizo seña al chofer para que siguiera y se volvió una vez más hacia Haruhi:

- Tengo un nuevo favor que pedirte.

- ¿Cuál?

- Desearía, si no estás muy fatigada y si no tienes nada previsto, que vengas a cenar esta noche.

Haruhi se quedó inmóvil, aturdida, y balbuceó:

- ¿Esta noche?

- Sí.

- ¡Pero si son casi las siete de la noche!

- Justamente, podemos ir directamente a la mansión.

- Pero… ¡Tú habrías podido avisarme!

Kyoya suspiró y se dejó caer contra el espaldar del asiento de la limusina.

- De hecho, apenas me lo confirmaron esta tarde, y yo no quería distraerte antes el examen. Mi familia tiene un empleo del tiempo bastante complejo, y excepcionalmente se encontrarán hoy todos presentes. Es una ocasión para ti de conocerlos.

Haruhi bajó los ojos hacia su vestimenta de estudiante: un pantalón corto azul pálido, una camiseta blanca sin ninguna mancha, un pequeño chaleco gris claro. No era, para nada, un atuendo para ir a cenar en la mansión de los Ootori. Kyoya sonrió:

- Pedí a Fuyumi prepararte algo, en caso de que aceptaras reunirte con nosotros. Pero no es una obligación.

Haruhi sopesó los pros y los contras. Era, después de todo, su familia política. Llevaba su apellido actualmente y, a pesar de que todos estaban al corriente de su situación, la aceptaron sin embargo entre ellos, porque Yoshio Ootori lo había decidido así. Tenía que encontrárselos un día u otro, y valía más que fuera en una cena en familia que en una recepción. Era viernes por la noche, tenía que pasar a la biblioteca mañana pero no tenía clases. Sin embargo se encontraba cansada.

- Pasamos a la mesa habitualmente a las ocho y treinta, podrás estar en tu casa a las once de la noche.

Haruhi lanzó una mirada molesta a Kyoya; realmente tenia respuesta a todo, y él lo sabía, a juzgar por la sonrisa satisfecha que adornaba las comisuras de sus labios finos. Ella suspiró:

- Muy bien. Voy a llamar a mi padre para...

- Ya llamé a Ranka. Él trabaja esta noche, de todas formas.

Esta vez, Haruhi miró claramente a Kyoya, se recaló contra el asiento con mal humor y giró deliberadamente la cabeza hacia la ventana con una mueca exasperada, aunque fingida. Kyoya sonrió más ampliamente ajustando sus lentes y ordenó a su chofer que les condujera a la mansión. La limusina se alejó lentamente.

* * *

Haruhi había ido a la mansión Ootori algunas veces ya, pero jamás sola, siempre acompañada sino por todo el Host club, por Tamaki. Y jamás, jamás el personal le había saludado con un "Buenas noches Señora" que la heló. Ella respondió con una sonrisa incómoda y siguió a Kyoya quien había tomado la dirección hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y Haruhi encontró entonces ese espacio inmenso, frío y, sobre todo, muy silencioso. Kyoya, al primer vistazo reparó en la bolsa de lona y la mochila negra colgadas en el pasamano, se sentó, pasó una mirada satisfecha sobre el contenido y giró hacia Haruhi. La joven avanzó hacia la inmensa ventana que abría la habitación hacia el parque y observó la naturaleza tintarse con las primeras luces de la noche.

- Haruhi, son cerca de las ocho de la noche, debes cambiarte. Fuyumi trajo algo que pudiera convenirte.

- Oh, dijo Haruhi dándose la vuelta, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde puedo...

- En el primer piso, en mi habitación, o en el cuarto de baño si lo deseas, es la puerta de la derecha. Hay una pequeña mochila, contiene zapatos y un pequeño paquete de aseo por si lo necesitas.

- Ah, gracias. ¿Y cómo es que Fuyumi conoce...

- Tenía un archivo completo sobre cada estudiante de Ouran.

- ¿Con las medidas y la estatura? bromeó Haruhi.

- Tú eras un host. Te recuerdo que era yo el que hacía los pedidos de todos nuestros disfraces.

Haruhi se sintió idiota por haber olvidado aquello y, molesta, arrebató la bolsa de manos de Kyoya y subió las escaleras rápidamente, tomando la mochila al pasar. Se detuvo un instante al llegar a la cima de las escaleras, como comprendiendo que se encontraba en la habitación de Kyoya, ¡el templo del "Príncipe de las Tinieblas"! A parte de una inmensa cama, una alta planta verde y una mesa de noche, nada rompía con ese espacio perfectamente limpio, de paredes de un ligero gris perla. Dos puertas al fondo del altillo, sin duda el baño, y un potencial vestidor. Haruhi dudó en entrar a la primera, pero se rindió. Ya tenía la sensación de estar allí como si fuese una total extranjera y no tenía el más mínimo deseo de penetrar más lejos en aquel universo helado.

Y ella iba a vivir con Kyoya. Ella se casó con él, e iba a vivir con él. Se preguntó de repente lo que sería probable que le esperaba a la radiante casa que él había comprado una vez que haya hecho la decoración: un espacio frió, impersonal, ¿clínico? Haruhi se estremeció. Pero, después de todo, nada le impediría la adición de pequeños… toques personales en las piezas que no le corresponden.

Suspiró y lanzó una mirada por encima de la baranda: Kyoya se encontraba instalado en un sofá, abajo, de espaladas a ella, y enroscado en teclear su portátil, como de costumbre. No tenía ningún deseo de esconderse en el baño, así que empezó a vestirse en la habitación y abrió la magnífica bolsa negra. Sacó un pequeño vestido muy simple, de un azul pálido, con mangas tres cuartos y cuello redondo. Haruhi sonrió y se prometió agradecer a Fuyumi por su juiciosa elección.

Mucho más tranquilas, se quitó sus pequeños deportivos ligeros, deslizó los pantalones que llevaba sobre la cama y, mientras se quitaba el chaleco y la camiseta, llamó:

- ¿Kyoya?

- ¿Mmh?

- ¿Puedes decirme algo más acerca de las personas que estarán presentes esta tarde?

El joven, distraído como estaba en su trabajo, levantó mecánicamente la cabeza y se fijó.

La parte superior del altillo estaba nublada por el brillo iridiscente de las luces encendidas. El reflejo de oro del altillo apareció en la superficie del vidrio y, como en la sombra, se destacaba la silueta desnuda de Haruhi. Era evidente que estaba atrás y la luz jugaba con su cuerpo esbelto, ondeando en todo el esplendor de su tamaño. Tomó el vestido y levantó los brazos, deslizando la tela sobre sus caderas para finalmente cubrir sus delgados muslos.

- ¿Kyoya?

Aquello no duró más que un segundo, dos posiblemente, mas sin embargo Kyoya bajó los ojos reprochándose interiormente esa inadmisible intrusión en la intimidad de Haruhi. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

- No veo que pueda decirte. No estará nadie más que mis padres, mis hermanos y sus esposas, Fuyumi y su marido.

Después de un silencio, Haruhi repitió con voz sorprendida:

- ¿Tus padres?

Kyoya, tomando cuidado de no levantar los ojos, frunció las cejas:

- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te sorprende?

- Yo… Nada, supongo, es solamente que… tú no hablas jamás de tu madre. ¡Creo que incluso olvidé que existe!

- ¿Tú piensas que fui engendrado por partenogénesis, como una especie de reptil? preguntó él fríamente, pero con un tinte de ironía que notó Haruhi.

- ¡No, no! Es que… ¡Y te recuerdo que la partenogénesis es a partir de un organismo femenino, no de uno masculino!

Kyoya sonrió con la vista en su pantalla y decidió apagarla para concentrarse en la conversación.

- Supongo que no hablo de mi madre porque no hay gran cosa que decir.

- ¿Perdón? Exclamó Haruhi, manifiestamente indignada.

- Te darás cuenta por ti misma. Mi madre siempre ha estado poco presente. Ella pasa mucho tiempo en los diferentes spas de todos los rincones del mundo y exhibiendo siempre su guardarropa de alta costura en algunas matinés caritativas mundanas y privadas. Está totalmente ausente del mundo de las obligaciones… y del nuestro.

Haruhi se sentó sobre la cama, estupefacta. El tono de Kyoya era calmo, sin ironía y sin amargura. La joven pensó que nunca había oído hablar a nadie con tal desapego. Tomó la primera ballerina azul y se la puso mientras decía:

- Pero ella debe ocuparse de sus nietos, ¿no? ¿Cuántos sobrinos tienes?

- Tengo cinco sobrinos y sobrinas: Yuuichi tienes dos hijos: dos niñas, Akito**,** un niño y Fuyumi un niño y una niña. Nunca tendría mi madre la idea de ocuparse de ellos, y ninguna persona pensaría en confiárselos jamás.

- Oh.

Kyoya se levantó, avanzó hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero que cubría la puerta de un armario e intentó arreglar el nudo de la corbata que había aflojado al entrar a la habitación. Continuó al mismo tiempo:

- Tú conoces ya a mi padre, me parece, varias veces, y tú sabrás ya lo suficiente de él. Mi hermano mayor, Yuuichi, sería el heredero designado del grupo pero, paradójicamente, puede ser de nosotros tres, el que menos esté interesado en esta herencia. Es alguien muy derecho, íntegro, y sobre todo un brillante cirujano a quien su carrera apasiona. Tengo la intuición de que abandonar la práctica de la cirugía a beneficio del grupo Ootori no le atrae en lo más absoluto. Su esposa, Asami, es gentil pero sin otro interés que no sea el de ser la mujer del presidente de una gran corporación médica. Mi padre le recuerda siempre que ella no ha tenido todavía un hijo varón.

Haruhi tomó el pequeño cepillo que encontró en la mochila y trató de disciplinar sus cabellos cortos escuchando atentamente a Kyoya. Ella se ofuscó:

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡No es su culpa!

- No, en efecto. Pero dudo que puedas hacer entrar en razón a mi padre, cortó Kyoya con voz divertida.

- ¿Y si el hijo que espero es una niña?

- Mi padre estará igualmente decepcionado, yo no; ya te lo dije, eso poco me importa.

Haruhi se mordió el labio. Ella no comprendía muy bien, si es que Kyoya hacía todo por satisfacer a su padre… o por contrariarlo. La voz del joven se elevó nuevamente.

- Akito, es otra historia. Él tiene formación cardiológica pero pasa su tiempo secundando a mi padre en la gestión de la parte farmacéutica del grupo. Su esposa Naoko es… ¿cómo decirlo? alguien que te desagradará.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Lo sé, eso es todo. Ella no me cae bien.

- ¿Qué tienes que reprocharle, por ejemplo?

Kyoya lanzó una mirada hacia la escalera que Haruhi acababa de descender. Ella había guardado su ropa en la pequeña maleta dejada por Fuyumi, la cual depositó sobre uno de los sillones y avanzó hacia Kyoya, las manos detrás de la espalda, sus grandes ojos castaños rebosantes de curiosidad y asombro. El joven hombre vaciló un instante, después respondió:

- Ella intentó algunos avances, hace ya algún tiempo. Encontré aquello no apropiado.

Haruhi abrió la boca de puro asombro y balbuceó:

- ¿Avances? Pero... ¿Cómo?

- Prefiero no entrar en detalles, si me lo permites. Digamos que ella intentó un aproximamiento bastante directo, el cual por supuesto, rechacé también directamente, y la relación que no era excelente, se deterioró aún más después de eso. Bien evidentemente, ninguna persona más que ella, yo, y ahora tú, está al corriente.

Él sonrió delante del rostro estupefacto de Haruhi quien balbuceó:

- Pero… Y a la final… ¿Por qué ella hizo eso?

- Eso me parece ofensivo, respondió Kyoya, con tono juguetón.

Haruhi negó vigorosamente con la cabeza enrojeciendo ligeramente:

- No, no quise decir eso, tú sabes perfectamente que eres muy atractivo...

Él levantó una ceja pero ella pareció no darse cuenta y continuó:

- … ¡pero es suicida osar hacer algo como eso! ¡Qué lástima por ella si lo hubieras revelado!

- Ella lo hubiera negado, era su palabra contra la mía, y mi hermano la hubiera apoyado. Pienso que ella esperaba, al seducirme, llevarme a que no me postule para la presidencia del grupo, desviarme de mis deseos, o humillarme y pretender que fui yo quien la sedujo. Habría entonces tenido que renunciar a un puesto que e por sí no me era posible adquirir.

- ¿Pero entonces porqué ella no lo hizo? ¿Porqué no pretendió que tu trataste de…seducirla?

Kyoya se acercó a Haruhi y posó sus ojos en los de ella:

- Porque esta querida Naoko está lejos de ser una esposa irreprochable y le hice saber que yo estaba en posesión de ciertas… pruebas materiales de las cuales tenía bastante interés en que yo no las divulgara.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Haruhi, pero ya Kyoya se había vuelto hacia la salida ofreciéndole su brazo:

- ¿Vamos? Mi padre detesta que lleguemos retrasados a la cena.

- Extrañamente, ya no tengo mucha hambre, gruñó Haruhi colocando sin embargo su mano en el antebrazo de Kyoya.

Mientras ellos atravesaban el corredor, él le susurró:

- Pero está Fuyumi, quien te caerá bien sin duda alguna. Y su esposo Hiroki, a quien aprecio.

- ¡Dios mío, hay alguien a quien aprecias! ironizó Haruhi. ¿Y puedo saber porqué? Kyoya le lanzó una mirada oblicua y respondió simplemente:

- Porque mi hermana es feliz.

- Oh.

No tuvo nada que añadir en absoluto debido a que se encontraron frente a la puerta doble que abría el comedor. Haruhi vio inmediatamente a Fuyumi quien le sonrió ampliamente. La hermana de Kyoya se encontraba de pies cerca de un hombre de cabello castaño, en cuyos ojos brillaba la dulzura de la misma manera que en los de su esposa. Una segunda pareja estaba ya presente: el hombre, de estatura similar a la de Kyoya, tenía un rostro de rasgos regulares y fríos. Una raya impecable separaba su pelo castaño oscuro y se encontraba de pie muy derecho, en un traje gris de corte perfecto. Su esposa era una mujer hermosa cuya espesa cabellera gruesa caía en bucles cuidadosamente armados sobre sus espaldas pálidas. Su vestido de un azul noche dejaba ver un cuerpo cincelado por el deporte y el escote sugería púdicamente la opulencia de su busto. Sonrió ampliamente ante la entrada de Kyoya y Haruhi pero esta última se dio cuenta inmediatamente que para ella su mirada fue como un balde agua fría.

Haruhi sintió una nueva presencia detrás de ellos y la sonrisa cortés que ella se esforzaba por conservar desapareció. Yuuichi venía llegando a su vez, tan parecido a Kyoya con sus gafas finas y sus cabellos negros. Sus ojos sin embargo oscuros reflejaban la gravedad eterna de su rostro.

_El señor Suoh entró al quirófano con múltiples traumatismos causados por el accidente, y en un coma inestable. Yo… Nosotros tratamos de estabilizar su estado, pero la gravedad y el número de heridas no nos permitieron salvarlo, lastimosamente él falleció hace algunos minutos. Yo… lo siento. Lo lamento profundamente._

Yuuichi, instintivamente, buscó a Haruhi con la mirada y la descubrió, derecha y pálida al lado de Kyoya. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron Yuuichi percibió inmediatamente todo el dolor en las pupilas de Haruhi y fue presa de una profunda emoción, aún cuando no dejó que nada de ello apareciera. Se sostuvieron la mirada un segundo apenas, el tiempo justo de compartir el recuerdo trágico de aquellos instantes bastante recientes. Después Haruhi bajó los ojos y huyo la mirada. A su lado se encontraba una mujer de un físico bastante enclenque, pequeña y menuda, de cabellos castaños retenidos en la nuca por una cinta de tela beige a juego con el vestido que llevaba.

Toda la escena no duró más que algunos breves segundos. Haruhi respiró profundamente y permaneció silenciosa: se dio cuenta que ninguna persona se saludó oralmente y dudaba que esperaban la presencia de sus padres para hacerlo. Sintió la manos de Kyoya en lo alto de su espalda y se dejó conducir hacia la que sería en el futuro, su lugar en la mesa.

Yoshio y Sayuri Ootori entraron entonces al comedor y Haruhi comprendió instantáneamente de quién los cuatro hijos habían obtenido la belleza. Sayuri Ootori era sublime, una de esas mujeres que ninguna persona olvidaba cuando se cruzaba con ella. Muy alta, sobre todo para una japonesa, con el porte de una reina. La perfección de su alta silueta se veía resaltada por un vestido fluido de satén púrpura. Su espesa cabellera ondulada –tan parecida a la de Fuyumi – estaba retenida en un moño impecable por ligas adornadas con diamantes. Su rostro con trazos de porcelana, altivo, estaba iluminado por ojos de un gris-azulado muy pálido, casi transparente. Otro rostro, igual de magnífico, regresó a la memoria de Haruhi en contra de su voluntad.

_- Haruhi, yo... yo te presento a mi madre. Mamá… Ella es Haruhi._

_Anne-Sophie giró la cabeza hacia ella y, en un instante, Haruhi tuvo la impresión de que la mirada de un hada había caído sobre ella. Un hada benévola, cuya voz melodiosa murmuró en un japonés tintado de un cantarín acento francés:_

_- Haruhi... Estoy feliz, tan feliz de conocerte. Te lo ruego, llámame Anne._

Pero la mirada de la madre de Kyoya parecía, la de una indiferencia glacial. Pasó junto a sus hijos sin parecer verlos realmente. Sobre sus labios dibujados tal y como si de una obra de arte se tratase, no se vislumbraba el más mínimo atisbo de una sonrisa, cuando en Anne no se veía sino una risa y ternura maternal. La señora Ootori se colocó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, entre Kyoya y el esposo de Fuyumi. Haruhi notó inmediatamente que los lugares a los lados del jefe de familia estaban reservados para sus otras nueras y sus hijos mayores. Lógico, supuso ella. Pero no contaban con lo que iba a decir Yoshio Ootori:

- Akito, Naoko, desearía excepcionalmente tener cerca de mí a mi nueva nuera y su esposo. Haruhi, si desea tomarse la molestia.

Haruhi sintió a Kyoya ponerse rígido. Ella asintió y fue a colocarse a la derecha del jefe del hogar, cruzando con Akito y su esposa. La sonrisa atractiva de esta última era todo lo contrario de su mirada furiosa.

- Buenas noches a todos. Antes de sentarnos, desearía dar la bienvenida a Haruhi al seno de nuestra familia.

Haruhi sintió el peso de las miradas sobre ella y se inclinó cortésmente:

- Gracias. Espero ser digna del apellido Ootori.

- No tenemos duda alguna, respondió Yoshio.

Él intercambió una mirada con su esposa y os dos se sentaron, siendo inmediatamente imitados por los invitados. Un instante después, el ballet del personal comenzó y los platos aparecieron como por arte de magia. Akito fue el que tomó primero la palabra de nuevo:

- Haruhi, si no me equivoco, ¿usted estás estudiando derecho?

- Sí, respondió ella después de acabar su bocado, en el campus de Hongo. Estoy en quinto año, intentaré el concurso de abogados en septiembre.

- ¿En qué especialidad? preguntó Yuuichi.

- De hecho… no sé aún, no me he decidido.

Akito levantó las cejas, sorprendido:

- ¿En quinto año? Pensaba que el asunto de la especialidad tenía lugar más pronto.

- Sí, pero seguí una doble carrera, en derecho de trabajo y derecho empresarial, los dos me interesaban.

- ¿Una carrera doble? repitió Hiroki, el esposo de Fuyumi. Aquello debe ser muy difícil.

- ¡Pero si Haruhi siempre fue brillante! insistió su esposa, amable. Obtuvo una de las raras becas que permiten integrarse a Ouran y siempre fue la mejor de promoción!

Haruhi bajó los ojos, avergonzada, y murmuró:

- Gracias Fuyumi pero… no es difícil en verdad… Basta con organizarse, no es nada tan complicado como lo que Kyoya ha hecho, ¡estudió tanto finanzas como administración al mismo tiempo!

- Por eso mismo, añadió Yuuichi, todos sabemos que para aspirar a estar con Kyoya, hace falta ser extremadamente brillante.

La interesada se contentó con asentir amablemente con la cabeza en agradecimiento al cumplido pero no dijo nada. Haruhi sintió que estaba bajo valiéndose por sí misma bajo el fuego de los proyectores. Una voz suave se elevó entonces:

- ¿El nacimiento esta previsto para cuándo? Preguntó Naoko.

- Para el 26 de diciembre, respondió Kyoya.

- ¡Navidad! exclamó Fuyumi. ¡Magnífico! ¡Vamos a cubrirlo de regalos!

Haruhi se abstuvo de suspirar: al ver el entusiasmo de su cuñada, este bebé estaría en efecto, literalmente, _cubierto de regalos_.

- ¿Su embarazo se está desarrollando bien? preguntó Asami.

Haruhi volvió su mirada hacia ella, casi sorprendida que aquella chica frágil y delicada osara tomar la palabra. A juzgar por el rojo de sus mejillas y sus ojos hacia el suelo, Asami no estaba en efecto acostumbrada a ello y acababa de hacer un gran esfuerzo. Haruhi le sonrió:

- Sí, muy bien, gracias. Sufrí un poco de molestias las primeras semanas, ahora estoy bastante cansada, pero parte de ello, todo está bien, estoy consciente de tener suerte.

- ¿_Suerte_? repitió la Señora Ootori con un tono fríamente sorprendido.

La remarcación, y todo lo que ello conllevaba, heló a todo el mundo. Haruhi no se amedrentó, volvió su mirada en esa, la magnífica, de su suegra y respondió con una sonrisa franca:

- Sí, suerte porque mi embarazo se desarrolla bien, suerte porque mi bebé goza de buena salud, suerte porque mis amigos me apoyan, y suerte porque Kyoya está a mi lado.

- Usted tiene razón, hay que ser siempre positivos, respondió Sayuri con aire informal.

Después de un ligero silencio, Yoshio prefirió saltar la conversación hacia término más profesionales y se lanzó con sus hijos en una gran discusión sobre las últimas adquisiciones del grupo Ootori. Haruhi notó que las esposas guardaban silencio e hizo lo mismo, concentrándose con alegría en la degustación de los platillos deliciosos que habían servido. Después de la cena todos se levantaron y Yoshio propuso a los hombres de continuar su discusión mientras bebían un digestivo. Las mujeres hicieron servir un té en el jardín de invierno. Kyoya le lanzó una mirada a Haruhi y declaró:

- Gracias padre, pero pienso que iré enseguida a acompañar a Haruhi que parece fatigada.

La joven apreció la preocupación de Kyoya pero supuso que él deseaba continuar con la interesante conversación. Sonrió negando con la cabeza:

- Gracias Kyoya, pero son apenas las diez, puedo esperarte un poco.

- Cuidaré bien de Haruhi, declaró inmediatamente Fuyumi acercándose más a ella, ¡hablaremos de chismes!

- Buena suerte entonces, respondió Kyoya con una media sonrisa antes de seguir a su padre.

Sayuri se volvió sobre sus talones entonces y, sin un adiós, desapareció por uno de los corredores. Fuyumi suspiró:

- Madre no se queda nunca, siempre se acuesta temprano.

- Ah, eso veo, respondió simplemente Haruhi, aliviada por la partida de su simpática suegra.

Las cuatro mujeres se sentaron en el enorme jardín de efecto de invierno, en profundos sofás. Fuyumi se lanzó entonces en una larga diatriba acerca de las vestimentas de maternidad y de la necesidad vital de Haruhi de rehacer inmediatamente la integridad de su guardarropa en consecuencia. Ella estaría encantada de asistirla en el proceso. Haruhi iba a abrir la boca para declinar cortésmente cuando se dio cuenta que finalmente, la presencia de Fuyumi para ir de "shopping" iba a ser ciertamente menos obstaculizante que la de los gemelos. Fuyumi tenía ya dos hijos y, por tanto, varios consejos prácticos que dar a su cuñada. Asami intervino tímidamente, manifiestamente feliz de abordar por una vez un tema que dominaba. La conversación resbaló hacia la decoración del futuro hogar de la joven pareja y sus tres cuñadas se vieron sorprendidas de que Haruhi no puso en sus manos ese aspecto muy "femenino" de su futura vida de pareja. La joven sobriamente que no le importaba demasiado ese tipo de cosas y que había dejado todo en manos de Kyoya. Naoko posó delicadamente su taza de té y sonrió a Haruhi:

- Decididamente, Kyoya se ocupa de todo. Su presencia fue inesperada en su... situación.

Fuyumi y Asami palidecieron ligeramente, sintiéndose mal por la velada alusión a las pruebas atravesadas por Haruhi. Pero ella, lejos de amedrentarse, posó su mirada en la de la esposa de Akito y respondió sin inmutarse:

- Sí, como ya lo dije, es una suerte tener a Kyoya a mi lado. Una surte que, estoy consciente, muchas deben envidiarme.

Una sobra de incertitud teñida de miedo pasó por las pupilas de Naoko; el intercambio de miradas no duró más que un breve instante, bastante para que Naoko supusiera que Haruhi estaba al corriente de sus diferencias con Kyoya, pero no para estar segura. Naoko bajó rápidamente los ojos hacia su taza, los labios fruncidos. Cuando levantó la mirada, Kyoya se encontraba detrás de Haruhi, una fina sonrisa en sus labios, y posó dulcemente la mano sobre el hombro de su esposa:

- Haruhi, si estás lista, puedo acompañarte a tu casa. Pero no quiero impedirte terminar de conversar con tus encantadoras cuñadas.

- Ya habíamos terminado, Kyoya, quiero regresar. Fuyumi propuso ayudarme a preparar un guardarropa de embarazo.

- Espero tu llamada Haruhi, ¡estoy a tu disposición! exclamó, radiante, la hermana de Kyoya.

La joven se levantó, se inclinó para saludar a sus cuñadas y siguió a Kyoya hacia la entrada de la mansión. Se cruzaron con Hiroki quien venía a buscar a Fuyumi, mientras que Akito y Yuuichi se encontraban en el hall, terminando la conversación con su padre. Un par de sirvientas habían llevado los abrigos a los invitados pero Haruhi no tenía ninguno, no había pensado regresar a casa de Ranka tan caída la noche. Apenas se hizo esa reflexión, el tejido de una vestimenta resbaló sobre sus hombros. Levantó el rostro y cruzó su mirada con la de Kyoya, que llevaba una simple camisa. Una irónica sonrisa pasó por los labios de Akito quien remarcó con voz sedosa:

- Mi querido Kyoya, ¡quién habría pensado que te convertirías un día en un esposo tan considerado!

- No hago más que comportarme de acuerdo a la educación que nos han inculcado nuestros padres, respondió tranquilo el benjamín[1].

Una sombra irritada pasó por la mirada oscura de Akito pero Yoshio avanzó y, tomando los dedos de Haruhi entre los suyos, se inclinó brevemente:

- Estuve complacido con su presencia y le agradezco el haber aceptado liberarse de sus ocupaciones para estar con nosotros esta noche.

Ligeramente desestabilizada, Haruhi dudó antes de inclinarse a su vez.

- Soy yo la que le agradece por haberme acogido en el seno de su ilustre familia.

- Entonces hasta pronto. Kyoya, lleva a tu esposa a casa de su padre, debe estar fatigada por la larga jornada.

- Sí padre. Buenas noches.

Haruhi se despidió cortésmente de sus cuñados y se dejó conducir hacia la limusina que esperaba ya delante del portón de la mansión. Instalada en el asiento, ella le lanzó una mirada a Kyoya:

- Admito que la bondad de tu padre a mi parecer… me hace sentir muy incómoda. Prefiero cuando él es frío, de hecho.

Kyoya sonrió largamente y remontó sus gafas:

- Te acostumbrarás. Paradójicamente, mi padre te aprecia después de todo este tiempo, desde Ouran de hecho, después que tú osaste enfrentarte a él en público. Hay muy pocas personas que se han permitido algo como eso. Como tú lo sabes, él guarda un gran interés en los méritos personales de la gente, y tú eres, cobre todo, extremadamente meritoria. Además, fue él mismo el que dio su aprobación para nuestro matrimonio por las razones que ya te expuse; es bueno que él tenga interés en tu presencia.

- Supongo, sí, respondió simplemente Haruhi antes de girar la cabeza hacia el vidrio, mirando desfilar las vastas calles de Tokio.

Después de un rato, la voz de Kyoya se elevó de nuevo:

- Lo he entendido, y aprecio tu comentario a nuestra querida Naoko.

Haruhi giró vivamente la cabeza hacia Kyoya, para descubrir su rostro fino curiosamente sonriente. Se encogió de hombros:

- Eres un hombre de negocios. Comprenderás fácilmente que yo… protejo mis inversiones.

Kyoya levantó las cejas, sorprendido y francamente divertido. ¿Una _inversión?_ Sí, después de todo, era eso lo que eran principalmente el uno para el otro. Una inversión. A largo plazo.

Quedaron inmóviles durante un tiempo, después se sonrieron brevemente y Kyoya midió toda la rareza de ese instante. Toda la rareza de ese breve brillo en el rostro de Haruhi, tan pálido y cerrado durante aquellos meses.

Estaba pálida, ligeramente más delgada a pesar de su embarazo, pero sobre todo, era ese candor el que faltaba a todos en la mirada castaña de la joven sentada cerca de él en la limusina. Esa franqueza particular que había hecho vacilar su universo cerrado, en la tercera sala de música de Ouran, tantos años atrás.

_Eres fuerte. _

_Malditos ricos bastardos._

_No digas nada. Te pareces, pero eres algo diferente._

_Kyoya, cuando viniste en ayuda de esta dama, pretendiste haberlo hecho después de haber reconocido su valía. Es una mentira ¿no? Es extraño, actuar como un egoísta, cuando en el fondo, no se lo es._

Haruhi tenía un nuevo punto de vista sobre lo que era su vida; un punto de vista que jamás había imaginado. Esa mirada que había perdido, se dio cuenta que estaba posada de nuevo sobre él. ¿Quién habría pensado que esta chispa preciosa se reflejaría después de… una cena en casa de los Ootori? Esta chica era verdaderamente sorprendente.

El sonido del Blackberry de Kyoya resonó y bajó los ojos hacia la pantalla. A regañadientes.

Yoshio Ootori.

Una fuerte sorpresa recibió cuando su padre le llamó, mucho más cuando acababa de haber tenido una audiencia con él hace sólo algunos minutos, contestó inmediatamente:

- ¿Padre?

Haruhi, perpleja, miraba a Kyoya de vez en cuando y observó cómo se endurecían los rasgos de su rostro, sus cejas finas fruncirse. Vio, sobretodo, girar la cabeza hacia ella y mirarla con un aire… desolado.

Sensaciones bastante recientes resurgieron hacia la superficie, la sumergieron, y ella entró en pánico.

- ¿Kyoya? ¿Kyoya qué es lo que sucede? ¿Kyoya?

Levantó la mano para pedirle un instante, sólo un instante, el tiempo necesario para terminar su conversación, el tiempo para... La mano minúscula de Haruhi se aferró al tejido de su camisa y sus dedos se crisparon, su rostro levantado en una mueca de suplicación.

- Sí, ella está aún conmigo, voy a prevenirla.

Haruhi se mordió el labio, congelada por la certitud que alguna cosa llegó, algo grave, otra vez. Otra vez.

_- ¿Honey? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_No era normal. Aquello no era normal. No era espantosamente normal. Él no debía estar allí. Ella habría estado feliz de verlo, siempre feliz de verlo. Sobre todo hoy. Pero sin embargo aquello no era… normal. Como esa palidez que acababa de notar en las mejillas del joven karateka. Ese dolor en las pupilas normalmente llenas de vida. Sus manos temblorosas sobre los puños de la joven y el temblor de sus labios._

_- Haruhi, Tamaki... Tamaki tuvo un accidente._

_Ella no comprendió. Entendió, pero... no comprendió._

_- ¿Un accidente?_

_¿Por qué todo estaba tan silencioso ahora? ¿Por qué la multitud de estudiantes en el pasillo parecía haberse callado de repente? ¿Por qué su propia voz se escuchaba aturdida, lejana, extraña?_

_- Un accidente de auto, repitió Honey con voz espantosamente seria. Está en el hospital. Vine a llevarte._

_Ella pensó en decir "gracias". Era estúpido. Buscó algo que decir, sin encontrar nada. Entonces, simplemente asintió._

La voz de Kyoya cerca a ella, la mirada gris claro de Kyoya, el brazo de Kyoya bajo sus dedos crispados.

- Gracias por habernos avisado, buenas noches Padre.

La mano de Kyoya sobre la suya, glacial. La voz de Kyoya, suave, muy suave. La voz de Kyoya no debía ser tan suave.

- Shizue Suoh está muerta. Lo siento mucho.

* * *

**_CRÉDITOS: A LA BETA __FRACTALS, QUIEN HIZO UN SÚPER TRABAJO DE RE-LECTORA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA_**

* * *

**[1] benjamín: ** Según la Biblia es el hijo menor del patriarca Yaakov (Israel) y Rajel (Raquel). Por ello, se suele llamar "el benjamín de la familia" al menor de los hijos.

**_lamento la tardanza, pero mi compu se fue al más allà y apenas hoy me la revivieron U_U_**

**_Cualquier duda-comentario-sugerencia, son bienvenidas..._**

**_Gracias a mi beta, que lamentablemente no pudo leer este capi debido a algunos inconvenientes, pero espero que para el pròximo capi ya la tengamos por aquí... SUERTE! Marii Maro =)_**

Ootori Misa-chan: aquí el capi..espero no te decepcione y perdón por la tardanza

Pixie'66: aquí la actualización, espero te guste =)

Marii Maro: yo me quedé WTF? cuando lo leì... pero al releer esa parte, me gustó y casi grité también MOE! como Renge jaja

yolotl:aquí las reacciones... sí me dio penita leer -y traducir- esa parte pero bueno... esperemos que las cosas mejoren para nuestra parejita XD

* * *

Y A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS ANÓNIMAS -O TÍMIDAS XD- QUE SE DAN UNA VUELTITA PARA LEER... UN INFINITO GRACIAS!

* * *

AHORA SÍ, DEBIDO A A TARDANZA (Y PARA CELEBRAR EL HECHO QUE PASÉ LIMPIAMENTE EL SEMESTRE -NO SIN SOBRESALTOS DE POR MEDIO CLARO ESTÀ XD-) LES TRAIGO UNA PEQUE SORPRESA:

Un peque adelanto: Una noticia que hace a nuestro Rey-malvado entre las sombras alegrarse... y Haru-chan se muda -por fin- con él... ¿Qué sentimientos tendrán nuestros personajes al empezar a vivir juntos?

La historia viene cocinándose a fuego lento... pero va a salir MUY buena... ténganlo por seguro.

* * *

PD: cualquier falla en la escritura, por favor, háganmela saber, les estaría muy agradecida...

**Nos vemos a la próxima!**

**Matte-Sayonara!**


	8. Mujer de casa

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Bizco Hatori, la autora del manga._**

**_La historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción autorizada de Hel-14_**

* * *

NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: Hola a todos! les adelanto que el próximo capi -que seguramente será uno de los que más amarán y/o/u odiarán XD, está ya por la mitad, así que apenas termine se los subo!

Además, el capi anterior, ahora que tengo compu renovada completamente y el internet está funcionando más o menos bien, va a ser corregido de acuerdo a las sugerencias de mi beta, a quien deseo lo mejor del mundo en este nuevo período de clases =)

Después de mi vasta explicación, les dejo ¡Por fin! con el nuevo capítulo, con la promesa que el que vendrá "Al corazón de la tormenta" estará más bueno aún... así que ¡A leer!

* * *

Un niño.

Haruhi esperaba un niño.

Él no habría estado decepcionado si hubiera sido una niña, no, siendo absolutamente sincero. Pero un niño era simplemente… _Perfecto_[NAM1] .

_Perfecto_ el brillo en la mirada de Yoshio Ootori.

_Perfecto_ el fruncimiento en los labios de Akito.

_Perfecto._

Kyoya estiró sus piernas bajo su magnífico escritorio de madera, característico de uno de los tres directores financieros del Grupo Ootori, puesto que su padre le había confiado desde la obtención de su MBA. Disfrutó de su corta pausa, la primera desde las siete horas y treinta de la mañana –eran más de las trece horas–. Pidió que se le trajera un almuerzo y, durante la espera, giró su magnífico sillón de cuero hacia la ventana para dejar su mirada vagar sobre la inmensidad de la ciudad.

La segunda ecografía había tenido lugar dos días antes y todo iba muy bien. Haruhi estaba embarazada de cerca de cinco meses y ahora su estómago se veía dulcemente redondeado. Fuyumi había hecho maravillas ayudando a su cuñada a buscar un guardarropa adecuado, clásico y sobrio. Los trabajos de la casa estaban terminados y tenían previsto mudarse una semana más tarde. Kyoya prometió a Haruhi que todo sería hecho en un solo día, que ella no debería hacer más que ocuparse de sus actividades personales cotidianas. Él sabía que el apartamento que ella ocupaba con Tamaki había sido revendido, a pesar que Yuzuruh había propuesto a la joven conservarlo. Pero Haruhi no quería, ni el apartamento, ni el dinero de la venta. Ella no quería nada ahora, ni el más mínimo inmueble, ni el gran piano silencioso, ni los utensilios de cocina regalados por Tamaki, nada. Lo poco que guardó de Tamaki se encontraba en un pequeño cartón que ella conservaba en el armario de su habitación, y que había recuperado justo después de los funerales, al mismo tiempo que sus libros y objetos personales.

Únicamente eso.

Ah, sí, y Antoinette.

Haruhi la había llevado consigo poco después de los funerales, a pesar de la proposición del personal de la mansión de conservar allí a la perra, con el objetivo de que ella tenga el espacio suficiente para correr y pasear en la inmensidad del parque. Pero, sorpresa, Antoinette ya no corría más, Antoinette ya no paseaba más. Kyoya había encontrado extraña la decisión de tener cerca de ella un perro, en el bastante pequeño departamento que ocupaba con Ranka. Pero cuando la había visitado después de la llegada de Antoinette, Kyoya lo entendió. Si bien la perra se había acercado y había rozado su nariz en la mano del joven cuando había llegado, como para significar que reconocía en él a un amigo de su amo, enseguida había regresado cerca de Haruhi y, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica sentada, no se había movido más. Si bien la raza animal no fue jamás un sujeto de interés de Kyoya, de dio cuenta sin embargo del cambio radical de actitud de ese perro que era antes, un poco casi tan bulliciosa y enérgica como su amo.

_¡Pero Kyoya, es porque ella te ama que hace eso! ¿A que sí? ¿Antoinette, tú amas a mamá Kyoya? ¡Vamos, Kyoya!, no es más que un poco de tierra sobre un pantalón, ¡no es grave! ¡Eres tan gruñón! ¿Verdad, mi Antoinette, que mamá Kyoya es gruñón?_

El teléfono personal de Kyoya sonó y éste le lanzó una ojeada a la pantalla antes de contestar.

- ¿Sí Tachibana?

- Tengo la información que me pidió, Señor.

- Perfecto. ¿Hay alguna novedad del Señor Suoh?

- Nada notable, Señor. El señor Suoh viajó a Francia por una semana, volverá a Tokio enseguida, pero parece tener una agenda bastante cargada.

- Ya veo –murmuró Kyoya.

Yuzuruh Suoh se abrumaba de trabajo. Parecía tratar de olvidar la muerte de su único hijo y de su madre con un empleo de tiempo inhumano. Después de algunas informaciones que Kyoya había podido obtener, Anne-Sophie, la madre de Tamaki, había puesto fin a su tratamiento y se encontraba aislada en la casa de Barbizón donde Kyoya la había encontrado. Kyoya no le había hablado a Haruhi de ello, ya que ella no tenía ningún contacto con los Suoh, no deseando construir relaciones que la harían sufrir y respetando su decisión de no informarles de su embarazo.

La última ocasión en que Haruhi había visto a Yuzuruh había sido en las obsequias de la matriarca de la familia y abuela de Tamaki. Kyoya y los demás habían ido igualmente, saludando a ese hombre, más digno y más solo que nunca, de pie cerca del féretro de su madre como había estado, algunas semanas antes, cerca del de su hijo.

Kyoya continuó:

- Tachibana, ¿cómo está ella en la universidad?

- No… tan bien como antes, Señor.

El joven hombre frunció el entrecejo y se enderezó en su sillón:

- Explíquese.

- La señori… Señora Ootori tiene resultados irreprochables, como siempre. Pero su… integración, digamos, al seno de su promoción parece menos evidente que en los años anteriores, según nuestros informes. Parece que su embarazo ha sido un gran escándalo, tanto entre los estudiantes, como entre los profesores.

Kyoya suspiró:

- Evidentemente, ella no ha dicho que está casada.

- No, Señor, ella parece haber rechazado hablar de cualquier cosa que ella juzgue como personal, aún con sus maestros.

- ¿Sus maestros?

- Dos de sus profesores, los que siguen su tesis, le han hecho saber de su… sorpresa... –"De su decepción", corrigió interiormente Kyoya– … cuando constataron el estado de la Señora. Su situación ha sido juzgada como poco adecuada para sus clases y para las prioridades que ella parecía seguir hasta ahora.

Haruhi jamás había ventilado su relación con Tamaki. Siempre había separado su vida privada de su vida profesional, sobretodo sabiendo que el ilustre apellido de su compañero alteraría su desempeño. Era una brillante estudiante becada, salida de un medio poco favorecido, humilde y discreto. Debía haber aparecido ante todos entonces como una madre soltera que no era capaz de manejar su vida privada, que había cometido un error de descerebrados antes de comenzar realmente su carrera.

Era inadmisible que cualquiera pensara aquello de una Ootori, y de su propia esposa menos que nadie.

- Buen trabajo, Tachibana. Tomaré un descanso.

- Gracias, Señor. Que su jornada acabe bien.

Kyoya sopesó los pros y los contras durante algunos instantes con la mirada perdida en la lejanía de los altos edificios de Tokio. Ella estaría furiosa, evidentemente, pero era un riesgo que debía correr. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su asistente:

- Al final del año pasado, si mi memoria no me falla, mi padre recibió una proposición del decano de la Todai [*], a la cual él no asistió. Encuéntrela y transmítamela.

- Sí, Señor.

* * *

Ranka se mordió el labio, su mirada siempre fija en su única hija. Haruhi estaba sentada frente al kotatsu, saboreando una última taza de té, con su pequeña valija cerca de ella. Antoinette estaba sentada no muy lejos, alerta; ella presentía algo, notablemente tal vez debido a que Haruhi le había puesto su collar a una hora inhabitual sin sacarla enseguida. Ranka se preguntó si, finalmente, él podría guardar el kotatsu que no se había movido del centro de la pieza desde algunos años atrás, cualquiera que fuera la estación.

Desde que ese imbécil rubio se pusiera a llorar lamentablemente el día en el cual había hecho la pregunta de guardar el mueble en el verano.

_¡Haruhiii! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No! ¡No eso! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes pretender desaparecer, en la profundidad de un armario que huele a humedad, este símbolo japonés de relación familiar! ¡Y estoy seguro que el verano será fresco! ¡Haruhi! ¡Tú que dices siempre tener fríos los pies! ¿Dónde vamos ahora a acurrucarnos los tres en esta cálida armonía? ¿Eh, papá Ranka?_

Ese imbécil.

Ranka suspiró. Debería de estar feliz en realidad. Hace tiempo habría dado todo por esto. Le murmuraba entonces a la foto de Kotoko, en secreto, con la más grande esperanza que tenía para su hija: que no lo dejara por un hombre que no fuera como él. Como Kyoya Ootori. Un hombre serio, inteligente, rico, trabajador ¡y condenadamente guapo!

Un adolescente responsable, que velaba por su hija, que se puso en contacto inmediatamente con Ranka y le trataba con el más grande respeto.

Sí, Ranka había creído que ese hombre sería perfecto para Haruhi. Cualquier padre vería en Kyoya Ootori un hombre perfecto para su hija.

Pero así eran las cosas, los padres debían ceder al deseo de sus hijas. Aun cuando ese deseo pareciera, al principio, carente de buen sentido, irracional y totalmente opuesto a lo que cualquier padre habría creído. Solo ese deseo importaba. Y cualquier otra posibilidad había finalmente desaparecido cuando, por primera vez, él había descubierto ese brillo en la mirada de Haruhi. Cuando, por primera vez, desde ese día en el que Kotoko había muerto, esa sonrisa había vuelto a iluminar el rostro serio de Haruhi.

Poco importaba ya que, finalmente, todo se debía gracias a ese imbécil.

Y entonces, Haruhi partía hoy a vivir con Kyoya Ootori, en una casa magnífica. Sí, Haruhi sería una gran abogada y se desenvolvería en un mundo apasionante.

Pero la realización de ese sueño egoísta de padre tenía un sabor amargo y Ranka colocó su taza de té verde.

Todo estaba listo, evidentemente. Kyoya había previsto todo, había pensado en todo, evidentemente. Dos miembros del personal de los Ootori habían pasado la velada tomando las cosas de Haruhi: el baúl y los armarios de los Hitachin que contenían toda la ropa que los gemelos le habían regalado regularmente todos esos años, y las cajas de cartón que contenían sus libros. Todo lo que Haruhi había recuperado apuradamente, algunas semanas atrás, en el apartamento que ocupaba con Tamaki, y que jamás había verdaderamente desempacado después.

Y el último pequeño cartón, el pequeño cartón siempre cerrado que contenía tantos recuerdos.

Habían llevado todo discretamente para instalarlo en la nueva casa, la casa del Señor y la Señora Ootori.

No le quedaba a Haruhi nada más que sus artículos personales, sus cuadernos de la semana, los dos libros con los que había trabajado durante el día y sus artículos de aseo. Todo aquello se encontraba en la pequeña valija de color beige junto a ella, cerca al kotatsu.

Ella parecía minúscula, una niña con los ojos tristes, a pesar de su vientre redondeado que sobresalía dulcemente bajo el tejido de la camisa veraniega. Ranka abrió la boca para decir algo, preguntar, sugerir… sin saber verdaderamente qué. ¿Qué tenía él para decir?

Unos golpes secos y precisos se escucharon en la puerta. Era Kyoya.

Haruhi colocó su taza y siguió a su padre con la mirada cuando fue a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días, Ranka.

- Kyoya.

El joven percibió inmediatamente la tristeza sobre los rasgos de Ranka, pero no dijo nada. Arregló sus gafas, acarició a Antoinette quien avanzó hacia él y siguió a su suegro hacia el apartamento; Haruhi volteó al tiempo que reposaba la taza vacía para saludar a Kyoya con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella hizo un gesto dirigiéndose hacia su valija, pero el joven llegó a ella en un solo paso y tomó el objeto sin esfuerzo. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa sin vida.

Entonces la garganta de Ranka se cerró, ante la brutal consideración del hecho que ella iba a partir. Que Haruhi iba verdaderamente a partir. Partir con esa tristeza en la mirada, partir con ese hombre perfecto, pero que no amaba, partir y sufrir, sola, sin que su propio padre pudiera estar cerca de ella. Ranka se pasó febrilmente la mano por sus cabellos, preso de un pánico extremo. Eso no era posible, no hacía falta que ella se vaya, sólo hacía falta encontrar alguna excusa, la que sea, ¡no importaba qué!

- Kyoya, ¿vas a irte así como así? ¿No tomarás un té? ¿O te quedarás a cenar? ¡Aún es temprano! ¡Quédense aquí esta noche, llamaré al bar, después de todo, ellos pueden prescindir de mí una noche! Vamos, vengan, siéntate aquí, quedémonos, Haruhi nos va a preparar algo y…

- Papá.

Ranka se calló, desamparado, y miró la mano de Haruhi que se había posado en su brazo. Él levanto la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de su hija, esa mirada triste y a la vez decidida. Ella no buscó una sonrisa y dijo simplemente:

- Papá, debemos irnos. Quiero instalarme rápidamente, tengo todavía bastante trabajo esta noche.

- Pero…

- Papá, basta.

La voz de Haruhi, firme, triste.

- Todo estará bien, papá.

Una sonrisa tembló en los labios de Ranka:

- Si tú lo dices, querida. Si tú lo dices.

Él volvió mecánicamente la cabeza hacia Kyoya, quien, a su vez, no se movió. El joven sólo asintió, sintiéndose mal y con la mirada baja, evitando la suplicante de Ranka, porque no se trataba más de cuidar vagamente a una adolescente muy lista, no se trataba más de intercambiar fotos tontas. Se trataba de la vida de una mujer, de la que ahora era su mujer. Del hijo de ella. Del hijo de ambos.

Entonces Kyoya no pudo hacer más que asentir porque no se sentía verdaderamente en el derecho y la legitimidad de poder mostrarse más tranquilizador.

Pero Haruhi, ella estaba decidida. Ella fue a colocar su taza en el fregadero, se colocó rápidamente sus zapatos, tomó a Antoinette por el collar y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su padre petrificado; cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, dijo simplemente:

- Kyoya, estoy lista, vámonos.

- Te sigo, el auto está abajo.

Ranka les acompañó hasta la salida, las manos crispadas la una contra la otra, y miró a los dos jóvenes descender las escaleras hacia el sedán negro cuya puerta estaba abierta por Tachibana.

Ranka quedó inmóvil al observar la escena desde la balaustrada: Kyoya que deslizaba la valija en el maletero, Haruhi que montaba a Antoinette y se apresuraba a su vez hacia el interior del auto, la mano sobre lo alto de la puerta.

Y de repente el rostro de Haruhi, levantado hacia su padre, sus inmensos ojos cafés tan parecidos a los de su madre, su voz clara y decidida:

- Te llamaré esta noche o mañana papá. Dejé tu dinero sobre el refrigerador[NAM3] . No te preocupes por mí, todo estará bien.

Y desapareció en el auto. Kyoya le siguió, y el imponente vehículo arrancó, girando un instante más tarde por la esquina de la calle.

Ranka se encontró nuevamente en el apartamento sin saber verdaderamente cómo había entrado. Se encontró en el interior, de cara al kotatsu que nadie tenía afuera en esa época.

A causa de ese imbécil.

Ese maldito, estúpido incluso para sobrevivir.

Ranka se arrodilló mecánicamente delante del kotatsu y decidió dejarlo donde estaba.

* * *

- ¿Vamos a conocer la casa?

Haruhi se esforzó por sonreír a Kyoya. Estaba perfectamente consciente de los esfuerzos de su amigo –ahora esposo– para amenizar la atmósfera. No sabía qué era, de hecho, lo más incómodo, pero sabía que, contrario a lo que pensó, él había obrado mucho para hacer de esa casa, algo habitable para ambos: Ranka confesó ante su hija que Kyoya lo había visitado para pedirle su opinión sobre tal o cual diseño, preguntando si lo que él pensaba sobre tal o cual color, tal o cual material le gustaría a Haruhi. Ella estaba fuertemente sorprendida y había admirado el esfuerzo de Kyoya para respetar su compromiso hacia ella: encargarse de todo y dejarla concentrarse en sus estudios y en la defensa de la tesis que se acercaba.

- Será un placer, te sigo.

De seguro, Kyoya tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de guiarla en la casa de ambos. Haruhi no sentía un gran placer de instalarse en un medio donde debía vivir con un hombre que no era el que ella amaba, pero cada uno hacía grandes sacrificios por dejarse estar en el juego durante un pequeño momento en esta primera tarde de su vida en común.

El jardín delantero de la casa había sido modificado un poco, no lo suficiente como para que Haruhi note la diferencia a primera vista. Desató el collar de Antoinette y la perra fue hacia allí con paso tranquilo, la nariz al viento, lista para descubrir también su nuevo domicilio.

Kyoya sostuvo la puerta abierta y Haruhi le agradeció con una sonrisa al pasar delante de él antes de inmovilizarse, estupefacta.

Todo parecía bañado en luz, una luminosidad intensa y a la vez dulce. Los muros blancos de la entrada eran aclarados por dos puertas de armarios de colores pastel, y una doble puerta de vidrio con arreglos de hierro forjado se abría hacia la sala sobre la que Haruhi se dirigió automáticamente, hipnotizada.

Ella se dejó envolver en la sensación de calor, de claridad y de distinción que emanaba del más mínimo detalle de la decoración. Muros pálidos cuyos colores vivos estaban esparcidos de manera que daban una ilusión de bellas y enormes cortinas colgar de ellas. La sala amatista dispuesta para unos profundos y grandes sofás, acomodados en paralelo y en torno a una mesa de café, delante de una chimenea simple y moderna. La preciosa madera clara del nuevo parqué combinaba perfectamente con la del elegante mobiliario: una consola, un largo buffet, un bar discreto y una gran biblioteca ya llena de libros y objetos que Haruhi supuso fueron recolectados por Kyoya durante sus muchos viajes. Sobre la mesa del comedor florecía un ramo de lilas que atrajo su mirada hacia que vitral que daba al gran jardín detrás de la casa. Algunos árboles habían desaparecido, otros habían aparecido, dividiendo el espacio sin romperlo, todos convergían hacia la hermosísima terraza de madera oscura que brillaba bajo el sol. Haruhi reparó inmediatamente en las dos sillas hermosas que se prometió probaría muy pronto.

Detrás de ella, Kyoya se aclaró la garganta recordándole de pronto su presencia; pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca, él le puso entre las manos algo que semejaba una pantalla táctil y que se reveló como un tele comando intuitivo que regía la mayor parte de la casa: alarmas, aberturas, calefacción, climatización, wi-fi, y algunas otras cosas que la chica fue incapaz de retener de golpe. Kyoya sonrió y condujo a la absorta joven hacia el otro piso.

La pendiente de las escaleras, de madera de un tono algo más claro, fue rediseñada y suavizada, además ahora se encontraba iluminada por una claraboya en el techo. Kyoya comenzó la visita por la propia habitación de Haruhi y esperó en la puerta, mientras que la chica recorría ese espacio inmenso. El conjunto fue, otra vez, simple y cálido. El parqué, magnífico y sobrio, no ensombrecía de ninguna manera una habitación decorada de sutiles tonalidades de amarillo. Una vasta cama y una pequeña mesa de noche se encontraban en la parte inferior, mientras que en el centro de la parte elevada se asentaba una amplia oficina obviamente vieja, pero funcional. Una pared entera estaba cubierta con una biblioteca perfectamente diseñada y donde Haruhi reconoció las cosas que los empleados de Kyoya habían mudado durante el día anterior de la casa de Ranka. Abrió la puerta del vestidor para descubrir toda su ropa perfectamente ordenada y varias cajas de almacenamiento diverso. En el cuarto de baño con mosaicos de colores brillantes, se encontraba un gran espejo sobre un pedestal traslúcido, frente a una inmensa bañera de diseño futurista. Se notaba una ducha detrás de una pared de vidrio esmerilado.

Haruhi no quería entrar en la intimidad de Kyoya y se contentó, a la invitación de él, de husmear con la cabeza desde la puerta de su despacho y sonrió al encontrar un conjunto bastante bien diseñado, en un elegante degradado de gris perla. La habitación de huéspedes también había sido rehecha enteramente en materiales sencillos, pero refinados.

La garganta de Haruhi se cerró cuando Kyoya la condujo al fin hacia la habitación del bebé; ella reparó entonces que también esa, él había debido decorarla. Sintió un aguijón en el corazón por no haber podido hacerlo ella misma, pero no podía tomarlo como algo personal: no había precisado a Kyoya que la dejara ocuparse de ello.

- Me permití adecuar esta habitación también. No hay necesidad de repetir que, si aquello no te agrada o si prefieres otra cosa, puedes efectuar todas las modificaciones que estimes necesarias. Es válido, obviamente, para todo el resto de la casa.

Haruhi asintió con una sonrisa ausente, concentrada en la puerta que se abría delante de ella. Pasó delante de Kyoya, quien no la perdía de vista. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando la joven levantó una mano hacia su boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

Haruhi recorrió todo el espacio con la mirada, aturdida.

Un fresco. Un gigantesco fresco recubría el techo y los muros de la habitación, introduciendo a los ocupantes en un mundo caballeresco con colores resplandecientes. El techo estaba compartido por los colores del alba entre una mitad límpida como un cielo de verano y otro donde, el azul noche, estaba salpicado de estrellas. Esos tintes se fundían sobre los muros con un paisaje de múltiples facetas: los picos nevados rodeados por una cadena de montañas, un lago reluciente bajo el sol, las cintas de plata de los ríos que corrían en las verdes praderas. Más lejos se veía el humo de las chimeneas de una villa, y de cerca las altas y majestuosas torres de un castillo de cuento de hadas. Y en todas partes se desplegaba una multitud de personajes: niños divertidos, campesinos humildes, duendes traviesos, tropas de caballeros valerosos. Asimismo, las escamas radiantes de un dragón que sonreía picarescamente. Porque todo en el fresco no exudaba más que la alegría, el ímpetu simpático y el ritmo de un mundo de niño. El tono verde claro de los muebles, una pequeña cama, una cómoda pequeña y una silla mecedora, se podía confundir con la hierba de la pradera en las paredes. Algunas cajas de mimbre tejido esperaban los múltiples juguetes y peluches que no faltarían para venir a completar este universo.

- Había también la posibilidad de tomar el tema de piratas, científicos o trabajadores del sector público. Pero yo, egoístamente, pensé que la caballería sería más… decorativa, por así decirlo. Lo repito Haruhi, si aquello no te…

Él se calló. Haruhi había levantado una mano temblorosa y, mientras recorría con la mirada ese medio improbable, murmuró:

- Es… es perfecto, Kyoya. Es magnífico. Todo, este fresco, esta habitación… Toda la casa. Es perfecta.

Giró hacia él y el reconocimiento en su mirada tocó a Kyoya más profundamente de lo que hubiera querido. Porque Haruhi no estaba siendo cortés, no. Haruhi estaba siendo desesperadamente sincera.

Kyoya debió de haber pasado un tiempo de locos, a pesar de sus obligaciones personales, pensando en ese lugar, no como un lugar para él, sino para ellos, y sobre todo, para un niño. Porque si bien la mirada de Haruhi sabía reconocer la elegancia, ella tenía una visión práctica de las cosas y había descubierto, a lo largo de la visita, un entorno magnífico, ciertamente, pero sobre todo, un entorno para vivir. Los materiales eran suaves, los ángulos se encontraban redondeados, la escalera asegurada, los espacios prácticos y bien pensados, los colores claros y cálidos.

Y la cereza en el pastel de la realización: esta alcoba de niño que jamás ella misma habría pensado más bella y más adaptada a la vez. Entonces fue de todo corazón que sonrió largamente y dijo:

- Gracias, Kyoya. Gracias por todo.

Él asintió sobriamente y respondió:

- Bien, me alegro. Tachibana depositó tu valija en tu alcoba, asique te dejo instalarte. Ah, sí, una última cosa.

Se acercó a Haruhi y le extendió una tarjeta gris metalizada sobre la cual una sola inscripción, en letras negras, se leía, "Sra. Haruhi Ootori". Ella tomó el objeto y con una expresión confundida, preguntó:

- ¿Y esto?

- Tu tarjeta de crédito. Ahora tienes una cuenta en el mismo banco que yo.

- ¿Qué banco?

Kyoya arregló sus gafas con una sonrisa:

- El nombre no te dirá nada, es un banco de ocupaciones bastantes… confidenciales. Todos los papeles están depositados sobre tu oficina. Con las llaves de la casa y los códigos del sistema de alarma, claro está.

Haruhi frunció el entrecejo y examinó el objeto en su mano:

- Pero yo no tengo dinero.

- Ahora sí. Hice un giro. Sé bien que en poco tiempo ganarás bien en tu empleo, pero desde hoy hasta ese día quiero que puedas tranquilamente disponer de lo que desees… digamos, preparar la llegada del bebé, o darle un toque personal a la decoración, o comprarte un auto. Lo que mejor te parezca, de hecho.

La joven mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa:

- ¿Comprarme un auto? ¿Con esta… tarjeta de crédito, puedo ir a un concesionario y comprar un auto?

Kyoya sonrió:

- De hecho, pienso que puedes comprar cuatro o cinco, todo depende del modelo. Te dejo, regreso a trabajar en mi oficina, no dudes si necesitas lo que sea.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió tranquilamente de la pieza, dejando detrás de él a una Haruhi estupefacta, inmóvil en la habitación de bebé, la tarjeta de crédito en la mano.

* * *

**_CRÉDITOS: A LA BETA __FRACTALS, QUIEN HIZO UN SÚPER TRABAJO DE RE-LECTORA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA AUTORA_**

* * *

[*] Todai significa « Tokyo Daigaku » o « Universidad de Tokio", dicho en nuestro lenguaje


End file.
